Commiserating Changes
by Sentimental Meteor
Summary: Marceline was in an accident. Now, she couldn't remember things. Two months have gone by and most of her memories had been recovered. MOST. There are things she still haven't remembered. Will a certain bubblegum princess help her or will it just become more complicated than ever?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! This is my first time writing a fic so I hope you'll be easy with me. Also, I picked Bubbline because, well, they're awesome and my OTP. Hahaha. That's all. Ah. Wait! This is AU. As for the setting, their world is kinda modern. You know, with cars and houses and technology in it. So, for the fic... here it goes.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward.**

Chapter 1

"You know I'm tired of my life. Maybe it's just better to end it", Marceline said with a serious face. She was currently sitting on a chair and plucking the string of her axe bass guitar, testing the sound it draws.

Keila, on the other hand, was playing her electric guitar when Marceline blurted this. She was sitting atop the table they were perched on. For now, they were on break from their jamming session. Looking up to her bandmate and best friend's face, she asked, "You're kidding right?"

The band they were in is called Marceline and The Scream Queens. A few years back, the band was only called The Scream Queens. Back then, they were looking for a lead singer and bassist. And that was when Marceline joined the band. Of course, Marceline and Keila have gone a long way back since Marceline is the vampire queen and Keila is a fellow vampire.

"Hahaha. Yep, I'm just kidding", Marceline said playfully her face not serious anymore not like a while ago. "Though what I want is a new place and new faces to see every day," she answered with a smirk while tilting the chair she was sitting on, still on the verge of plucking strings of her guitar randomly.

"Really? Is Nightosphere that boring to you to move to another place?"

"WHHAAAATTT?! MARCYYLINEEE? You're gonna quit the band?"

At this moment, Bongo and Guy who bought food for all of them just got back. They joined Marceline and Keila and placed the food at the table beside Keila.

Grabbing a red licorice, Marceline sipped the red of the sweet candy. "No, no, no. I'm not quitting the band. Just moving. That's it. I just felt that there's something missing out in my life. Again."

"Huh? What's missing in your life?" asked Guy.

"I don't know but I think I want to leave the Nightosphere. Hmm. I also hate to see Dad."

"Well, if that's what you want. As long as you never leave this band, and we still have jamming sessions together, I think I'm fine with that." Keila pointed out while drinking the red out of a strawberry.

"Me too." Bongo and Guy said together.

Later on, they finished all they were eating and stood up. Throwing all the mess they left at the table, they walked up to the elevated platform and finally got ready for another song. Just when they were hooking their instruments in their amps, Keila asked Marceline when she would be leaving.

"Well, after this." Marceline said with another smirk. Smirking that smirk Marceline could only do.

"Wow. That means you're already packed? Are you really that excited to leave us?" Guy exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Dudes! You're not even living here in the Nigthosphere. We're all living in different places and twice or thrice a month we met and jammed. There'll be no change. And yeah, I already packed my things although it's just a backpack containing a few clothes and my notes in it and of course my axe guitar. I don't need to pack so many things since I already have a house and the things I need there."

 _Well, I could buy things if I had no longer had anything._ She thought otherwise _._

What Marceline couldn't believe was that her band mates were all freaking out. Well, except for Keila. She thought that Keila was finding this as an opportunity to make her feel relaxed from that _accident_ because Marceline was still not okay even though she was acting pretty tough.

She was about to remember the accident when-

"YOU HAVE A HOUSE THERE?" they screamed.

"Where's this place Marceline? You never said anything about buying a house there." This was Keila speaking.

"Well, I did not buy it. I made it." They were all looking at Marceline with unbelieving faces. "Whaaat? I really did make it. I was... Well, I couldn't remember but I made it when I was-uhm younger. I just got bored with life." Marceline shrugged.

"What a typical vampire thing, building a house just because she's bored with her own life." Guy said laughing the idea that Marceline built a house.

At this point, they completely forgottten the fact that they were jamming out due to all the questions and answers they threw to each other.

"Hey, you never answered Keila's question Marce", Bongo remembered all of the sudden.

"Ah. Yeah. That's... Uhmmm... Actually, it's mmm", Marceline was scratching the back of her neck. She couldn't remember the name of the city she would be going to.

"Mmm? I never heard of that place before", Guy said

"No no. That's nothing. Well, the name of the city is..." Marceline's voice trailed off.

 _Oh glob! Why did I forget that stupid name of a place? Wait! Stupid? Ah! I remember now. It's-_

"Well?" Keila said, suddenly interrupting Marceline's thoughts.

"It's the Ooo City." Marceline was now smiling. Pleased that she remembered the city she would be spending her time and staying at.

"WHAATT?!" they all screamed in unison. Again.

"Huh? Why are you guys so surprised? And could you please stop screaming guys! That was the second time," Marceline pointed out to them.

"But Marceline, you always said that _'there's nothing good at that place' ,_ " Bongo said, adding quotation marks in the air.

 _Oh? I said that? When?_

Marceline wanted to ask this question but thought otherwise about it. She never wanted to bring that _topic_ again. Marceline shrugged her shoulders. "Well, changed my mind. I want to go there."

They thought about this for a little while until they decided that they were fine with it as long as Marceline would take care of herself.

"Pfft. I'm the Vampire Queen what would happen to me?"

At this, silence surrounds them. _Ah, yeah, I kind of forgot that THAT happened to me. Stupid! Stupid!_

"Well, are we not gonna play?"

At this point, they started playing yet again continuing what they really intended to do so that afternoon.

* * *

12/15/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Wooh! Chapter 2. I'm freaking out! I don't know if what I'm doing is good enough. Well, I guess this chapter's all about Marceline's accident you know, flashbacks. As for Bonnibel, don't worry guys, Bonnibel will absolutely be in our presence in the later chapters. So, this is chapter two...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward.**

Chapter 2

Marceline was getting ready in her black slick car. Yep, she had a car even though she preferred her motorcycle.

 _I miss my motor._

Marceline thought about her black motor. She liked dark colors, _especially black_.

 _Well, I like the color red more but after drinking the red out of my motor that one time when I'm really, really hungry..._

Marceline let her thoughts go unfinished. She was really hungry that day and had no 'reds' to feed at. The first thing she saw was her red motor and you know what would happen... Well, it became colorless after sipping the red out of it.

 _And after taking great care of that it crashed... together with me._

The vampire queen went back getting ready. She put her axe bass at the back passenger seat and her backpack at the side seat and settled down in the driver's seat

 _I'm ready._ Marceline confirmed to herself.

 _Well, what are you waiting for?_ She asked herself.

She gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles getting paler than ever it was.

She sighed. _Ever since that accident two months ago, I'm feeling not myself anymore. What's this I'm feeling? I feel like there's a really big hole deep in my chest like a big blank space. A big space I need to fill but there's nothing to be filling with._

 _Well, I'm undead. For glob's sake! I'm a vampire; what's more, I'm the vampire queen!_

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a throbbing head ache coming.

 _And now the head ache comes!_

Marceline was now confused. Some part of her was happy that she would be on another adventure again but a big part of her was ... _afraid?_ Afraid of what she will be seeing at the other side? Or maybe it was uncertainty.

 _Keila and the others said that I always told them that there's nothing good happens in that city. Then, is this the right decision?_

She remembered the accident. Marceline had crashed in her motorcycle. She was sorry for herself that she couldn't remember anything about the accident. She just couldn't tell why she crashed and how she crashed. She didn't even remember that she crashed. _Hahaha. Stupid me!_ If not for her doctor, she would not know that she herself crashed. That was the start of it. _Yes, that's it._

* * *

Flashback (Two months ago)

Marceline woke up feeling all sore and hurt. She cradled her own head and thought where she was. Checking the place out, she realized that the whole place was freaking white and she was on a bed. She tried to float but she couldn't. She was tired. Very tired.

 _What happened? Where am I? Is this the hospital? Did I get caught in a fight or in an accident?_

Marceline groaned feeling her head throb from the exertion she had made. At this point, Hunson Abadeer, Marceline's father heard her groan. Marceline didn't realize that her father was with her in the room sitting there comfortably. He yawned as if he just stirred from his sleep.

"Hey there my little monster", Hunson said to his daughter, taking gentle steps to her.

Marceline now realized that his father was there with her. She gasped. "Dad! Why are you here?" Then thought of a better question. "Err. Why am I in here?"

At this instant, a doctor walked in. Marceline knew immediately that he was a vampire. He was a tall man with pale skin, _very pale_. _Like me and like all the other vampires_ , she thought. He also had blonde hair and a gentle smile. His hands were also in the pockets of his long white labgown with a name tag above his breast pocket. _Sebastian Cullen, M.D._ it inscribed.

"Ah. This is good. You're now awake Queen Abadeer. We were kind of disturbed that you were asleep for four hours. Normally, regular vampires recover for at least one and a half hour." His smile reached his eyes.

"Don't call me Queen." Marceline uttered at an abrupt tone. "Anyway, why am I in here? Am I in a fight or an accident?" At this, both of them stared with hard and confused eyes. "Why?"

"You don't remember?" her father said.

Marceline didn't want to acknowledge his question. _My father and I don't have the best relationship in the world for all I know._

"Well Miss Abadeer, you were in an accident. Earlier this evening, you crashed on your motorcycle. And now, you're in a hospital at the Nightosphere" Doctor Sebastian said.

"Just Marceline", still noticing the way the doctor said her name. _At the very least he never said 'Queen' anymore. I don't like people calling me that._ She then realized something. "Wait! What happened to my motor? It crashed?"

At this, her father laughed mockingly. "You value your motorcycle than your own life?" Hunson was still laughing.

"Whatevs, Dad... So when can I go home?"

Suddenly, the door opened. A ghost, a vampire and a human came in. Marceline was not sure if the last person to enter was really a human.

 _Maybe a shapeshifter,_ Marceline thought _._ _There are no humans in the Nightosphere just souls and other devious creatures of the dark._

"MARCYYYY!"

"...Uhm... who are you people?" Marceline tried to sit back but cannot since her body was in a cast.

Silence surrounded them for a second until-

"What?" The vampire girl asked, directing the question to the vampire queen.

"You're kidding right?" the shapeshifter asked.

"Uhm. Is this perfectly normal, Sebastian? What happened to my little monster? Why couldn't she remember them?" Hunson said to the doctor, dropping the honorific from his name. Marceline noticed the way her father spoke to the doctor. _He's saying his name so casually. Maybe they're colleagues._

"Marceline, you couldn't remember them?" Sebastian asked. The vampire queen shook her head. "Well, you remember your father which means it's not totally a severe condition." The doctor faced Hunson. "Unfortunately, she couldn't remember them. That means only a portion of her mind is affected in the accident. You see, her head dealt a large blow due to a great impact in the accident." Sebastian explained.

Hunson slowly nodded "Uh. That means?"

"That means Marceline might have a partial memory loss but as I can observed now, she really has it. Except for the fact that she has broken bones which will be okay tomorrow since the healing capacities of a vampire are fast acting, she has-" he thinks for a while and continued, "amnesia.

"Though I'm still unsure of what has been affected and what will be affected in your memories, this is quite serious even though only a fraction was affected and forgotten", the Doctor finished.

Marceline was quiet the whole time the doctor was giving an explanation to her condition. She was taking all the happenings slowly. Still, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable because she couldn't remember some of her memories.

"Marceline doesn't remember us? Aww" the ghost whined.

"Marceline, of course, will remember you although 'when' is the question. She will remember things at the right time", he smiled a creepy smile like he knows what Marceline will be facing in the near future. "Just don't push yourself. Everything will be alright"

"Is it okay to let her remember us? I mean, we'll tell her stories of us and such." the vampire girl said.

"You mean our misadventures and such" the ghost said smiling while nudging his elbow to the vampire girl's arm.

"Yes, that is better." Sebastian answered. "Vampires do heal physically but it is rather a difficult thing to mend a mental ... complication. We, vampires never have so many emotional and mental problems. Normally, we suffer physically. And so, I never have to face vampire patients due to all the healing capacities we all had."

What the doctor said was true. Vampires really don't need to go to the hospital especially the vampire monarchies that had better healing powers than the common ones.

"So don't try to push yourself too hard, Marceline", the doctor continued. He looks at Marceline and then looks at his watch. "I think it's my time to go now." He looks at the three strangers. "Though you three should introduce yourselves at Marceline; she still doesn't remember the three of you." He smiled and bowed down before leaving the room.

The moment Sebastian stepped outside and was not in sight, the vampire spoke.

"Uhmm. Okay. Hey Marceline", she raised her right hand and nod at Marceline acknowledging herself to the vampire queen. "I'm Keila and I'm a vampire. This is Bongo" She points at the ghost beside her. "And that's Guy" the shapeshifter raises his hand and said 'Hi'.

"And we're all in a band called Marceline and The Scream Queens-"

At hearing the name of the band, Marceline scrunched up her face. _What? Marceline and The Scream Queens? Is that my name there? Wait, I have a band? Wowza. That's so cool!_

Before Keila continues, Hunson Abadeer jutted in. "Okay, I think I still have a few meetings to attend to. You know, the business" He winked at Marceline and went to the door.

"At the very least, you never forgot me", and then he smiled before stepping outside and closing the door.

Marceline frowned at what his father said. "Damn globbit! Why didn't I forget my father? I should have forgotten him not you guys. You're all amazing... I think. I mean why name a band with my name in it. Yeah, right? haha", Marceline laughed awkwardly but still happy that she had this guys.

For Marceline, she knew deep inside herself that she could and should trust them.

 _Come on, I'm in a band? That's awesome. At long last, I'm in a band!_

After the introductions, they told her stories of how they all hanged out together, jamming and going to cities and then perform whenever someone would call them.

When they were gone, she couldn't help but think why she forgot them.

 _I mean, they're pretty amazing. We clicked very nicely. I just hope that I haven't forgotten something or someone else important. At any rate, I never forgot being the vampire queen and I still remember daddy and the fries incident. Errr. Now, I remember that!_

She tried to remember anything else because she doesn't want to remember her father anymore.

 _Well, I remember my ex-boyfriend Ash, how he sold my... Hambo! Hambo! Where are you? I hate that psycho so much. He sold my Hambo for a stupid stick or wand. I don't know. Okay! Marceline, remember anything but that weenie. Ah! I remember Simon, how he was... consumed by the power of his crown... Glob! Bad memory! Bad memory! Remember anything else other than that memory. Sigh. I miss Simon. So much._

And then Marceline remembered something; something flashing pink.

 _Huh? Pink? But I don't even like the color pink_ , she thought, confusion was etched in her face. _Yikes._ But still, she tried clinging to that memory. Until-

"Ahhnn", she groaned. Her head throbbed painfully. _So painful._ "Nnnn. Danglobbit."

At the back of her mind, she remembered Sebastian's voice saying, ' _Just_ don't _push yourself. Everything will be alrigh_ t.'

Marceline tried to calm herself. She sighed a calming sigh and breathed in and breathed out. This act makes her more at ease and more... relax. This was what Simon made her do when she was still but a child hundreds of years ago. She tried to sleep, thinking that this was what she needed right now. She never bothered floating because she was still tired. She never realized that she immediately fell asleep due to exhaustion.

The next day, at night. Marceline felt better. Without further excitement, she tore down the cast and wore new clothes she found at her room. She unwrapped the bandage covering her head but still felt a prickly sensation there but ignored it as she was now excited to go outside.

 _Well now, I'm feeling much better although I still couldn't remember my bandmates. Sigh._

Suddenly, she remembered something. Actually, she remembered that she forgot something and that was when the door flew past her. Yep, the door. Keila, as Marceline remembered, kicked the said door.

"Ooops", Keila said. She didn't realize her strength in kicking the door. Because of this, a chorus of laughter and teases erupted in the room.

Suddenly Guy noticed that Marceline was not on the bed anymore and that she was not covered in her cast and bandages. "Hey, you're not in a cast anymore." He was so happy that he shifted something not humanoid. Until he shaped back again as a human. Guy usually shapeshifts whenever he felt his emotions were at its peak and now he was happy that Marceline was fine.

"Hmm. Yeah. Sebastian said that I can take it off once I'm completely recovered." Marceline said, smirking at them. "And I'm completely recovered..." showing them her body with wide arms outstretched "Physically", she added before dropping down her arms.

"Oh. Since you're recovered... physically", Bongo said, copying the same tone Marceline used. "Wanna come with us? Let's go jam together!"

"M'kay" she agreed. _But I still haven't said my problem to them._ "Er. guys.."

"You should bring your bass, Marce. It's just in your house right?"

 _And the problem came_ , Marceline thought.

"Actually, I uhmm", Marceline was having seconds thoughts if she really wanted to say her problem to them. _Well, they are the only ones who can help me. And I really think that I could trust this people._

"The thing is I forgot where my house is. Though I know what it looks like, I don't know where it is and how can I go there." Marceline told them.

"You don't know where your house is?!" Bongo and Guy screamed in unison.

Following the action, Keila and Marceline covered their ears.

"Don't you guys know where my house is?"

Both Bongo and Guy shook their heads. _Oh glob! I can never get back home at this rate. Well, I can search for it..._

"Well, I know where it is. I think so." Keila said with uncertainty. "That's like 75 years ago but yes, I know the way."

"At least, you know. Well, come on let's search for my house."

 _That time, I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I mean, whoever forgets her own house, right?_

* * *

 _It was three weeks after the accident that I remember everything about my bandmates but I don't want to tell them yet. Hahaha. I wanted to fool them. At first, I didn't realize that my memories came back. I don't know. It feels like I just woke up and then I suddenly knew them._

 _Small things would trigger something to me. Like how my guitar pick had so many memories in it; it was given to me by Bongo; used a lot by Keila and Guy; Guy almost lost that precious pick but later on we found it. And then there are my bandshirts. Yeah, my bandshirts that I usually get whenever I went to concerts and big events. I remembered the feelings in them._

 _Those small things would trigger a lot of memories until I remember what happened that time. I remembered the first time I met each of my bandmates. I remembered some of my childhood memories. I remembered my adventures across the world. I remembered that I had and still have many places and properties with a big 'M' on it as my own mark. I remembered all... Or so I thought._

 _Anyway, I wanted to fool my bandmates. So I acted like I still didn't know them until Keila noticed something that I should have forgotten because I still have 'amnesia'._

 _Before that, they had been telling me about our 'misadventures' together as what Bongo liked to call it. So I said I had heard it while they were telling stories of our adventures. And yeah, I lied. They immediately knew. And boom. My cover blew off. They didn't get mad at me. They just laugh it off and that was it. We completely believe that I'm fine and that everything was back to where it belongs. I also believe them but I knew myself. Something was still bothering me._

 _I talked to Keila about this; I asked her if there were things that she still hadn't told me._

 _You see, Keila is my 'closer' friend in the gang. So, I talked to her a lot. I also talked with Guy and Bongo but Keila and I are way closer._

"Huh? I thought everything is back in that head", Keila said one time when Marceline was telling her how bothered she was with the entire "amnesia" thing, as she was pointing out the vampire queen's head.

"Well, I don't know. Yeah, I remember everything about Nightosphere. Myself. Both of my parents. How I became a vampire and how I got my awesome abilities. Simon. Grod! Even Ash! Not just pieces and bits and flashes of my memories anymore but the whole happenings. It's just that... there's this something that has been pulling in my gut that... that makes me... makes me... sigh. I don't know."

 _I guess I'm making a confused and pity face at that time because Keila made this face that only surfaces when we help others._

"Everything will be alright. Don't push yourself anymore", she said, patting Marceline's shoulder.

 _I never reacted back because I didn't know what I would answer back. So that was the end of it. I never bother it and I never get bothered by it until the time that Bongo said a thing about a certain person._

 _I never listened to him that time. All I know was he was talking about a certain person that I don't really know but I think that person was always related to pink. I don't know. She, a princess actually as what Bongo said, always wears pink. I think so. Or maybe she has pink stuff. Well, I don't really know. Because duh? Pink? What's with that, right? Pink is not even in my color wheel at all._

That time, Marceline remembered something pink. The same shade of pink that she remembered when she was still at the hospital. Feeling a head ache coming, she touched her temples to ease the pain.

She sighed. _I don't want to be bothered by my worries anymore. Don't be bothered by that Marceline. Come on!_

Out of the blue she thought that she wanted to leave Nigthosphere. Whenever Marceline was on the verge of falling and confusion, she would throw herself at adventures; at exploring to keep her mind busy.

 _I mean, once upon a time I journeyed around the world. I found a school of goldfish beasts, played around the court of the Fire Estate, brought cute nut creatures in my house and etcetera. So what's the harm?_

 _Even though, I said to myself to never worry I still get worried, maybe it is better if I just go outside. Take a vacation, relax, adventure. Something like that just to forget my problems and worries, the accident. Really, I'm still not sure if I really did recover all of my memories._

* * *

A week later, Marceline packed her things ready to leave that afternoon. The only thing left off was to go to their jamming session and tell to her bandmates where she would go and be staying for a while.

That afternoon, Marceline had been certain that her memories were still not in its rightful places and that she still has partial amnesia. She realized this when she didn't recall the times when she was telling to her bandmates how Ooo was a completely terrible place.

Marceline was also thankful that her bandmates are fine with her decision especially Keila. The vampire queen also consulted her doctor because...

 _Okay I know. The vampire queen consulting a doctor? Is she losing her mind? I thought she's pretty independent and wild?_ Marceline's thoughts were running rampantly when she consulted her doctor but truthfully, ever since that accident, she was pretty much not herself anymore.

 _I want to find myself again to get back to my normal everyday life. That's my life. S_ he also found herself sighing more than usual.

That was the reason why Marceline was still sitting on her black slick car and not bothering to move, just gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Nothing's going to happen if I keep staring at the road in front me", Marceline said loudly just to encourage herself.

At that, she revved up the engine of the car and sped off down the lane.

* * *

12/20/2015


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I would like to apologize because I haven't posted in awhile. Even if it's still Christmas vacation there are still so much things to do in school and at home so, I'm pretty much busy. And this Monday, classes will resume and two weeks after that will be our dreaded midterms. Yeah! (sarcasm implied).

Anyway, it's Bonnibel's time to shine in this chapter. Yay! Also, I'm sorry if my characters were a 'bit' out-of-character. Maybe, I'll just blame it to the story since this is completely an AU. So there you go. :D

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read, favorite, and followed, and of course reviewed. Very very very very much appreciated. XD

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward.**

Chapter 3

Bonnibel Becket was born from a rich and powerful family. Ever since she was a child, she was taught the best and proper manners to succeed the family business and the political affairs their family had in the land they founded. At first it was only called the Land of Ooo. It started as a small town until it grew and grew that many families have been seeking their help to also grow a nation.

Eventually, all the leaders of the neighbouring cities decided to make the Land of Ooo a country since different kingdoms have been in league with them. Kings and Queens from different kingdoms united just to bring back the peace the inflicting wars had been causing. In the midst of all this, the Becket family stood up and made them to serve as their leaders.

As time passed by, changes had been seen in the said country. It was now governed by different species in their own lands. Because of this, different kinds of governments have been used just to see what the best way to govern their own citizens was. At long last, they bring back the monarchial government since it was the befitting way as what they can see.

Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, Dukes, Duchess and other titles ruled their kingdoms and lived in their palaces. Citizens of different kingdoms are happy to know this. Economic and social standings had been balanced well and crime rates had been decreasing ever since. Everyone was happy to know that they have wonderful rulers.

Since the country was originated, the families were still in power due to the prolonged existence of their species.

The Becket family was an example.

The Beckets are a family of candy and they were the rulers of the Candy Kingdom. Alexander Becket was still the head of the family even all those thousands of years. He is the one who founded the land of Ooo and lead the kingdoms to sought peace in each of them. And he is Bonnibel's father.

At this time of power and leadership, Bonnibel was born. Some part of her was made out of bubblegum just like her mother, Elizabeth.

Just like what was said earlier, at such a young age Bonnibel was taught how to act like a perfect princess. From the way she walks, the way she eats, the postures and hand gestures she would make, and other _proper etiquette_ every princess should know, Bonnibel perfected it. And the princess loves it. She loves all the lessons she was taught. She was also taught that what she was doing was for the sake of her kingdom and citizens.

Another thing she knew well enough was that her parents both expected great things for her. She loved her father and mother and their citizens. Regrettably, since she was the successor of the kingdoms she was always protected by the banana guards and even the gumball guardians thus, making it not easy to make friends with the other candy citizens. Although, she was a little sad about this things she needed to turn a blind eye to this.

Since she has royal blood, her life expectancy is prolonged making her near immortal just like her parents. Because of this, her aging period will become slow and unhurried when she reached a certain age.

At age thirteen, it seemed that her age stopped at that point but the truth was she still ages but only at a slow rate. Eventually, she met citizens of their country, whether it was her citizen or from the neighbouring kingdoms. She also met different kinds of princesses in which some of them became her friends. Everything was going alright.

As for the family business they had, Elizabeth was the one who founded it. It was a candy and sweets factory. It was founded later when the wars had stopped and the uprising of the age of industry was in bloom.

As everyone else knew, she had a passion in inventing new things especially new flavours and kinds of candy sweets. And so that was how their candy factory originated. When Bonnibel arrives at the right age, this factory would be one of the many things her parents would be leaving to her.

The Princess was at age fifteen when his father, Alexander Becket died from old age. He had been alive for thousands of years and it was his time to go now. He died contentedly knowing that her only daughter and princess will be succeeding all his works and the kingdom he cherished. It didn't take longer when her mother, Elizabeth Becket also died. Same as her father, she died happily, leaving the family business to her daughter.

Ever since the loss of her parents, Bonnibel Becket became busier than ever. Other than ruling her kingdom, she had to hold and attend meetings with different kingdoms to discuss things concerning their country. In the past, her father was the one who calls the meetings and gatherings but since his death, Bonnibel was the one who had to carry that duty now.

Other monarchs were against Bonnibel's reign at first but eventually they saw how responsible, wise and clever she was and so they let her take the work.

Of course, Bonnibel also had to manage their family business. When she doesn't have to take political matters concerning her city, she comes to their candy factory. She manages all the paperworks needed there. Although, she had a secretary and workers in the factory, she still had to come and go in the factory since her presence was still necessary there.

Another thing the princess enjoy was experimenting in her own private lab. She spends most of her free time in there, mixing vials and substances to discover something new.

Ever since she was a little girl, she became fascinated on how certain things work. And so she began testing subjects and observing their functions, capacities and limitations until good results would be produced. That was how the pink monarchy started to became a brilliant scientist.

Regarding her name, the princess doesn't want anybody to call her in her first name. The only people she let was her father and mother who were now dead and so no one ever calls her first name anymore. Because of this, her candy subjects called her Princess Bubblegum.

Now, over 150 years had passed since her loss. Many things change again this time, mainly the government. The government system changed per se.

Kingdoms became cities and Monarchs became Mayors. The only thing that doesn't change anymore was the princess's age.

She was 18 years old and will forever be 18. She never worries about that since she prioritizes her kingdom or should I say her city now.

The citizens don't seem too happy at all about this but they adapted the changes and became okay with it. Along with the governmental change, science and technology rise. Princess Bubblegum had a large contribution in this issue. Being a scientist, she invented and innovated things that may help her city until everything was considered in peace again.

With concern to her city, it is now called Ooo City. Before, it was just the Candy City but since it was now the capital of the Land of Ooo where most of the transactions, meetings and gatherings take place and the city Princess Bubblegum rules, which was their leader, they followed the name of the country they were in which is the Land of Ooo.

Most of the population in the city area is still candy people and even though the government system change and the Princess is now the Mayor of the city, her citizens still call her Princess Bubblegum. Bonnibel couldn't resist her citizens since she loved them all like they were her children which was partly true since some candy people were made by Bonnibel. She really loved her people and would do everything for them and for their sakes.

Her parents, Alexander and Elizabeth left many things to Bonnibel, but what they really leave in Bonnibel's mind is their family saying/motto which is "Responsibility demands sacrifices".

Princess Bubblegum knew this ever since she was a child and sometimes she couldn't do something about it because she knows she was the only one who could do all the responsibilities left behind.

* * *

01/02/2016


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! Finally midterms have finally ended and now I'm back for another chapter. And yes, about the last chapter, I'm sorry about the info dump. Last chap was supposed to be the first half of the whole chapter three and this chapter was the continuation. But since I felt really bad that I left this story for almost a month, I made the last part longer than I intended to do so. And finally this is it.

I would like to thank and send my gratitude to all the people who read, followed, favorite, and of course reviewed.

About that, thank you very very much **SeliniErastis** for that review and reminders. :D To all the anons and guests thank you too. You don't how much it means to me to see you guys reviewing. XD

Well, then here goes Chapter 4.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Adventure Time. They all belong to the works and ideas of Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 4

Present Time:

Bonnibel Becket slumped down onto her office chair. She just got home after spending her time with the other daughters of the mayors or 'the princesses' as what they still insisted on calling themselves. And _Princess Bubblegum_ was not fond of this day even before her parents die. She just went on with this thing because 'attendance is obligatory' as what her mother said before but it was just a gathering of the girls to express what they had been through. She was just attending this for the good of her people and the name of her city.

Now, even after all these years the Princess Day has still been going on even though they were not, technically, princesses anymore but daughters of the mayors of their own cities.

The bubblegum princess just couldn't excuse herself to these events since she was the only official in her city and that she was representing the candy city noted that she was the president of all the mayors and her presence was truly necessary.

At any rate, all she did was answer her crossword puzzles and not listen to _Breakfast Princess_ 's hair extensions or _Lumpy Space Princess_ 's boyfriend problems or _Cornflakes Princess_ 's wardrobe change. She just couldn't get why these _princesses_ were making such a big deal out of small things.

 _And I still have the problem about the Magic Man and the Door Lord incidents_ , Bonnibel thought. _I hope this end early so I can finish all the works at the office._ She then continued what she had been doing, answering her crossword puzzle.

After three and a half minutes, she had already finished her crossword puzzle. A little while later, farewells and goodbyes erupted in the hall. She greeted everyone else through handshakes and smiles and bid them goodbye.

With her butler and escorts, she took a ride to her home.

Now, after slumping down on her chair she couldn't help but think how she survived the two meetings in the morning, a science conference about quantum physics with other scientists, and then spending another meeting after. Of course, there was another one, the highlight of her day actually, the dreaded Princess Day. Moreover, she still hadn't started reading all through the complaints that her citizens experienced because of the Magic Man and Door Lord's doings.

At first, it was just the Magic Man doing pranks and his magic things but later on the Door Lord broke through his prison. Again.

Bonnibel couldn't remember how many times the Door Lord had already escaped in his prison but every time he escaped the only thing he ever did was cause mischief and took the most precious things her citizens have. And because of that another problem was added to the list of things the mayor needed to manage.

Other than the mischief the Magic Man and Door Lord were doing, Bubblegum also needed to organize the meeting with the Lemongrabs as they had been negotiating and trading their products to each other these past years. Although the Lemongrabs made the mayor's head ache due to their unacceptable demands and other what-nots, Bonnibel never complain. She just kept it all through herself.

Going back to her work she filed the stacked papers into their certain folders and then one-by-one read them carefully. She needed to organize things before plunging herself into a deep hard work which was what she's doing right now.

* * *

"Princess Bubblegum?" Bubblegum was deeply engrossed with her paper works that she hadn't even heard the call of her loyal butler.

A rap on her door sounded and then Peppermint Butler called again, "Princess Bubblegum? Are you still in there? Can I come in?" Hearing no answer on his request, he tried opening the door and went in to her master's office. He closed the room after going in completely.

Peppermint Butler was a short man with puffy cheeks and had a very white skin tone with thin red stripes covering some parts of his skin much like a peppermint since he was a peppermint humanoid. Also, he wore his butler uniform... a lot since he was a butler. He was also one of the most loyal subjects the Becket family ever had.

Peppermint Butler was a little wary to approach the princess. Looking at her, she was so absorbed with her own little world of business and papers. And Peppermint Butler was only making it a lot worse because he was bringing in the papers the princess needed to sign. The butler, having second thoughts a while ago finally decided to approach the princess. He silently sighed and finally coughed loudly to recognize his presence to the princess.

"Ahem!"

The Princess looked up directly to the voice it belonged with a surprise on her face. "Oh Peppermint! I didn't know you were there." She then looked back at the papers before her and engaged herself to what she had been doing earlier. "So...?"

"I tried calling you from the outside _Princess_ but it seems you haven't heard me. I tried the door and it was open so I entered. I'm sorry for entering without your permission," said the butler politely.

"No, that is okay. I should be the one apologizing to you Pep. I didn't even hear you before. And also please stop the 'princess' thing. I'm not a princess anymore in actually I'm more of a mayor now." Bonnibel said, still busy scribbling notes from her paperworks.

"I'm sorry _Princess_ but you're still a princess to me and nothing can change that even if the monarchial government had been put at ease after all these decades."

The _Princess_ sighed still not looking to her butler but at the papers on her desk "Well, as you say so."

In actuality, the princess internally smiled. She was happy that Peppermint Butler was loyal to her. And she was really grateful for that.

The butler bowed down even though the princess couldn't see his action as she was still engaged to her work. Stepping closer to the bubblegum princess until he was in close proximity he said his true purpose.

"This is the papers you need to sign for the different events and confluences you will be attending to this coming week," He then passed the folder to Bonnibel and show another folder. "while this is the papers that is still in need of the agreement of the other cities. We already checked through the papers and your consent and sign is the only thing left off before we send this to different cities and wait for their approval."

He then passed another folder, the last one, before he continued speaking.

"Finally, this is the goods you demand for the city. Mostly, it's candy shipments. And then the equipments and supplies you need to reconstruct for the theme park that the Magic Man destroyed. Go through with the list before signing at the end of the paper."

"Mmm." The _Princess_ opened the folders and started skimming through it but not really processing what she had been seeing. She then closed the folder and said, "Okay. Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all about... Ah no, I have news for you _Princess_." He paused, "It is about the Magic Man."

Bonnibel turned her head so quickly that she couldn't help but think that it would be sprained, she then made a grimaced face before asking what the news was about.

"A witness reported seeing the Magic Man somewhere in the northern parts of the country. The enforcement took notice of this lead and took action on it. Later they confirmed that the Magic Man has been taking shelter at an abandoned house there."

"Mmm. Okay. Is where he is still part of our city?"

"No. Not anymore. He's in the Wilburs' city now and not in our city anymore." With eyes being in slits, he whispered, "Let them handle all the works, Princess. He is in their territory now."

She nodded her head slowly, letting the facts sink in. "He is fast to travel. Just yesterday he was here and nearly flipped the east side of the city. At the very least we have a clue to where he is and Peps..." the _Princess_ stopped to look at the butler, "not just because he is not in our vicinity anymore, that we shouldn't handle the problem regarding the Magic Man. Remember I have a responsibility not just in our city but in the whole Land of Ooo, our country." Bubblegum sighed. "Anyway, when did you say it was reported?"

Peppermint Butler lowered down his head. He didn't meant what he said; he just prioritises the condition of her princess more. "I didn't say when. Well, the witness reported the sighting this morning and then the enforcement verified it by the end of the afternoon."

"Mmm" The pink princess absorbed the new information they had about the magic man. _He is really fast. Well, he has magic. Of course, travelling is just an easy pie to him. There might be other tricks in his sleeves though; after all, magic is really a powerful thing._

"Well, that's all of it," said Peppermint Butler. "If you ever need me just call me. Though I suggest a sleep is what you need right now." He then checked his wristwatch; the small hand which indicated the hour is on the VIII and the minute hand on the XII. "It's 8pm by the way. Anything you need?"

The bubblegum princess was unaware of the time she spent in her office. She didn't even realize it had been three hours since she started working her paperworks. She looked up above the door infront of her and saw that the time was indeed 8:00. She needed to finish quickly signing the papers brought to her before continuing what she had been doing before.

She then remembered that she still have to make the Lemongrabs aware that the negotiation they would be having will be carried out this coming week. Fortunately, she already finished organizing her presentations for the negotiations a little while before her butler came in.

She looked at Peppermint Butler.

"Actually, I need you to call the Lemongrabs. They tend to be a bit forgetful to things they don't have an interest. After calling them, send a letter to them addressed at their city hall just in case they still forget. Remind them the meeting will be at ours, two days after tomorrow."

"Yes, _Princess_." He finally walked outside leaving Bonnibel all alone with works she still had to do.

* * *

It was almost nine in the evening when she finished sifting and signing through the papers Peppermint Butler had given to her that evening. She stacked the papers into a neat file on the corner of her table before going back to the things she was working before. She was already halfway through it when Peppermint Butler interrupted her with the papers and the news earlier.

Now looking at her work, she finally noticed that she had finished all her works for the upcoming week and what she had been working on is for the next weeks after. She smiled contentedly. She did not expect to finish already all her works before the week even comes.

 _Maybe this upcoming week will be wonderful. I can already relax from all this desk works. Maybe._

She then remembered the Magic Man. She groaned. The euphoric feelings she felt a little while ago was now dissolved.

 _Bonnibel, don't forget the Magic Man. And yes you can relax from your desk works but that doesn't include all the field works you still have to do._

She frowned. She could keep up her desk works and city halls' meetings and such but whenever she went with the Enforcement Team and talked with the Magic Man and the Door Lord she just couldn't keep up with all the running and the adventure.

She was an intelligent person. Her brain was way more advance than all the others but her body couldn't keep up with others. Anymore. She frowned at that thought.

Completely dismissing her thoughts, she looked up again at the wall clock, noticing now that the minute hand was now exactly at the XII.

She yawned. It was just at this instant that it hit her how exhausted she was.

Finally standing up, she cleaned and organized the papers in front of her before turning off the lights and leaving the room before shutting the door.

On her way to her bedchamber, she walked past her butler.

"Peps, the files you need are in my office. Just take it there, alright?" She said to him.

"Yes, m'lady."

"Okay, good night. I think I need to sleep right now."

"But _Princess_ you still haven't had dinner!"

She frowned, "Oh yeah, then I'll have dinner tomorrow morning."

"Isn't that called breakfast anymore?!" Pepermint Butler was furious. He couldn't let her _Princess_ go to sleep without her stomach full. As much as he liked the idea of the _Princess_ getting sleep, he didn't like the idea of the _Princess_ getting sick more. Also, it was his duty to make the _Princess_ eat.

Bonnibel giggled. "I'm just kidding, Pep But." She liked teasing the loyal butler. "But don't worry; I'll be having dinner later. Can you please bring it to my sleeping quarters? I still need to clean myself."

"Oh. Alright," he was more at ease now that he knew that the Princess was just kidding. He remembered the time when the Princess was still a child. He smiled.

He liked those days. Very much. He remembered the pranks. He was always picked on. The princess and-

"Well, here we are. Thanks again," Bonnibel said, interrupting the butler's reminiscence. They were in front of her bedchamber now. Before the butler could even walked away to prepare her dinner, Bonnibel stopped him.

Confusion was etched on the butler's face. "Did you need anything else, m'lady?" he asked politely, thinking the princess needed something more.

"Ah no. I just- Well, you usually call me when dinner is ready right? But tonight, you didn't even interrupt me." They were finally inside Bonnibel's room.

"Huh? But Princess did you forget? You told me to never interrupt you whenever you are engrossed to your works even when dinner is prepared."

"... Oh yeah!" she exclaimed rather enthusiastically to hide the lie between. Actually, the Princess didn't remember. _I must be really tired. I couldn't even think properly now._

"You must be really hungry and tired now, Princess. Don't worry, I'll prepare even faster." He said before running downstairs to the kitchen.

 _Yes, I must be._ Bonnibel deeply sighed. She walked to her interconnected bathroom and stripped of her clothes so she could take a bath and plunged herself into the water.

* * *

She was now feeling refreshed after taking a bath and eating dinner. After taking bath, she found her dinner at the tabletop with a note tucked in;

 _Please eat your dinner so you'll be better and then get some sleep after. - Peppermint_

So she did what it told and after a while she laid down in her bed. She didn't realize how exhausting the day was until she felt relieved that her back was now lying on her soft mattress. With her eyes slowly closing in, she fell asleep not knowing that another nightmare would start to creep in her sleep.

* * *

Bonnibel was screaming.

That was a fact.

She suddenly sat up forward, clutching her chest so hard. She was panting heavily like someone was chasing her and that she was running for her dear life. She tried to calm herself but was having a hard time to manage that. So, she started counting numbers up to ten to ease her breathing.

When she felt that her breathing returned to a normal rate, she pushed her hair back. She felt that she was drenched in her own sweat and frowned because of that. But on the other hand, she was really thankful no one could hear her screams since her room had special insulators, making her room soundproof. She couldn't bear seeing their concerned faces when they started rushing in and asking questions if she was alright.

Thinking back to the reason for the sudden wake up, she recalled her dream.

 _No Bonnibel that was not a dream. It's a- a... nightmare._

Bonnibel shivered even if she was sweating so badly. She tried hard to remember something about it but couldn't recall what her dream was. All she knew was that it was cold and it was dark. She couldn't see anything and make out what her nightmares was about just like the other past nights.

She sighed as she ran fingers through the strands of her hair and took deep breaths. Standing up, she thought about taking another shower and getting back to sleep and then sleep through her nightmares, again.

* * *

The bubblegum princess found herself staring at her walls; gazing at the intricate swirling designs that pattern her royal chambers in front of her. She was currently laying down on her bed with her weight propped up on her right side.

 _I cannot believe that I am completely wide awake at-_

Bonnibel stopped her thoughts in mid-sentence to check the current time on her bedside clock.

 _-at 11 o'clock in the evening..._

She groaned rather loudly and tried getting back to sleep but found it hard to.

She thought about getting back in her office to start her work for the next, next weeks but decided not to since she was already ahead of it.

She suddenly sat up as if a brilliant idea came to her which was really accurate since she thought of an incredulous one.

 _What if I take a stroll downtown?_ She thought rather enthusiastically.

She hadn't had a walk for a while now since she had too many responsibilities in her work and business. She missed the feeling of the cold wind on her skin; the moon above _them_ when they were walking the streets; the safeness she felt whenever _she_ was holding her...

 _What_?! She shook her head and then sighed. _What was I thinking?_

She stood up, the past recollections was already in the back of her head. She readied herself for what she would be doing then considered telling Peppermint about her almost-midnight rendezvous which would probably earn a lot furious calls and make the whole place awake.

 _Or maybe I could just sneak out to have fun and let nobody know about this whole event._

She smiled. Of course, she picked the latter.

Bonnibel didn't know why she was feeling so rebellious tonight. She just felt that this was the right night to take a stroll downtown and enjoy the feelings she felt right now. Besides she couldn't sleep for the night.

Now wearing a more comfortable outfit than her nightgown, she walked past the dim-lighted halls of her house. She would take the secret tunnels that they had been keeping instead of using the front gates in case any candy (humanoid) subjects would see her sneaking out of her own house.

Bonnibel couldn't help but reminisce the moments when she was young and was playing around their castle, memorizing all the secret passages around, and playing hide and seek with Peppermint.

And then after minutes of walking and crawling down the basement and secret passages in her former-castle now identified as the city hall, she was now at last outside her _manor._ She breathed in the fresh cool wind and shivered when she felt it brushed her skin. Now that she felt cold, she remembered that she forgot to bring with her a jacket as she was currently wearing a tee-shirt and pink pants. She then hugged herself to gather heat to herself. Even with only the street lights and the stars to guide her through, Bonnibel wasn't afraid of what might be lurking in the dark. She felt safe in her own city. She also knew that the banana guards were doing their duty well enough to protect the candy citizens.

While walking, she could see that houses were closed (of course) and that the lights were turned off.

 _People are probably sleeping right now, and here I am walking alone in a peaceful night,_ Bonnibel thought.

Every now and then, she would pass people who were probably buying in the near convenience store. She would look down at her feet so that no one could identify her as Mayor Becket. Somehow, Bonnibel was confident that they would not think of her as the mayor since it was now late at night and they wouldn't think that their mayor was still outside her manor but she knew not to be so confident about that.

"Ey Princess! What you doing here, walking alone in the dark!" Someone called. So, someone really noticed her. She groaned. What could be so noticeable about her?

Of course, the pink hair and pink hue of her skin.

She looked back and saw that the person calling her was on the other side of the road. She noticed that it was a man of thirties with a bright blue cap on his head. He had dark skin and a curly mustache. _Oh, so it was Starchy._

"Uhmm-" Bonnibel didn't know what to say. She could say that she needed to do or buy something laboratory-related in the store. Or she could say she was hungry and was now planning to buy some food in the store. Or she could run and pretend she was not 'Princess'.

 _Ha! As if I could run. He already saw me. And for glob's sake I'm the only person here who has a pink hair._

"Oh Starchy! I was just on my way to the store to buy something I needed. And just walking..." She said calmly and casually.

"Well, let old Starchy come with you. You are alone and Starchy will keep you safe."

Bonnibel shook her head "No Starchy, I am alright though I have a favor to ask."

"Eh, you sure about that. I mean walking alone." Starchy said, still not getting over the fact the Bonnibel wanted to walk alone. He crossed the street and he was now talking face-to-face with Bonnibel.

"Yes, I am sure," she smiled. "About the favor-"

"Oh yes! Anything you want my Princess!" He bowed down.

"Can you let me borrow you cap? Just for tonight."

* * *

Bonnibel was sitting on a swing.

Just sitting on it and not swinging. After Starchy let her borrow his cap and went home, she wore his cap, hiding all her pink hair inside. She also said to him to never tell anyone about her almost-midnight strolling. On her way to the store, she passed this park-slash-playground and she realized that the store was just a fence block and steps away.

Carefully, she walked backwards; she was still sitting and gripping the chain of the swing. She let her feet dug the sand, raised it and let the gravity worked its way.

 _Yes, the gravity. Just the force that makes everything falls down._

She was now swinging back and forth. She closed her eyes, liking the feeling of being suspended in the air. She really felt like flying that time but just like how fast it goes, the swinging slowly stops. She then jumped and landed on her feet before the swinging completely stops.

Bonnibel was aware of how late it was, however she also knew that it was still not midnight. In their city, there was a bell tower that has a clock that chimes when the clock strikes twelve. So, she looked at her digital wristwatch to check what the time was and she frowned when she saw a red blinking _11:50PM_ on her watch.

 _I should probably get back but not before checking the store out. I might really buy something if I checked through it. Or I could just buy a drink. What's more, I already said to Starchy that I'll be going to the store. At least, I'm completely saying the truth._

Even in the playground, Bonnibel could see the convenience store. It was just a walk away and Bonnibel was determined to buy a drink. She was now back on the sidewalk and saw that there were several cars parked on the parking lot of the 24/7 store.

 _Nothing like when it was daylight._ She could count all the cars parked with her fingers. _Four, only four._

Bonnibel dismissed the thought easily and walked the remaining few steps to the store.

Outside, there were a few vending machines for drinks and sodas and bags of chips. She also noticed that there was a hooded man leaning on the machine for drinks; probably purchasing a soda or a cola.

Bonnibel didn't think about it anymore, she opened the door to the store. It was small but everything was in it; from foods, to essential materials to travelling packs to medicines. _Very convenient._ Bonnibel thought.

She checked every lane but nothing was intriguing her. Instead, Bonnibel went outside and was planning to buy a drink but the man was still there. Now looking at the stranger, she noticed that she didn't know who he was and Bonnibel know everyone in her own city. She was about to ask if everything was alright when she noticed that the currency she was putting on the coin slot was different to hers and the city's.

 _Ah! Now that seems to be the problem. He must be a foreigner to have a different currency. He should've at least changed his money to this country's currency that must be why he was taking so long to get a drink._ Bonnibel was now determined to help this guy.

"Ahem! Uhm. Excuse me, but you seem to be having difficulties in... that." Bonnibel pointed out to the vending machine.

The man just nodded.

"Look, I think you have a different currency." Bonnibel crouched down to retrieve the coin and she was now looking at a golden coin with embedded bones and skulls. "This is Nightosphere's." She said a matter-of-factly.

"You need to have Ooo's when you pay here, mister. Look, your drink's on me this time. Treat this as a welcoming gift." Bonnibel said still looking forward to the vending machine to pick her and the man's drink. She said that it was her treat since he clearly looked like he just arrived here. "What do you want by the way?"

The man chucked lightly. "Yeah, I was having a problem there. The vending machine seems to vomit my money. And also I want a cherry soda. Thank you." He said in high but musical tone much like a girl.

 _Hmm. I'm right about him picking a soda._ Bonnibel realized that she liked the voice of this man and that it was familiar to her. Suddenly, she remembered the tone of his voice. _Wait! That's like- He must be a she! And not just a she but -_ Bonnibel turned to face the hooded stranger.

And the clock stroke to twelve, reminding them that it was now midnight. Unfortunately, Bonnibel seemed to not notice this.

Earlier, Bonnibel couldn't saw _his_ face but now that the light was directly striking the _man's_ face, Bonnibel could clearly see that _his_ eyes were red, _his_ skin was pale, _his_ ears were pointed, _his_ hair was a dark mane of black; probably long because she couldn't see it since _his_ jacket was obscuring the length of it and of course that feminine face.

"Marceline," she breathed out, like she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm. What do you mean? Do I know you?"

Bonnibel was speechless; she couldn't believe Marceline didn't know her after what she had done to her.

 _After she screamed at me with that beautiful voice of hers two months ago._

* * *

01/27/2016


	5. Chapter 5

You could start with reading the chapter now and skip this because the note will truly be long although please read the the fifth paragraph and so on but if you want to read all what I'm saying about then thank you, I'll be glad.

And yes, what you're seeing now is an update! I am very very sorry for not updating for _almost_ a month. It's just that reality has been taking so much of my time. And also I had been sick for days. I don't know how I got the flu but yeah, that was that. I also cut my fingers not intentionally of course and writing at school and typing on my laptop had been so hard. And then just this Saturday (the date I should have posted this) I threw up every second and stayed in my bed the whole weekend. Yeah I know how exaggerated throwing up every second was but really my health condition is not that best. I always got sick. So if I die and the fic is still not complete, I want to say sorry about that. But probably I won't die. I'm still young just frail.

Oh! About the reviews! I want to say I am very very happy about that. I mean it just tripled. Wow! So for the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite. Thank you.

Anyway, if you keep up all the reviews then I'm definitely going to be inspired to write the next chapter (the reviews are actually the reason why I wrote this very very long chapter) The chapter is 10K+ words. It actually got a bit overhanded, but I suppose this chap is just fine. I just felt really bad for not updating thus the reason for the long chap. Anyway please read my proposal.

Would you like to have a weekly update but shorter (2K-3K words) or a monthly update but longer (5K+)? If you pick the former then the next chapter will be posted two weeks after this (if I don't have problems) while if you pick the latter I will update on the last day of the month or the first of the next.

Thank you again. So for the fic here goes Chapter number 5!

Chapter 5

Marceline was stupefied the moment she laid her eyes on the pink girl. The moment their eyes met - the red drowning in the blue - her mind started not processing everything around. Well except for what she was thinking for the girl right now.

Earlier, Marceline was really having a hard time facing her troubles on her way to Ooo. With all the troubles she faced on her way, she came to the conclusion that _fate_ was disrupting all her travel and that _bad luck_ was really on her side. But that was before meeting the _girl_. _This girl._ Now, she considered their first encounter as a good luck. _For now_

Thinking back through Marceline's bad afternoon, it started when she was stuck in traffic. And it was not because of other unruly passengers or because of bumper-to-bumper cars...

7 Hours Ago

The vampire queen scratched the back of her head for the umpteenth time. She was staring straight at a peculiar livestock she couldn't quite recognize.

 _But I think it's a duck... If ducks have two faces and not just one, then definitely that's a duck._

The vampire queen was certain that she could travel to Ooo for only one and a half hour. And that was the reason why she was driving above the speed limit that would make any of Marceline's passenger had a sudden heart attack just so if she had one.

However Marceline was just shrugging this thought. After all, she was used to driving her motorcycle like the speed of an airplane and what was the point of all the gold trophies and medals she received during the occasional drag racings she used to participate if she didn't show her skills on the road. _Right?_

Now, the drive from the Nightosphere was peaceful as if Nightos was eager to make her leave. Unfortunately, the moment she left Nightos she was stuck with a problem she couldn't solve. The duck.

From afar, she thought she was seeing two ducks crossing the road. She slowly decelerated since she was running at a fast pace.

 _I wouldn't want to kill those two ducks after all._ And then Marceline noticed the single body the two heads were connected. She was confused at first but her mind accepted what her eyes were seeing. When you are living in the Nightosphere, you shouldn't question all the peculiar creatures living there. That was what Marceline was doing now; just accepting the truth, like always.

Before the staring contest had ensued between both of them, Marceline tried different ways to make the two-faced duck go away. She beeped her car many times - long and loud. Unluckily, the duck wasn't bothered by this and comfortably sat there.

Marceline couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. _It's obviously mocking me._ She thought as she looked at the comfortable position that only showed how the duck would never leave for any time now.

And Marceline tried using the other lane. But no, the duck just moved to its right, certainly blocking the path Marceline's car was supposed to drive through. For minutes they played this game until Marceline was tired enough to steer her car backward and forward and left and right.

"Quack! Quack!," said the duck.

"Please!" Marceline resorted into shouting, "Could you get out of my way?!" she exclaimed while gripping the steering of wheel of her car so firmly. She was only left with the idea of talking with the peculiar animal as her last moral resort.

Seeing the duck not leaving its post, Marceline slumped on her seat. _So, making a request is not good._ She checked her watch, _5:57PM_. She was quite bothered why the sun was still there. She then remembered that this was the time where daylight was more present that night-time. Having none to do, she looked at her surroundings. She noticed that both right and left side were a field of planted vegetation while some parts were barren.

Now looking at the setting sun on the west side, she tested if she could endure the light outside.

The vampire queen slightly lowered her tinted window screen and took out her hand. The moment the light directly hit her fingertips, the smell of burnt flesh reeked. She immediately took away her hand from the sunlight. She looked at it and watched as the blisters on it were slowly - but surely - healing. Despite her healing abilities that she took away from a fellow vampire, she couldn't help but winced at the painful experience she had felt.

Because of the presence of light, she couldn't get out of her car to drive away the two-faced duck. She almost wanted to hit the duck with her car but the idea of leaving a dead and rare duck in the middle of the road out of nowhere and making a bloody mess was making her uncomfortable. She was not that bad after all.

Although just by seeing the two-faced duck made Marceline angry. She didn't know why. All she knew was the duck was creepy and weird.

 _Why is it blocking my way?_

Marceline only sighed. She rummaged around her bag, checking if there were things that could help shooing the duck away.

 _Ugh, my cap!_ Marceline groaned when she saw one of her sun protection equipment. _Let's see if there are other things._ She was disappointed when a cap and her leather jacket were the only things she could wear to protect her from the sunlight. The cap was not enough since it was brimless - only the front has a brim - and would only protect her face; her neck would still be uncovered while the jacket would cover her arms leaving her hands unprotected.

 _Well, I could just put it in my pockets. Or wait 'til the sun completely sets._ Marceline stick with the latter. The idea of rushing outside and endure the intensity of light coming from the sun was not appealing to her sensitive and vampiric skin. It would really form painful wounds and blisters that Marceline would rather not have.

It took another couple of minutes when the sun sets leaving only streak and rays of light that Marceline could bear. It doesn't hurt anymore and instead of blisters, itchiness and blotch of redness took place.

She opened her car door just as the duck rose from its sitting spot, stood upright and looked at its right side - at the west - where the sun had already gone. It was already dark at the other end of the horizon. Traces of darkness emerged along the atmosphere save for the streaks of orange that were still visible from the other end of the sphere.

 _Huh?_ Marceline wondered, looking at the duck walking away from her. _At least it's off to somewhere now._ Marceline couldn't care less. She was supposed to go back, riding her car when she noticed the action the duck was doing.

The duck, now standing, stopped gazing at the sunset and looked directly at the vampire queen. Marceline blinked; she just noticed that the duck has a pair of black and red eyes on every head attached on its single body.

"Quack! Quack!" the duck uttered before walking away from Marceline. It was going down at the fields of vegetations but before the duck could walk off; it took a last glance on the vampire queen. _And if ducks could smile then that duck is really smiling at me._

 _That was so weird._ She concluded.

* * *

It was not long before Marceline Abadeer was on the road again. With only the headlights of her car as her only source of light in the darkness, she accelerated - almost going over 200 kph.

She slowed down when she saw the borderline from the distance. When she was there, an Enforcer asked for her passport and so she gave her documents to the officiating enforcer. The officer looked up to Marceline's ID picture and then he began to sift through the papers, writing something on his own sheet of paper before looking at the papers again. When everything was set, he gave Marceline a thumbs-up; meaning go and there was no problem. The Enforcer then gave back Marceline's passport and documents. "Welcome to-"

Marceline didn't even let him finish. She sped off the lane, not hearing what the Enforcer was saying about. It was now 6:30 and it was already an hour after she left Nightos. Still wanted to prove her point of being a race champion, she stepped on her car thus speeding up, not caring if her view outside was becoming blurry because of her fast driving. According to her calculations, she would have been on the farmlands of the Ooo City if it wasn't for the duck incident.

She suddenly remembered the weird duck. Its actions; its eyes; and the way it looked at the setting sun at that time. _It was as if it just blocked my way so I'd be getting in Ooo City at night time._ She frowned. She doesn't like that idea. She shook her head, completely dismissing the thoughts out of her head.

Suddenly, she heard sirens. _What the glob? A criminal at this city? I thought this was the tightest city in the Land of Ooo?_ Marceline asked herself.

 _Dunamis City,_ that was the city she was in right now. It was the tightest city in the Land of Ooo because this was the city where the South borderline was located in which Nightosphere and other evil lands will have to cross before going to the middle cities of the country in which the Ooo City belongs. And so, the city needs to live up with that name. This was also the city where its people trained at a very young age to be a member of the Enforcers where most of its citizens came from.

Now, she became confused when she saw an Enforcement Car at her side mirror just behind her. Marceline groaned. _Now, what did I do?!_

She looked up again at the car chasing her from behind. She saw an arm outside the car waving at her. _Pull up._

Marceline, having no choice, pulled up her car on the sidewalk. It didn't take long when a heavily built, muscular man knocked on her window screen. Marceline rolled her windows down.

"What?!" she hissed.

"Ma'am, don't you know that we are very strict on maintaining the speed limit when driving here in the city?" The said man asked the vampire. He was wearing the city uniform of the enforcers of Dunamis City; a black uniform with patches on the right arm indicating the city its serving and of course the badge every Enforcer had in the Land of Ooo. He was also wearing a cap that has an emblem of the city just like what Marceline saw on the borderline on her way.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders, seeming not to care if she was violating the law in the city.

"Well, you are driving above the speed limit and almost going over 200, Ma'am" The enforcer took a pad of paper and said, "Can I have your driver's license? You also need to pay the ticket if you don't want to spend the rest of the night in jail."

And now she groaned. She doesn't like the idea of spending her night in the city and caught up in the sun for the next morning. So she just nodded her head, gave him her license and dealt with all the transactions the Enforcer was giving off.

When she gave him her license, the Enforcer was confused and then he realized something, "Oh! You're a foreigner that's why you have Nigthosphere license and not the Ooo's." He bopped his own head as if that answered all his questions on his mind.

Mareline didn't give a care. She just wanted to go to Ooo City but with all the bad luck she was facing, the capital of Ooo was still a long way to go. She immediately signed her name on the ticket he gave to her and paid. She gave him her Nigthosphere bills and when it was clear to the Enforcer that she doesn't have the country's currency in her wallet, the only thing the officer could do was accept it and just go to money changer to convert her bills. Now, after finishing all of the deals, Marceline readied for her journey again.

"Well, thank you Ma'am. Hope you have a good time in the Land of Ooo wherever you go."

"Yeah. Hey muscle man!" The enforcer was going back to his own car when Marceline called to him. He frowned because of what Marceline nicknamed him. "Do you know anything about ...uh... a two-face duck?" Marceline asked. She wanted to know more about the duck but was too embarrassed to say about it. But now, she swallowed her pride and without thinking blurted the question to the burly man.

"Two faced duck?"

Marceline nodded her head.

"Uhm," the man scrunched up his face trying to remember something about the animal. "Well, rumors say that when you saw one something will happen to you."

"... What will happen?"

The enforcer shrugged his shoulder. "I'm not sure about ducks but what I know is when a creature has, you know," his hand moved to his face "-two faces, it usually means its warning the person who saw it that at some point in his own life, he will be at a crossroad where he will pick one choice over the other. That's one rumor I know."

"So, there are other sayings?"

"Yep, another says that you will face a terrible luck for over a year when you saw one. You know, bad luck. Hahaha"

 _Yikes, don't want that to happen._

 _Well, Marceline it is already happening. Weren't the duck and speed limit ticket incidents were enough proof that bad luck will really be on your side?_ Marceline frowned at what her mind was thinking about. "So, other rumors?"

The man placed his hand under his chin, thinking. Suddenly, he remembered another. "Oh! Two-facedness means that a person or a thing is pretending. "

"How come it's 'pretending'?"

"Well, it was marked by intentional falseness or deceptiveness. His fake face will pretend a set of feelings while his true face will, of course, depict his true intentions. The one who pretends usually will act under an influence of another set of feelings or actions." He stopped, thinking deeply what he would say, "So, when you saw a creature with two-faces, its advising you to be ready because there will come a time where you will face a person... or a creature that has a motive with you, thus the meaning behind all of the pretendings."

Marceline nodded her own head, understanding what the man said. "So, the duck is warning me?"

"Yep." He pronounced the -p with a pop before continuing what he will say, "Basically, they served as warnings and messages when you see them." He then realized what Marceline was asking him "Wait, wait! You saw one?! That's the reason for all the questions?"

Marceline almost wanted to lie. _I mean, he is just a stranger. He doesn't know a thing about me._

 _That's the point, Marce. He is a stranger who doesn't know a thing about you._

"Well," Marceline started "I kind of saw one today..."

The man was staring at her with wide eyes, mouth agape.

"What?!"

"You know that that's a really really bad luck right?"

"I know right! I got stuck in the middle of the road because of a stupid duck and then I got a ticket because of overspeeding-"

"That was your fault." He blurted out, cutting what Marceline was saying.

Marceline glared at the man before continuing, "- and now it's minutes before 7 o'clock and I'm still halfway through my travel."

Having nothing to say, he bopped his head and then got curious in where Marceline's destination would be. "So, where are you headed for?"

Marceline hesitated whether she would tell her destination but shrugged the thought because the enforcer gave her information - or rather rumors - about the two-faced duck. "Ooo City," she answered back.

"Oh you mean the Central?"

"The central?"

"Yes, Ooo City, former Candy City, was always being confused with the Land of Ooo, the country, that's why Ooo City is called Central. You should probably say that since most citizens became confused when saying the Central's true name."

"Ah okay. Well, thank you for everything." Marceline was really grateful for his information and reminders but it was turning late now and she needed to leave now if she doesn't want to be delayed anymore in her travels. So, she let the facts sink in her mind before telling him to continue her journey. "Well, I really should go now. It's still a long way to go." Marceline told him, rolling up her windows.

"Hmm. Take care. Oh wait!" he said, stopping Marceline from completely shutting her windows. He crouched down so he and Marceline were on the same eye level. "Be careful. It's all over the news that Magic Man was there and that the Door Lord is making a ruckus again. Though, let me remind you that meeting the Door Lord is much much better than meeting the Magic Man. The Magic Man zaps things without consent and he's really bad not like the Door Lord which acts very childish." He stood up straight and then tapped the hood of the car. "Well, that's all. Farewell," he said, before walking toward his own patrol car.

Marceline let her mind process all the information. When she knew that she would remember all of it, she revved up her engine and sped down the lane. She made sure that this time she was not above the speed limit.

 _Wouldn't want to get caught again._

* * *

It was only a minute ago when Marceline was out of the _Dunamis_ ' vicinity area and now she was speeding down the lane again. Now that the next city she would be passing through was blither for the laws, she, yet again, increased the speed of her car.

Marceline Abadeer knew the city well. She was friends with the mayor and he liked her concerts very much that there was a time when he hired the Scream Queens for his son's birthday party so they could play. Because of playing here with the band from time-to-time, she memorized the ways and roads of the city.

Much like Marceline, the mayor and his family were immortal. Immortal but still vulnerable to death, in other words they had have a longer life than normal people. Of course, they were royalties when the Monarchial period was still upheld and now the former King was a mayor.

Marceline was remembering something when she felt a throbbing ache on the side of her head. It was not very painful but it served the right to distract Marceline from remembering something more. She just couldn't quite grasp the memory. It felt like she knew what she was remembering but it got stuck on the edge of her brain. Shrugging the thoughts out of her head, she entirely focused herself on driving and paid attention to the road in front of her.

She was listening to the music coming from her CD player when she saw the 'Welcome to Arachis City!' She scoffed at the sign, entertained by the idea that she was already in the city a little while ago yet the welcome sign was just showing up now.

When she was out of _Dunamis City_ , she was already at _Arachis City_. Well, the sign only means that she was nearing the city's busiest part, the city proper where buildings and the richest houses and mansions stood tall. This was also where the town hall resides.

Yeah, Marceline really knew her way. She turned right at the street and left and then took another left. She never followed the main road as that would make her stuck in a traffic jam. She just took shortcuts of shortcuts so she could easily paved her way out of trouble.

You could say that Marceline was satisfied when she was almost at the other end of the city and never did she encounter a problem when she was driving out of the city proper. It was just a quarter past 7 o'clock when she was out of the city boundaries and officially inside the Central's environment. Marceline tried to remember what she will be passing by so she won't get lost.

 _So I have to take the road with farmlands beside it and then after that, the surrounding areas will slowly change, turning into a vast of plain fields. In the far distance, when the Lake Butterscotch will be in my field of vision that means that I will be minutes from the community. And then I will turn left to reach the outskirts of the city and find my house._

Marceline was picturing her way to the outskirts of the city to find her house there. Currently, she was driving fast, too fast for a normal person to bear, when suddenly the engine started sputtering around and then entirely stopped running. She was driving too fast earlier, so when it abruptly stopped, Marceline almost slammed her body on the windshield. Almost. She was thankful that whenever she travelled a great distance, she always fastens her seatbelt.

Now, back to the car, it was still running and moving through the road even if its engine was cut off. Unfortunately it was running very slowly and Marceline knew that in any minute now it would completely stop. And so, Marceline just let the car do its tiny work of moving.

She slowly slumped her head on the back of the car seat as her hands keep on gripping and maneuvering the steering wheel for fear that the car would be out on the road. But as the car slowed down, she realized that she would be stuck in the middle of the rural part of the city if this kept on happening. It was not a second later when the car suddenly stopped, damning Marceline with fresh thoughts of her misfortunes.

 _No way am I stuck in this rural part of the city. No way._

Marceline quickly unfastened her seatbelt, almost tearing its attachment from the car. She opened the door and closed it forcefully. She circled around her car until she was in front and saw that a small amount of smoke was coming out of the lid. She opened it and coughed out loud when she inhaled the not-so-small-amount-anymore smoke that came out from the engine.

Waving her hand to clear off the smoke, she saw that her engine was not capable of running anymore and became aware of the hope she felt not long ago to leave her all hollowed up. The vampire queen was not a mechanic but she was sure one would say so if they saw the current condition of her engine. It just looked so beaten up. And Marceline didn't know why or how that even happened.

She was sure that she used up all her remaining luck when she didn't faced a problem in the last city she travelled to. _And now it's all coming back to me._

Having nothing to do, she kicked the wheel of her car, making her swear out of her lungs when she felt the painful jolt from doing it.

 _Danglobbit! Danglobbit!_

Suddenly, a musical tone resonated in the air, cutting off the silence surrounding the vampire queen. At first, she didn't realized it as her phone but when she felt the soft vibrations coming from her pocket she decided it was just her phone and not a scene from what she watched from a certain horror TV show when she was still a child.

Taking out the phone from the pocket of her leather jacket, it wrapped itself around her wrist and without thinking answered the phone without looking who was calling her.

"What?!" Marceline snapped. She was already in the bad mood and taking calls from her phone was not actually relieving her from the situation she just put herself into.

"Woah, woah. Keep your cool down, vampire queen. Let me guess, something bad happened there at your house?"

"Keila?"

"Of course, I am. Hahaha." Keila laughed out loud, thinking what was happening at the other line on Marceline's "So, what happened? It sounds like your having a bad time there."

Marceline checked the caller ID and yes, it really was Keila. Marceline took a deep breath before answering the vampire at the other end, "Well, worse happened. I'm still not at my house. And no questions ask but it's a really really long story Kei and it's full of bad lucks and ducks."

"Oh come on, lay it on me. I like long stories especially coming from you." Keila was not sure if she correctly heard Marceline saying 'ducks' but she didn't questioned it anymore, wanting that Marceline would willingly tell her the whole story.

Not wanting to have an argument with Keila forcing her to tell what happened, Marceline sighed again telling and recalling to her friend the whole events that she experienced. "Well, would you believe if I tell you that I just saw a two-faced duck...?" She started with a question.

It took another couple of minutes to finish the whole sequence of events Marceline experienced. It, of course, ended with her being stuck in the middle of the rural area of the Central.

"Aww. I offer my condolences to you my dear friend" Keila said, laced with a bit of teasing when Marceline ended her story.

"I don't need your pity." Already, Keila was lifting Marceline's spirit.

"You need that, Marce! I'm telling you. After all the unfortunate misfortunes you've been facing, a little bit of compassion is just what you need. Also I'm sending you my virtual hugs and kisses"

Marceline smiled knowing that Keila couldn't see her face. "Thanks Kei, I've been feeling down lately-"

"I know right!," cutting Marceline "That's the sole reason of the change of address, no?"

"Mmm, yeah kind of."

Marceline then heard laughter at the other end of the line and then followed by a 'Hey Keila, Come on'

"Kei, you still there?"

A shuffle and then "Yep, my cousins' just calling. We're having a sleepover at the family house and they're just being, you know, idiots."

"Ah. Okay. Well, I better start walking now eh. Don't want the morning catching me up"

"Yeah, you better start that now." Keila laughed again. "We all know the vampires' hatred about sunlight, although the night will still be long for you, girl. We still haven't had dinner and that means that the time's still not eight o'clock"

Marceline looked at her wristwatch and pushed the button at right side of it and saw Keila was right about the time. Her digital watch was blinking a sickly green 7:29PM when it turned just in time into 7:30PM. Marceline frowned because of this and agreeing to what Keila just said, "Yeah, the time is 7:30"

"Hahaha. See, I told. You've got a long night ahead of you. Well, you better stretch your limbs to prepare for your night walk or, you know, your wings - if you want to fly or float."

"Nah. Walking's just fine. Don't want the stupid citizens of the central seeing me in my bat form and started throwing me pitchforks." The moon was glowing brightly in the night sky and Marceline wouldn't want to risk herself scaring the people of Ooo.

Keila didn't answer for a moment bet she was busy with her family. "Sorry about that. How about you text me when you're already at the Ooo city, hmm? or when your comfortably sitting and resting at your couch inside your house?"

"That's fine to me."

"Perfect! I really have to go now or else my little cousins will - Oh no! Not that guitar - Bye Marce! - Fred stop..." _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Marceline chuckled. She was picturing Keila's cousins toying with the girl's prized guitar collections. _That would be a scene I want to see._ Marceline thought.

Marceline shook her head. She needed to be serious now. Looking at the car, it would take forever if she brought it with her.

 _Better leave the dang car here and just call a tow truck to hoist this up tomorrow._ She got inside her car and took her things. The backpack at the passenger seat and her axe bass guitar at the back seat, before closing and locking the door to start walking the long way home.

* * *

03/01/2016


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! I just want to say that this is not a new chapter. I cut the last chapter into two parts and now this it. I just feel that a chapter with a length of 10K+ words is way too boring to read. But don't worry, I already finished the continued chapter, in the next chap, and now it's good to go. Oh, that's also where you'll find my apologies for being late and MIA for the past two months. Damn! But, I can also say my sorry here right now. Sooo I'm really really sorry.

Chapter 6

Marceline was running now. _So much for all the 'walking' part ideas earlier._

After walking for miles, Marceline easily got tired of running and so transformed into a more well-suited form. What else? Of course, her wolf figure.

She passed the lake she was picturing about earlier and then curved left to the forest where she knew her house was built.

She was standing in the middle of a clearing just on the outskirts of the central, on her right was a thicket of trees while the left shows the path to the hills and mountains.

 _Augh. Am I lost in finding my house again?_

Yes, Marceline got lost on her way again, losing minutes in finding the correct path. She walked in the forest for minutes. Roughly minutes had passed when she finally got on track and saw a footpath that would lead to her house.

It was still a distant far from her when she saw her house. _Finally! Home!_ She ran the short distance between her and the house.

When she reached the lawn, she took in the sight of the nice house. It was a small house in the quite neighborhood found on the outskirts of the central. When she was young, much younger than now, Marceline took a likening to the peaceful place found here. You could see the forest on the backside, just a few meters away and then the lake with a cave. Also, Marceline liked it here because the next neighbourhood was miles and miles away. No neighbours could even bother her.

 _Just the perfect place to have a peaceful life,_ she thought about her house.

Marceline turned into her original form the moment she climbed up on her porch. She fished out the key under the mat knowing that she always left it there. Marceline's only thought for now was to go inside her house and lie down on her bed. She was beyond tired and a nap was currently what she was thinking about. But of course, she couldn't do that now. She had to clean up the house before going to bed.

The moment she set her feet inside, she faced total darkness. Fortunately, her demon eyes could see a thing. She was hoping that her house would be functioning well with its electricity and water back. She was not of course disappointed when she turned on the light and was surprised to know that electricity was running around the house.

 _Wow. The city government must be doing their best to fulfill their citizen's contentment._

Just this morning, Marceline called the Town Hall to check her house and she was immediately turned to the Electricity and Water District to have her address so they could check it up.

 _Well, at least I'm not spending the night basked in the darkness._

So without further delay, Marceline started cleaning. She first took off the axe strapped on her back and placed it carefully on her couch and focused on cleaning the whole house.

 _I should also have called the house keeping earlier,_ Marceline thought. She wanted to clean herself now but couldn't. The house was so full of dust that if she took a bath and walked on her house, dust would cling to her and taking a bath would be such a waste.

To say that Marceline was happy was an understatement, she was feeling ecstatic. Even after all the misfortunes that happened to her all day, she couldn't help but feel happy. She didn't realize that holding a broom and cleaning while the stereo was on its full volume and she was singing with it could make her all buzzed up.

 _Yeah, I'm probably tired. They say that when you're passed tired, you will feel all happy and giddy without a good reason._ Marceline shrugged. It took almost 30 minutes in cleaning the whole house from the second floor down to the first floor. It was not that hard and it didn't even take her long. It was because the house had a few appliances and furnitures. She was actually glad to that because it made the whole cleaning a lot easier and faster.

She sat at her red couch to rest but easily pulled a grimaced face when she felt how uncomfortable she was. She suddenly remembered Keila and pulled out her phone - the couch now forgotten for its uncomfortable-ness. She texted Keila that she was now at her house and any minute now would try to take a nap. She also texted her how the rest of her travelling went; how she got tired in walking and just transformed to a wolf to make it easier and how she got lost in the forest before finding the house. She stuffed her phone again at her pocket before checking her wristwatch. 10:03PM

Making mental calculations in her mind, she assumed that she arrived at her house at 9:30.

 _3 hours! That was the time it took me to reach the central? Wow, if it weren't for the series of unfortunate events I faced I should have been here much earlier._

For Marceline, that was a lot to take. Yes, 3 hours was the normal time period from Nigthos to the Central but that was if a person was travelling with a normal speed. Marceline was thinking that she could travel for one and a half hour but that also didn't happen. _Because bad lucks were following me around._

Now that she thought about it, her travel was so ridiculous that she couldn't help but make a scrunched up face about it.

 _Wow, how very sarcastic of you Marceline to be happy about that._ And then she internally screamed, _Ahhh! I really hate this day!_ Before sighing and thinking about having a shower, _yeah that would really clear up my mind._

Since the whole house was lot better now, she climbed up the stairs and went to the bathroom to clean up herself.

When she finished with bathing and dressing up, it just struck to her how tired she was. She flopped down on her bed without any upheaval, not noticing a new message from Keila. She didn't even make herself float like always because she was just so tired and that was it. She blacked out.

* * *

Marceline woke up. She looked at her unfamiliar surroundings before realizing that this was her new place. She then looked at the clock on her bedside table (which she brought and placed there earlier) and saw that it was now 11:27PM.

 _Wow! That was a long nap but why did I wake up?_

She couldn't remember her dream and she doubted that she actually dreamt until she felt a grumbling sensation at her stomach.

 _Ah! So that's why. I am hungry._ Marceline internally slapped herself; she still hadn't had her dinner and she was craving some reds now but not to the point where she couldn't control herself. Marceline was and thankfully in control to herself although she needed her reds NOW if she still want to be in control and not become an uncontainable vampire seeking for reds in the central.

She went to her kitchen, floating and once she was standing infront of her refrigerator, she opened it. What Marceline saw made her pale (if she could get any paler than ever) There was nothing. _Nothing!_ The ref was not even turned on.

She placed her hand on her face. _Oh my glob! I forgot that I still haven't gone shopping yet._ She then peeked through her fingers, hoping that she was just frantic and her eyes were just playing tricks on her. Of course, there really was nothing inside. She closed the door and opened it again the second time. _You know, just making sure._ Before closing the door with her left foot.

Not bothering to place the blame on herself anymore, she floated rapidly to her bedroom and threw pants on herself. She also took out her hoodie inside her closet where she hanged it up when she was unpacking earlier, snatched her wallet and phone stuffing it at the pockets of her pants and then tied up the lace of her shoes when she wore it. She floated again down the stairs before closing the door.

As she closed the door, Marceline was aware of the cold wind brushing up her skin and ruffling the trees surrounding the house. But she didn't care; she couldn't care less about it. She wanted a red and so letting black wings grew out of her back, she soared right up at into the sky. When she was high up in the sky, she stopped, black wings still flapping in the air.

 _Where is the nearest store I could find? Ah, there!_ , she said when she saw the part of the central with high buildings and lights still on at this time of hour. Without thinking anymore, she dashed through the busy lanes of the central.

* * *

She was now floating along the sidewalk of the street. When she flew down right at the center of the busy street, people looked at her. Cars beeped at her and people were obviously talking about her.

Marceline just frowned, "Why are people still awake at this globdang hour?"

She rose up the hood of her jacket and excused herself before she floated at the nearest sidewalk. When she saw a person wearing a suit (he was the closest one), she asked him for the nearest store.

"Uhm. Supermarkets at this time of hour are now closed though there are convenience stores that are 24/7 open," he answered.

"So, where are they?"

"The nearest one is two blocks away from here. You could see it from here. Yes, that block. Took that corner and you could see the establishment because of its big label."

Marceline nodded head, understanding what the man said. "Thanks." Finally, she raised her hand goodbye.

"Wait! Wait!" Marceline stopped, looking at the man. "Uhm, why are you... floating?"

Marceline smiled, tilting her head so the light could reflect her teeth and he could see her fangs. The man turned pale, nodding his head off, before walking the opposite lane.

 _Wow, he got scared immediately._ Marceline was chuckling, liking the idea that she scared some of the centrals' citizen. She felt again a wave of hunger and then focused herself on going to the store the man was pointing her about.

It didn't even take a minute to reach the block she was supposed to take a turn into but when she turned around the corner, the street was not like the street she was used to. Houses were turned off and there were no longer high buildings. Few cars and people would passed by and she was thankful that they didn't even took a glance on her. If not because of the light the moon was giving off or the street lights that lined up on the right and left side of street, this street would creep her out.

Now, Marceline immediately saw the sign of the convenience store just like what the man had said. She was now walking fast because floating took a lot of energy. As she was nearing the convenient store, she saw the very few cars parked in the parking lot. She also saw a few vending machines lined up outside the store.

 _Perfect! I saw a red drink over there._

She walked the few remaining steps to the machines and felt for her wallet at the back pocket of her pants. She was lucky that she had a coin. Slipping the coin in the vending machine, she picked for a _red_ cherry soda drink.

She heard the sliding of the door to her right but she never took notice of this. She was busy asking herself why the vending machine was not giving out her red cherry soda and instead it was throwing out her coin.

 _Okay, another one._ The machine would accept at first and then it would give it out. She crouched down to pick her coin and then slipped it again. She did this again but when it still not gave out her cherry soda, Marceline got angry.

"Come on! What did I do wrong now?" _It just seems you're vomiting this coin, stupid machine._ Then, Marceline kicked the dang machine, not caring that there was a CCTV camera at the upper corner of the store. She took the coin again.

 _Okay one last time then I will go inside and check if the store has some reds._

Marceline realized this and she became frustrated at herself. She slapped herself and bit her lower lip.

 _Dangglobbit Marceline! Why didn't you think about going inside the store? If you just go inside there, all of these wouldn't happen._

 _But the cherry soda?_

 _Sigh. Okay, one last time. Then you go inside. You don't want to be out-of-control right?_

 _Fine, you're right... okay, one last time._

Marceline was having a conversation with her own self inside her head. She never took notice of the sliding of the door. Again.

She now slipped the coin. The vending machine still didn't offering her red cherry soda for the umpteenth time.

Frowning, she thought that maybe it was now time to go inside and started finding red before she got lost control to herself. She was about to crouch down to retrieve her coin when she heard a coughing sound behind her.

"Ahem!

The moment she heard and felt the presence of the _girl_ , Marceline's whole body tensed up and she knew it was a girl based on her voice and her smell.

"Uhm. Excuse me, but you seem to be having difficulties in... that." The girl was now beside her and she was pointing to the vending machine Marceline was standing in front.

And now Marceline knew why her whole body just tensed up. She saw the arm that was pointing at the vending machine. And you know what it was? _It's a freaking PINK arm!_ She thought. _She smells so good and even though I don't like the color pink, the smell of Pink was just so irresistible._

Marceline immediately stopped breathing so she couldn't smell the girl. She then remembered what the girl was talking about so she slowly nodded her head.

"Look, I think you have a different currency." The pink girl crouched down to retrieve the Marceline's coin. "This is Nightosphere's." She said a matter-of-factly. "You need to have Ooo's when you pay here, mister..."

 _Oh! Of course! My coin was Nightos'. The enforcer said so when he ticketed me earlier. And huh?! What mister?! She thought I was a 'mister'_?

"Look, your drink's on me this time. Treat this as a welcoming gift." The girl continued, still looking at the vending machine. "What do you want by the way?"

At that time, she realized what the girl was offering to her. Although, she asked herself how the girl did knew she just arrived, she shrugged internally, _maybe because I still haven't gone to a money changer._

Marceline chucked lightly, amused at the girl's deductive observation. "Yeah, I was having a problem there. The vending machine seems to vomit my money. And also I want a cherry soda," she said, having a hard time saying that because when she spoke she couldn't help but breathe in the intoxicating smell the pink girl emits. She then added a small "thank you" before she stopped breathing again.

The girl punched in their orders and then suddenly her body became rigid and tense, like she realized something.

Marceline saw the change to the pink girl's figure. The girl was slowly turning around her, facing her...

And now we were back to this moment, the moment where Marceline was dumbstruck.

* * *

Present Time:

Marceline was dumbstruck the moment she laid her eyes on the pink girl. The moment their eyes met - the red drowning in the blue - her mind started not processing everything around. Well except for what she was thinking for the girl right now.

 _Beautiful_

That was the first thing that came to Marceline's mind.

 _Oh, and also nice_ , she added, remembering the girl's offer to her.

Of course, the clock chose to chime that moment, waking Marceline out of her little thoughts. Hearing the chimes of the bell that signals the midnight time made Marceline think that meeting this girl in front of her was a like magical scene that came out from those cliché films she'd watched a long time ago.

Marceline stared. Maybe stared a little too much. But she didn't care. She didn't care how the girl's eyes were filled with confusion at first and then a second later it was recognition or was that ... anger.

Marceline didn't care. Actually, Marceline always didn't care about certain things but right now the only thing she knew and cared about was how perfect in her eyes the beautiful pink girl was. With her figure against the light, basked in the glow of the luminosity coming from the vending machines, she was a stature of perfection. She rather like the way her brow creases when she faced her and her voice, even before she spoke her name...

"Marceline" she breathed out, her eyes wide and sparked with... recognition? "What are you doing here?" She was saying this in a small and soft voice. If it wasn't for Marceline's sensitive ears, she was sure she couldn't catch that. But currently, she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about something else, someone's voice.

 _That voice! Oh glob! Is she an angel? ... Huh? Wait, wait, wait. How come she already knew my name? I just arrived this evening!_ Marceline thought as the realization hit her. She just missed out the question!

"Uhm. What do you mean? Do I know you?" Marceline croaked out.

Bonnibel thought that she was having déjà vu but this time Marceline was the one who was uttering the words she let loose two months. She scoffed, both of her arms crossed across her chest, "Marceline, I don't know what you're playing at but it's not funny. And _please_ don't use the words, the exact words, I used on you two months ago."

 _Okay, this girl is crazy. I take back all the wonderful things I just thought about her just a couple of seconds ago._ "Look here _Princess_ , I really don't know what you're talking about. I just arrived here this evening and I am pretty sure that I really don't know you."

Marceline didn't know why she called the pink girl _princess,_ her mind just automatically thought her like that. Anyway, if the girl would keep on glaring angrily on her, Marceline would really annoy the pink girl. _I rather like that idea._ She smirked to herself.

Bonnibel was going on a rant about how Marceline could forget her when she realized what Marceline just called her. _Did she just called me a 'Princess'?!_ She was already angry at Marceline's seeming innocence and she calling her princess didn't really helped. That was the last straw. She didn't want anybody calling her a _Princess_ , especially when it came out of the mouth of a certain distasteful demon she was currently facing, hence the reason why she was turning away from her and going back to her manor. _Well, it's already past midnight. I don't want anybody to find out that I'm still outside the house at this unruly time of hour._

"Wait!" Marceline called out to Bonnibel.

 _Pssh. Whatever you say, Marceline_ Bonnibel thought.

Marceline didn't know what she did to Bonnibel. She hadn't even started all her teasing _yet._

She was about to follow Bonnibel when she felt that she couldn't move her legs. She pictured herself floating when she fall hard on her knees, groaning and swearing silently at the painful effect it caused her.

 _But why-?_

She was about to stood up when she felt a sudden jolt coming from her stomach.

 _Oh my glob, I forgot about my hungriness when the girl faced me. And now, look where that landed me?_

Marceline felt like a knife was piercing her stomach, a blade that wouldn't stop slicing her stomach linings again and again, just like an acid was pouring through her. This was beyond the pain she felt when she was stuck on island and the sun was directly hitting her skin for hours. She was losing control of herself anymore. She was going numb. She didn't even realize that she was now curled up on the floor with her arms crossed at her stomach and eyes closed. She couldn't see a thing and that scared the hell out of Marceline.

Then suddenly, she felt the arms around her and her body immediately tensed up. Marceline knew who it was. _The pink girl_. _Augh! Why do you even get back? Didn't you see how dangerous I am? Go away!_ She didn't realize that she said the last words out loud to the girl. She was lightly pushing the girl away from her but she knew that was in vain. She could also hear words she was saying but she couldn't make it out. She just gave all of her concentration in focusing on not smelling and assailing the girl beside her.

Bonnibel was confused, her arms wrapped on the demon's shoulders _. Marceline was alright not a while ago so why the sudden failing?_

She was walking not even a yard away from the store when she heard the first _thump_ but she didn't dare to look back. What Bonnibel didn't know was it was Marceline falling hard on her knees.

Bonnibel was walking away again when suddenly...

 _Thump._ She heard it again.

Curiosity was coursing through her now, so in that instant she looked back and to her horror she saw that Marceline was lying down on her sides. Clutching hard on her stomach, gritting her teeth so much that veins was protruding down on her neck, and her eyes were closed, closed tightly.

All of the sudden Bonnibel felt guilty. _Am I the reason?_

She rushed to her side and slightly shook her up. She perfectly knew well first aid but right now she doubted whether it would work on her. So, she just did the first thing that came to her mind, waking the barely conscious demon.

"Marceline! Marceline! Wake up! Come on!"

Marceline was lightly pushing her and Bonnibel knew that. But she couldn't just leave the poor girl out here. Suddenly Marceline said "Go away," she said that in a soft and weak voice.

"No! I won't leave you here, you dum-dum. Come on! Just- what... what do you need?!"

Marceline opened her eyes slightly. When it was fully opened, they were both staring at each other's eyes. Bonnibel could see that Marceline became relaxed much to her content and that she stopped thrashing out. She could also see the color of her eyes. She was sure that it was red when she first saw it but now the redness was almost black.

"Red," Marceline whispered, still staring and lost in the color of the pink girl's blue eyes.

 _Huh? Red? Oh! Did she mean that she needs red?_ Suddenly, she remembered their drinks on the vending machine. _That's it! She probably wants her drink now._ She was about to stand up when Marceline kept a grip on her wrist.

 _Ouch. That was a bit painful Marceline!_

With Marceline anchoring her hand, she stretched out her other arm to the vending machine where she could retrieve their cherry sodas. Thankfully, she didn't need to stand up since they were basically sprawled out just in front of the machine.

Suddenly, Bonnibel felt something on her wrist. She couldn't help but shriek out when she saw what Marceline was doing to her wrist, _licking it_. Marceline was licking her wrist! She was blushing furiously and she was embarrassed. What was Marceline doing to her?!

Bonnibel quickly pulled out her arm free from Marceline but she couldn't. She was strong. Looking at Marceline now, Bonnibel could see that she was opening her mouth, fangs growing longer and sharper. She then realized what Marceline was about to do.

Bonnibel suddenly became anxious. She panicked (which she never usually did) and was about to throw what she was holding (the soda) to Marceline when she felt the strong hand that was gripping her loosen up. She focused her attention at Marceline and saw that she was groaning and was curled up on the floor again.

Now that Bonnibel's hand was completely free from Marceline's powerful grip, she pulled open the lid of the aluminium cap and offered it to the girl lying on the floor. She was still feeling somewhat guilty although she knew that she didn't do anything wrong to her. She wasn't scared about Marceline biting her, she was actually curious in the feeling of it though she got a bit panicky about it.

Still holding the drink on her right hand, she pulled Marceline's shoulder using her other unused arm and then quickly wrapped it around her neck to hold her up making it easier when she would be drinking later on. Now that Marceline was sitting in an upright position, she closed the distance between their bodies more than ever and used her left leg to support Marceline's back so she wouldn't fall over. Just looking at their position made Bonnibel conscious of how close their bodies were. She blushed again.

Feeling the sudden movement, Marceline slightly opened her eyes. She saw that the pink girl was holding _her_ drink in front of her, offering it to her. She also realized that she was sitting now, feeling the powerful leg supporting her back. Much to her pleasure in seeing red, Marceline grabbed the hands holding the cherry soda, steadying it.

But instead of taking it and drinking it normally, Bonnibel was shocked to see when Marceline bit the can, pouring some of its liquid content on her lap. She also got surprised when Marceline was sipping the color of the cherry soda instead of just drinking it. Bonnibel was suddenly intrigued in who Marceline was although she already got an idea of what she was for the reason of the difference in eating.

When Marceline was finished drinking red, she locked eyes on the pink girl once more. Now that her hunger was satiated, she was feeling in control again to herself.

Marceline was aware in her action not a while ago; she was about to sink her teeth into the pink girl's wrist for all she knew. Fortunately, she got a hold of herself before she sunk it. She remembered the time when she was staring in the girl's eye just like now. She didn't want to see pain behind those eyes so she turned away just before she bit her, fearing to hurt the beautiful lady in front of her.

Now that Marceline was back in her conscious state, she became flustered at seeing the complicated position they were both in. It seemed to Marceline that Bonnibel was cradling her head with Bonnibel's left arm around her neck, and then there was her body that was so close to her. She also realized that she was grasping her hands tightly and because of that she slowly untangled her own hands from her, embarrassed.

"You okay now?" the pink girl asked. Bonnibel wanted not to care for the demon but she couldn't. Some part of her was urging on to really help her in this kind of situation. She also could see color creeping Marceline's face and that was another reason why she just asked if Marceline was now okay.

 _I just didn't want her passing on me now,_ Bonnibel defended. To whom she was defending? Herself? Maybe, maybe not.

Marceline was going to answer the question when her reply got stuck on her throat. Her throat was so dry that she couldn't answer back so she just nodded her head.

Seeing the reason behind her action, Bonnibel picked her own cherry soda on the floor which she placed there earlier and then offered it to Marceline.

"Here. Uhm... drink this."

Marceline gladly accepted the offer. Now that her frenzied state was slowly disappearing, she took the drink from the girl's hand. Their hands slowly brushed each other. Earlier when this also happened, Marceline didn't notice how warm the girl's hand was, how perfect it was on her own hands, and how very familiar it was. She just now realized it. Bonnibel, on the other hand, felt a sudden jolt coursed through her body while Marceline suddenly felt light-headed from the contact. They were now blushing and Bonnibel lowered down her head, fearing that Marceline could see her red face.

 _Ugh! Come on Bonnie. Remember her distasteful manners two months ago! And don't fall for her weird antics._

She suddenly removed her arms rather quickly around Marceline's neck and her leg when she knew that Marceline could now support her own self.

As Bonnibel was opening the distance between them, Marceline felt sad. She didn't know why but the feeling of the girl around her made her remember some familiar pleasant feelings.

She was currently holding the cherry soda with two hands without the help of the girl's hand. Slowly, she placed the tip of her fangs on the coating of the can. She focused on not sinking it so its liquid content wouldn't pour just like the other time. Now that it was in position, she drank the red out completely tasting the overwhelming taste the color was giving to her. When she was done with the coating, she popped out the lid and then sipped the red of the liquid inside. On her first cherry soda, she couldn't do this fact because the fluid was already seeping out of its container but now she already could.

Now holding the redless drink, she thought about whether throwing it or just give it to the girl who offered her since it was still full. Her instincts were picking the former than the latter so without standing up, she threw it out in garbage can which was placed at the other side of store.

Marceline felt the girl standing up. She looked up to her and saw that her arms were crossed in her chest, seeing prying look behind those blue eyes.

"So...uhm what are you?" Bonnibel asked shyly. She was looking at the girl when she was drinking her soda, and Bonnie knew that she's not just a typical demon out there. Of course, she already had an idea of what she is; she just wanted the girl to admit it.

"Huh? But I thought you knew me?" Marceline answered back. She was at lost because the girl was always saying that they met two months ago. _And now she's asking who I am?_... _Oh wait, she's asking what I am not who I am._

"Hmm. Well, at the first look, I thought you were demon, a distasteful demon. You just don't suddenly barged into someone else's room without any consent-"

"What?!"

"That happened two months ago."

Marceline couldn't remember "Well, you are certainly right about me being a demon but," she stood up and brushed dust from her pants. "I don't remember barging into somebody's room. I'm not kind of person."

"Well, if you say so." Bringing back the topic she was so curious about, she asked what Marceline was for the second time.

"You really don't know?"

"I already have an idea."

"So? If you really have an idea of what I am, then that's what I am."

"I want you to tell me what you are."

"I'm a demon. Okay?" _Well, it's more of a half demon actually but anyway the girl didn't need to know that._

Bonnibel frowned. "I already know that."

"Then just say what your idea is. If you're right, I'll admit it."

Bonnibel didn't want to say what her idea was. She was embarrassed when people would make fun of her wrong doings and explanations. Though based on her observations, she was quite on the right track of what Marceline was. But still her excessive pride won out, she didn't want to admit it. And so she said, "No."

 _W-what? What did she just say?! No? What's the problem with this girl? Couldn't she just admit it first?_ Marceline wanted to get out of this conversation now. Even though she had a drink of red now, it wasn't enough to fill her hunger and the girl being cheeky in front of her was not helping. "Why can't you just say what your idea is?"

"It's... just. I..." Bonnibel sighed, now quiet.

An uneasy silence surrounded both of them until Marceline broke it.

"Look, I... really am, thank you. You know, about earlier and for everything" She smiled gratefully at Bonnibel. "But.. uhm, I don't know how to say it this but..."

"Just say it" Seeing Marceline looking all shy was not Bonnibel ever imagined to see.

"I have a favor to ask."

Bonnibel scrunched up her face. _Huh? A favor?_ "Uhm... that depends on what you're asking of course."

"No, no. This is easy for you."

Bonnibel propped up her right leg, leaning her weight down. She wasn't sure about this.

Marceline saw the uneasiness behind the girl's body. She deeply sighed. She was working a way to make the girl say yes but she wasn't making it any helpful. She just needed her in this.

"I'll admit to you what I am," Marceline offered.

Bonnibel was still not satisfied by that and Marceline could see that.

"Uhm, you could question me anything, anything! And I will truthfully answer all of your questions, 10 questions specifically, just for this hour."

Bonnibel laughed when Marceline said 'for this hour' but she definitely liked that particular idea. Still she said, "You still owe me one, you know. And 10 questions are still a few to me."

"Pssh. Come on! I'm not rising up the stakes now," Marceline exclaimed.

"50 questions," Bonnibel proposed

"Whaaat?! That's way too many! I'm still standing on my 10 questions!"

"Well, I'm having my 50 questions on you. Also let me remind you once again. You owe me," Bonnibel wanted her 50 questions so badly. She was curious, very curious in Marceline and she wanted to ask her about her characteristics of being a demon.

Marceline groaned rather loudly, making Bonnibel robust in giggles. "Err, come on! How about 15 questions?" Marceline persisted.

"Would you like me to go now?"

"Of course, no! I mean no," Marceline said in a more calming way, she then took a deep breath. "Okay last offer, after this I will let you do what you want do and let's part ways."

Bonnibel nodded, amused. She was not even scared that Marceline was taunting her. For all she knew, Marceline really needed her help hence all the deals she offered to Bonnibel.

"20 questions," Marceline paused for a second before continuing, "you can ask me any questions in any time of our lives and I will," at this, Marceline crossed her finger across her chest just above her heart "answer truthfully."

Bonnibel smiled she was about to answer back when her digital watch beeped reminding her of the time. As much as she liked the games and dealing stuff, the time was now late and she was dead tired. She supposed it was now time to go home. She didn't know how to say that she needed to go now but she anyway said truth.

"Marceline, I like your offer, really, but I really need to go now. Farewell." she said with a voice laced with sadness before turning her back to Marceline and walked in a rather fast paced so she could get back in her manor immediately and get away from her.

Mouth wide agaped, Marceline just stared at the back of the pink girl's slowly retreating form. Suddenly, she ran up to her and grabbed her hand, eyes locked together once again.

"I'll let you do your experiments to me now," Marceline breathed out. _Huh? What the glob are you saying Marce? And experiments?_

Bonnibel was shocked, she was so shocked and was ecstatic about what she heard that she twisted her body, so she was facing Marceline, grabbed her hands in a business manner and said "Deal!" without even realizing how the hell Marceline knew about her passion about experiments when this was just her second time to meet her.

* * *

03/01/16

05/06/16


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. So yeah, first, I would like to apologize because I haven't updated this story (again) for about two months. I just didn't realize that it was just a week before finals when I posted the last chapter. Well, you could say that the struggle is real in college... And then I was on vacation for weeks so that's another reason why I couldn't write. I know, I know that I'm making excuses (haha) and I'm sorry (sigh) I just needed that break for the sake of my sanity. Lol.

Anyway, I'm thankful for the two guest, **Kinder** and **Marc** , that answered me although they didn't choose any of the choices I suggested but went for another suggestion... I'm really thankful for those two 'cos really! they said to do what I wanted to do and just go with my will for the updates. T.T Thanks so much. Aren't you two so thoughtful? xD

Oh, third, of course, I would like to thank all of my reviewers at this point because all of you guys are so awesome and thoughtful and kind enough to leave all those precious reviews. So this time, I'll try to answer you guys and thank you.

 **Gan:** Aww. Well, I'm glad that somebody loved that lost-control part because I also love those kind of scenes :D And wait, you love angst? Hmmm. Now, I'm starting to consider things. xD

 **Guest** that was having a hard time in logging in: Thank you for that wonderful review. I'm glad. :D And okay, I'll try to have warnings now and then for you although I don't really know what I'm going to do. Seriously, I don't know but don't worry I'll manage. Thank you!

 **Shot31, Guess, GIROO, tada001, kiankrizzle022, Axle Petya, Pops, Kinder, Marc, Gan, and SeliniErastis** and of course to all those **Guest**... Thank you very much. I haven't thank you yet individually for the last chapters but really, thank you. :D You are all very lovely and fantastic to leave all those kind reviews to this baka author. Hahaha

Well, I guess the A/N has been so long now. (Sorry not sorry, after all I've been gone for months).

So... Hope you like the chap.

 **Warning: There's definitely a breakdown coming... (Why do I feel like I'm spoiling my own fic? Hahaha.)**

Anyway, here goes chapter the seventh

 _Chapter 7_

Bonnibel found herself standing inside the 24/7 convenience store. Currently thinking what she needed and had to do. Motivation coursed through her as she thought about their deals and for the girl outside, waiting for her. And so, Bonnibel grabbed a basket on the counter and walked down the lanes with one thing set on her mind...

What was Mayor Bonnibel Becket doing inside, well, let's take a run back through.

* * *

 _A little ways before the present:_

As Bonnibel walked away to go home, Marceline grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her face to face.

"I'll let you do your experiments to me now," Marceline breathed out.

Bonnibel was shocked at first until she realized what Marceline was offering to her and so agreed with a rather enthusiastically "Deal!"

"Yes!" Marceline bellowed as she raised her right hand in a closed fist as if she won a bag of gold which earned her a roll in the eyes by the pink haired girl. The past and latest offer she had made a deal with was already at the far end of her mind and so bringing up her hands, touching fingers with another set of fingers, she carefully said what the pink girl needed to do for her "Okay, so I need you to-"

"Hup hup hup." Bonnibel interrupted her before she could speak any further. "First-," Bonnibel paused as if she wanted to emphasize what she was about to say "admit to me what you are." She said, smiling brightly at Marceline.

Marceline sighed, bringing down her hands. "Fine, fine-"

 **"You're a vampire."**

 **"-I am a vampire.** That's what am I and I hope you're hap- Hey! You already knew it!" Marceline then realized that she and the girl in front of her (yes, Marceline still didn't have any clue who this girl was) said it at the same moment and that her idea was correct.

 _So, why was she impertinent to admit this?_ Marceline just raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms around her chest "So, you already knew it huh."

"Of course, I knew it already. I just wanted you to admit it first."

"Well, you see, you didn't make me admit it first. We both admit it at the same time." Marceline pointed out, dropping her hands down.

Bonnibel shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't about to say to her that she had an overbearing pride and that she just didn't want Marceline to laugh at her when her idea could be wrong although she was 99.99% sure that she was on the right track that Marceline was a vampire.

 _I really hate that .01% doubt._

Bonnibel sighed. "I know. I intentionally said it the same time you did. Now, we're getting off topic. So, what's this favor you specifically needed me to do? If my memory serves right, I remember you saying it's easy."

 _Changing the topic eh?_ "Hahaha. Don't worry prin-" _cess._ Marceline silenced her own mouth before she could complete her sentence. She remembered how the girl walked out when she unconsciously said that.

 _Well, tonight's an exception for that since I need her but once this night is over... well, let's just say I had a new nickname for... oh, I didn't even know her name._ Marceline coughed "I mean, you don't have to worry about anything this is just simple"

"Okay, I'm all ears. Just don't forget the deals."

"Pssh. Yeah yeah. Now, buy me all the reds you'll see in that store." Marceline said as she pointed the store that wasn't that far behind them.

"Wait? That's all?"

"Yep."

Bonnibel squinted her eyes and smiled "Ah, so you needed me because you don't have money to buy _things._ "

Marceline just shrugged and said, "Actually, I have money. I just don't have the currency of this country"

"Well... Okay. So, what kind of red?"

"Anything."

That made Bonnibel raised an eyebrow. She didn't like things that were like 'anything'. She wanted to be precise. To be accurate. That was what she learned in all those experiments she performed in her own lab. The variables needed to be exact if you wanted the whole experiment to be perfect. Bonnibel frowned. "As in anything?"

"Yes" Marceline simply answered.

"Even a ball-?"

"Yes"

"-or a candy-?"

"Yes"

"-or a string or a-?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I just need the color. Now, will you do it or what?" Marceline was a little bit piss off now. _Okay Marce. Are you still there? Okay, breathe in, breathe out. I know you're still capable of being out of control but please keep yourself in check all the time. You don't want this beautiful lady to be sucked out of red... or pink or whatever right?_ Marceline scrunched up her face, still focusing on controlling herself in fear of being out of control.

 _Well, if she says so. So be it. Anything! As long as the color is red_ "Of course. Piece of cake" Bonnibel smiled or it might have been a smirk if you know her well enough. _Hmmm. Well, I guess she still needed a red to sustain herself seeing that vampires need it._ Suddenly she realized something. _Huh, I thought that vampires need blood. Is that just a misconception? Well, I already have a vampire at my disposal_ , _I just need to ask her questions. Then after this, I will unravel all the secrets there are on vampires... This is all so simple._ Bonnibel thought as she turned around and started to walk in the direction of the store, still wearing that _smirk_ on her face.

"Wait. Wait miss." Marceline yelled, grabbing the hem of Bonnibel's shirt.

Bonnibel turned around. She was not even a feet away from the vampire when she felt a tug at her shirt, completely getting caught off guard at this. She raised an eyebrow at her, again. "Why? Do you need anything else, Marceline?"

"It seems that I can't move."

"What?"

"I can't move" Marceline hissed.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I can't walk. My legs... Look at it. I can barely stand up 'cause it's shaking really bad and I feel like jell-o" And sure enough when Bonnibel looked down, she saw that Marceline was shaking so hard.

"Er. Okay, stay here. Uhm. Just sit down on the floor."

"You mean in the concrete cement?" The words were laced with sarcasm as Marceline uttered those.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Stay here. I'll be quick, okay?"

"'kay" Marceline removed her hands from grasping the hem of Bonnibel's shirt. She didn't realize that she was still clutching it until she let it go.

Marceline watched as the pink haired girl walked away from her. She could see the outline of the girl's body, her arms that were swinging on her sides alternatively pacing with her legs, her hair that was hidden in the blue cap, and her body with her back facing her that looked so petite in this distance...

A wave of emotions suddenly hit Marceline. She was confused to know why the fact that this girl walking away from her was making her feel like this. Like she was a broken mirror with its broken pieces entirely gone adrift, away, left, crushed.

Suddenly, she was reaching out for her. With an outstretched hand, she called out for her.

 _Don't go, Bonnie. Don't leave me._

She was calling for the girl that she barely knew, not realizing that she mouthed the girl's name subconsciously which later on would be forgotten entirely.

Her sight was becoming blurry. _Why is that?_ And just then her sight was shifted lower.

 _Oompf._

She could then feel soreness at her bottom.

 _Augh._ Marceline grunted and then there was another pain in her back.

 _What was that noise? Was that me? Wait, wait. Why am I looking at the stars now?_ She was confused at first but she accepted the truth not bothering to question herself anymore, just accepting. _There are stars above me._ She could feel something. Like she knew something but couldn't reach out for it. Or there was something she needed to say but she couldn't form it. Like it was on the tip of her tongue after all.

 _Why is this all familiar?_ Marceline didn't know the answer to her question.

 _Why are they looking down on us? The stars..._ Marceline thought. _The stars..._

And finally she closed her eyes because she couldn't stand the pain of her own head anymore. Because it was all down to her head, the pain and the memories. And that the pain in her back was nothing to the throbbing ache her head had to endure at the moment's notice.

* * *

Present:

Bonnibel checked every lane she passed through. And everytime she saw any red thing, she placed it in the basket. She was not even sure what she was picking up.

 _As long at its red, that's okay._ That was the only thing her mind was thinking in the moment.

The basket she was carrying was still not full. But just a little bit more and it would be okay. Bonnibel was thinking that a basket would already suffice Marceline's need. Currently, she was at the corner of the store looking at some packs of apple flavored candies.

 _Well, at least the package is red._ Bonnibel shrugged her shoulders. _Better to finish this right away._

She was about to pick the pack of candies when something caught her eyes. She looked up at the glass panes of the store that served as the windows, seeing her reflection at first but she readjusted her vision until she could make out what really caught her eyes. She silently laughed, keeping her laugh all to herself.

 _She was a bit reluctant when I merely suggested the fact of her sitting down and now she was lying completely on the ground? Wow huh._

She could see that Marceline was lying on the sidewalk. She shook her head and turned her body away from the glass and proceeded to go shopping again.

It didn't take any longer when Bonnibel was on the counter, paying for the products she bought.

She looked at the salesman and noticed that he was looking at her. At that moment, he looked down and started to swipe all the products to his scanner as if he wasn't caught staring. But Bonnibel saw it. She saw the curiosity in his eyes when she looked up.

 _Probably because all the things I bought are red. Or probably he's thinking a reason why I'm still buying a full basket of things in the middle of the night._

She pushed her thoughts away from this and continued watching him scanning the red things. There were times when she felt the guy was staring at her oddly but she dared herself not to look up. It would just be awkward for the both of them.

Watching the swiping of the barcode to the scanner, she felt her eyes drooping.

 _It must have been late now._

She checked her watch and saw that it was really late. _12:38 AM_

She sighed and just thought of the benefits it would cause her if she pay for all of the _reds_.

 _What is Marceline doing right now?_ She thought out of the blue. She stiffled a laugh when she remembered the vampire lying on the sidewalk.

 _Well, I hope she's doing something now instead of lying around... I mean, the cement must have been cold now, isn't it?_

She didn't know why she had thought of this but she knew that the cement will be cold especially when it was dark and the sun is no longer shining to warm up everything.

She frowned and looked at the glass doors. It was a good thing that she could clearly see what was on the other side. But it was the other way round when she a good look of what was there on that side. There was Marceline, still lying on the pavement, just on the other side of the door. Motionless and so still that you could compare her to a log.

She would have laughed again at seeing her like that if she wasn't feeling nervous for the said vampire.

 _Isn't that her position since I saw her quite a bit earlier?_

She frowned again but now the lines that formed on her forehead shows the worry she had been feeling for Marceline.

 _Why is she not moving?_

Bonnibel waited. She waited if Marceline would move and so she started counting numbers.

 _One. Two. Three..._

She was on her tenth count when she set her mind to go check if Marceline was really alright.

She looked at the things she bought and then glanced at the guy behind the counter and for the second time that night, their eyes met.

They looked at each other and looked away at the same time.

Finally, the guy spoke. "You know, you're really really familiar"

Bonnibel looked up, seeing the prying eyes of the guy. "Huh? No! You must've mistaken me for somebody else." She smiled sickly. She knew that her tone had been so full of denial but she dismissed these thoughts easily. She was itching to see what had become of Marceline and she couldn't take it any longer anymore. She looked again at the lying figure outside and decided to leave the guy at the register.

She was now opening the door when the guy called out for her. "Miss!-"

Bonnibel didn't look back.

"Your goods..." The guy glanced down at the merchandises he was scanning "that you left... are worth 68.24 dollars."

And then Bonnibel came back, her head jutting out at the ajar door. "I'm sorry but I just need to check something out. Is it okay if I leave those things? Thank you!" The pink girl asked, leaving the guy before he could answer back.

 _So much for another interesting night... though that lady really looks like the mayor._ The guy yawned before slumping down and deeply heaved a sighed before putting all the goods in a paper bag. _What a boring night._

* * *

Bonnibel walked at a fast pace towards Marceline.

She could see that the said girl was not moving even an inch. She was also aware of the fact that her heart was beating at an irregular rate. She was nervous as well as worried.

 _Tss. Just why didn't I notice this earlier? I should have been suspicious when I saw her like that. Anyway, no time to deal with the past, Becket!_

Bonnibel was now standing beside the lying girl. Looking at the scene they were in now, Bonnibel looked like a suspicious person looking at a helpless person. She might have been accused of many offensive accusations if one would see them but she didn't care. She slowly examined the girl before her. The first thing that came to her was that she was just sleeping.

 _Well, if she's sleeping shouldn't her eyelids flutter if she was truly dreaming of something?_ She thought.

 _Or a little bit of shuffling of the arms or legs?_

 _Or snoring or heaving of the breath?_

Bonnibel then took notice of all of this, suddenly becoming conscious that not any of these things could be observed. _Dead. Already dead._

She panicked which she never usually did (completely forgetting that that was the second time that night) and sit down next to her on her knees. _Why are you not breathing anymore?_

Seeing the vampire girl lying on the ground, not moving and looking so dead and pale made her chest suddenly tighten. Instantly, she was clutching her chest so hard. She felt beads of sweat forming on her temples but she preferred to take no notice of this. She just wanted to bring out the thing that was causing her so much pain, that aching feeling inside of her chest... Her heart. She wanted to take it out. And crush it with her bare hands so that she couldn't feel any pain anymore.

And then she opened her eyes, not even realizing that she closed it when she had been in pain. She realized what she was thinking about and the thought made her gag. One of her hands went up to her mouth. _What was she thinking about?_ Just thinking about those dark thoughts made her want to throw up what's inside her stomach. A shiver crawled up to her spine. She was disappointed to herself all over again. She shouldn't think of those kinds of things. Ever

She lowered down her eyes, focusing on the girl before her. _Who is this girl again?_

Bonnibel widen her eyes. _Dangglobbit!_ "Marceline!" she said out loud, now recognizing the current situation she was in.

She just shook her head. _This was not the time to be a having a breakdown._

 _Well, what are you still doing Becket?! Do something!_

Without thinking, she grabbed Marceline's shoulders and did what her most panic-stricken mind could think at the moment.

"MARCELINE! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! YOU STILL OWE ME MANY THINGS!"

She never knew Marceline at all. But what happened two months ago was still fresh on her mind and that made Bonnibel think of what kind of demon truly Marceline is. But now this same Marceline came back, looking all vulnerable and helpless, tired and hungry that she couldn't help but be worried and be nervous at the same time because who was she kidding. Marceline is a totally dangerous girl. And here Bonnibel was, clutching Marceline's shoulder, not aware that her nails were being buried at the pale skin of the said vampire...

"HEAR THAT? YOU OWE ME!"

"And I-I still have my 20 questions and analysis on you..."

"And even though I don't understand what you had been saying to me two months ago..."

"That's all fine to me."

"I'll even lift the banishment in my town... "

"S-so.." She sobbed back. _Why am I sobbing?_

"S-so don't die on me, YOU IDIOT!" _Oh! Am I crying? How so?_

"D-don't leave me all alone again!" _What was she saying again?_

"Marceline. Please!" _Why did I feel like this? Towards her? Isn't she just another problem to me?_

"M-marceline! Wake up!" _What was she doing? What are you doing, Bonnibel?_

Bonnibel could feel the tears dripping down on her face but she still didn't take notice of this or she just didn't want to notice it yet.

And then Marceline's eyelids fluttered, like she was having a nightmare or more, being interrupted in her dream... "Bon-nie," Marceline muttered softly.

She couldn't help but widen her eyes at what she heard.

 _She is alive?! Wait, was she just sleeping all this time?_

She felt stupid. What was she crying about for all this time? She shook her head and wiped her face with her arm. She knew that in any second now Marceline will have her consciousness back and so she desperately tried to compose herself. She stood up and picked the cap she borrowed. It must have fall back when she shook Marceline awake. She wore it again and lowered down her cap so Marceline couldn't see her flushed face from crying. Of course, she couldn't help but smile in relief when she saw that Marceline stirred up.

* * *

Marceline was having such a good dream. Or so she thought when her dream started to shift into a nightmare. Well, it was not really a nightmare. It was more like a screaming contest. _Yes, that's it! A screaming contest!_ Unfortunately, she couldn't make out what were the words being screamed or where that even came from.

She was about to open her eyes when she found out she couldn't. It was heavy. Like there are dead weights attached on her eyelids and she couldn't bring to open them fully. And then she felt droplets of water on her face. And she knew, she just knew that she was completely awake now, not dreaming anymore.

She willed herself to open her eyes and she found out the she could open it now.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Taking careful notice of what her surroundings were. There she saw beside her the pink haired girl she still didn't know the name of. Currently, the girl was readjusting her cap making it harder to have eye contact. "Hey, what happened?" She asked the _princess_ , Marceline's new nickname for that pink-haired girl.

"You know, I'm the one who should be asking that." _Princess_ said. Marceline took note of the hoarseness of the voice of the pink-haired girl. But before she could think for a reason for such voice, what the girl said got stuck on the vampire's mind. That was when Marceline realized that she was lying flat on the ground.

 _Huh? Why am I lying down?_

Marceline propped up her weight on both of her elbows, making her in a much better comfortable position than before.

"Marceline" Bonnibel said in a louder voice. "What the glob happened to you when I'm gone?" There was a bossy voice that Marceline took notice again.

"Augh." Marceline groaned when she tried to sit up. The sudden movement made her head ache. "Uhm-" Massaging her temples, she tried to remember what happened after Bonnibel walked away. "I-I-"

 _What happened?_

She couldn't find any reason why she was on her back and what she had been doing. Just by trying to remember what happened made her head throb painfully.

 _Ah well, I remember falling down. Geez, is my shaking so bad that I completely fall down on my back?_

"Ah, that's it! I'm shaking so bad earlier... And I think my knees couldn't carry my weight anymore. Remember?" She then looked up but still couldn't see the _princess'_ face. "By the way, where are my reds?" She blurted out suddenly and looking at her surrounding if they were any signs of any package from the store.

"Oh! Glip glob! I forgot about those." At seeing Marceline's wide eyes she tried to compensate that she already finished the job. "Oh, please. Don't you worry about that. I just left it at the store-" she said as she pointed at the store "-so let me take it so I can pay already." Bonnibel turned away, about to run to the direction of the store.

Without thinking, she grabbed the ankle of Bonnibel. Marceline winced at this because it was really a good thing that Bonnibel hadn't started running yet or else she'll really fall on her face. She just knew at the back of her head that she wouldn't want this girl to be mad at her. Hell would break loose if that happened.

Anyway, what's with her and all the grabbing? Marceline didn't know why she always grabbed this _princess_ whenever she felt that she was leaving her. She felt Bonnibel looking down on her, demanding an answer. _Quick, Marcy! Find an excuse._

"Uhm-" Marceline was still sitting down and she couldn't make eye contact. _Ugh. Come on Marcy! She's waiting._

"Do you need help in standing up?" Bonnibel said in a gentle and soft voice. The voice that made Marceline wants to purr in satisfaction. It made her bones weak and she felt like jell-o, again but for an entire different reason now.

 _The girl's voice is just freaking lovely._

She was not aware that she already nodded and that Bonnibel was crouching down to help her.

She accepted the help and looked at the face of this girl. That moment, she could feel that time really stopped for her. She could clearly see the glassy eyes the girl was hiding. She would have been pulled in the sea of her eyes if she didn't take notice of the fact that this girl was flushed red.

 _Embarrassed?_ She thought. _Or blushing. Pssh. As if._

She then took notice of another part of the girl's face. Her long eyelashes. She would have been overwhelmed at how she looked like a freaking perfect Barbie doll (minus the pink hair) if she didn't saw that her eyelashes were damp. And that was when Marceline knew. She just knew that this girl was crying. _She was crying._ For what reason? Marceline didn't know.

She was anchored back in the present situation when she heard that _Princess_ was saying something. _I didn't catch what she was saying._ "Uh sorry. What was that again?"

"Well, I said that I think you're okay now. I mean you're not shaking anymore. I think your nap in this _concrete cement_ really helped you after all." Marceline didn't miss the smirk this girl was showing.

"You're damn right there, _Princess_ " Marceline retorted, a bit teasing on the edge of her voice. She couldn't see the eyes of the princess now but she knew that she wasn't wrong about that.

"Whatever. Now, come with me to the store" Bonnibel said turning her back to the vampire. Bonnibel knew now that the vampire could stand. Marceline, falling down on her back couldn't even happen now. She started walking. She knew that Marceline would be at her pace at the same time and of course she wasn't mistaken because Marceline caught up with her.

"Fine, fine _Princess_ " Marceline teased, emphasizing the nickname.

Bonnibel was angry but now she couldn't retort back. She was tired, physically and emotionally. She just wasn't up for a confrontation with this vampire.

Marceline got the hint. She knew that _princess_ was crying earlier. She just thought that maybe her teasing would bring the girl's behaviour lighten up again. Clearly that wasn't the situation.

They were infront of the store now by the vending machines, the place they first met (for Marceline's situation)

"Thank you" Marceline said. "for everything."

She heard a giggle coming from _Princess_ and that perked her up. "You already said that before you know"

"Uh. Yeah, but really, I'm really grateful to you." She saw that Bonnibel smiled. Seeing her smile was so familiar but she shrugged this and continued talking. "Uhm, do you want me to go inside with you?"

"Well, that will be convenient"

Marceline nodded, "Okay, I'll just carry all the things you bought"

Bonnibel was about to open the door when she remembered something. She stopped and Marceline bumped into her.

"Hey, what-?"

Before Marceline could ask, Bonnibel interrupted her by standing too close to her to feel her warmness and breathe in her smell. Instantly, Marceline stiffened and stopped her breathing.

Bonnibel knew what she was doing. She grabbed something at the back of Marceline's head. The hood of Marceline's jacket. When she grabbed it, she pulled it up and placed it in Marceline head, completely hiding Marceline's face and hair. _There!_ She smiled unknowingly. She turned her back to Marceline and went inside the store, leaving Marceline clueless, confused and open mouthed

Marceline closed her mouth. _What was that about?_ There was a tingling feeling on her face but she just ignored this.

Marceline shook her head. _Leave the girl to be the boss around here._ She smirked at thinking this. _Well, she definitely has this 'boss' aura around her_. She gripped the handle of the door and opened it. A smile appearing on her face and a flustered face was slowly fading away.

* * *

05/06/16


	8. Chapter 8

All of your reviews make me want to write so fast now. Thank you. Those are wonderful reviews. I also want to thank those who followed and favorite this story. XD

Thank you **Kinder** , **Max** and of course **Guests**. You're welcome. :) One of you said that you couldn't wait for the real revelations... me too. I'm so excited... there will be so many- Okay, I'll cut myself now don't want to spoil you- Anyway, it'll be a long run. :)

PS. I tried a different kind of introduction this time. I always wanted to try this kind of intro... but I think it's not good enough. Awww.

Warning: (I hate my warning last chapter) Can somebody explain to me how warnings work? Oh... no warning this time.

Chapter the Eighth

A breeze of air gently wafted through the park scene. At a distance, you could make out that there were two girls sitting on one of the benches lined through the park. As the wind blows gently through, leaves and twigs on the ground slightly moved. The swing that was just around the corner swayed a little bit to this and a ball, probably left by a kid not far from away from the girls, rolled over in their direction until it bumped at one of the girl's sneaker shoes.

Bonnibel Becket looked down when she felt something collided with her shoes. She saw that there was a small red ball that rolled over her. She thought over whether to pick it up or just kick it away from her. Her subconscious mind, the rational part, kept telling her to just take it and place it inside the sandbox so the kids could still play with it. Unfortunately, her body wouldn't comply. Well actually, it was more like 'she couldn't' anymore.

 _I think I really pushed my body to its limits this time around._

She kept looking down on her feet, at the ball. There had been so many things occupying her mind right now. Things she couldn't understand and didn't have a solution to solve to. She wanted to push her mind way out of this. If only she could be just like a certain vampire right now, looking all that not-caring-the-world type of girl she was so good at.

Suddenly, she heard a slurping sound coming from the girl beside her and didn't realize that she winced at that. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She knew that Marceline was only drinking the red of whatever she find satisfying in those plastic bags she and her carried from the store.

Earlier when they both went inside the store (and after Bonnibel paid the cashier boy), Marceline argued with her that she wanted the 'things she'll be having' in plastic bags and not in paper bags. Bonnibel then argued back that she shouldn't have since that will cause not a just a problem to the cashier boy but to the Mother Nature as well. Of course, Marceline didn't listen to her and just confronted the guy to put 'her things' in another plastic bag.

As to the reason why they were both in the park-slash-playground-for-kids, well, that was because Marceline decided to start munching her reds since she didn't want another out-of-control scene. She also said that the reason why she was in this part of the city was to find, in Marceline's word, 'dinner'. Bonnibel then remembered the nearby park she passed through on her way to the store and so suggested it and they ended up here on one of the benches, sitting.

Looking at the girl beside her, Bonnibel shivered with fear yet never hid her fascination at staring the way Marceline eats. A little while ago, she admits that she was clearly scared when the vampire started sipping the red out of that apple. It was just so 'not normal'.

In the back of her mind, she pictured Marceline doing that to a person, not just an apple; Marceline's elongated fangs piercing through the skin; Marceline slowly sipping the blood out of a human; Marceline draining the life out of a person. That were the pictures her mind was projecting and that pictures clearly made Bonnibel's hairs stood up earlier. Now, she couldn't help but stare at this vampire too much.

Marceline was currently aiming to throw the colorless apple she had just sucked in the trash bin nearby. By luck, it made it inside. She was about to eat another apple when Marceline saw that _princess_ was staring at her. She looked down. She didn't like it when people started to stare at the way she eats. Sure, it was different but that was because she was a vampire. A vampire that only eats shades of red.

"Hey _princess,_ staring is impolite you know" Marceline said, still looking down. She knew that her ears were red at the tip but she ignored it.

Bonnibel blinked. She looked at Marceline. She saw that Marceline was looking at the ground, an apple in the left hand and face flushed red. _She was saying something. What did she say?_

 _She said you're staring._ "Oh, sorry." She touched her temples. Her head was starting to ache now. She never stayed up this late for all she knew. Her mind couldn't process what her eyes were seeing anymore. It didn't even strike to her that Marceline was looking down, an obvious sign of embarrassment showing through her face. But she said something about her being a princess and that was what Bonnibel took notice to. "And don't you dare call me princess," she warned.

Marceline looked at Bonnibel with wide eyes. She just shook her head and let her back completely fall on the bench. "Sorry, _Princess-_ " She emphasised the -ss in the word, hissing it in the direction of the pnk-haired girl. "-but I don't know your name, _Princess_ " She said again, clearly annoying the hell out of Bonnibel.

That struck Bonnibel's nerve. "I hate to say this to you but you don't have to lie in front of my face. Because you're already caught, Marceline. And you're just throwing more gasoline to the flame. S-so, please stop lying, stop playing innocent, and stop it with the stupid nicknames. And it's not very funny anymore. And-"

She stopped to breath in some air. "-and-"

She cut her sentence off when she saw that Marceline was busy with rummaging the shopping bags, not even listening to her. She raised one of her eyebrows in anger. "Hey! You know what? If you're not listening to-"

She was interrupted in the middle of her ranting when Marceline shoved a bottle of red iced tea in front of her very face. "Here. Drink this. It's obvious you're so tired."

Bonnibel got creases on her forehead just by thinking if her eyes really saw what she had just seen. Was she just seeing things or was it really Marceline who offered her a drink? Clearly, Bonnibel Becket was so tired that she didn't realize that she already grabbed the bottle.

When Bonnibel accepted the iced tea, Marceline went back in rummaging around the bag. It was evident that she was looking for something and Bonnibel couldn't help but be confused until she brought out a small pack of candies. She gave also it to Bonnibel.

"Candy helps... Sugar I mean. Right? For you?" She said as she slumped down across her seat like nothing ever happened.

Bonnibel looked down at her hands. One was holding a bottled iced tea while the other was holding a very small pack of candy. She looked at Marceline eating the red out of an apple. She nodded as an answer for Marceline's question. "Now I feel bad" she said as she shook her head in dismay to herself. Her anger was now slowly subsiding.

"Don't be. You already helped me." And in a soft and quite voice, she added, "so much" that Bonnibel quite almost didn't hear it. Almost.

Bonnibel just nodded, having no reply to the things Marceline already said and offered. She started opening the cap of the bottle but found it hard to. She tried and tried but it was hopeless. It was stuck or maybe Bonnibel was just so weak she couldn't open it.

Marceline seeing the girl having difficulty snatched the bottle from Bonnibel's hand. "Jeez. Let me help you with that." Already holding it in her own hands, Marceline easily twisted the cap like it was nothing, threw it at the pink-haired girl and went back in eating - but more like sipping- her apple.

Bonnibel looked down at the hands that were gripping the bottle of iced tea. Slowly, she took a sip from it, savouring the taste on her tongue. When she found out that she couldn't get enough of the taste that was already clinging at the back of her throat, she took another drink, this time drinking for a longer time.

She took a deep breath and looked beside her, at Marceline. "You said my name earlier. That's why..."

Marceline got confused. "Earlier? When?"

"When you collapse on the sidewalk. I helped you and I heard you said my name."

"Huh? I said your name? But I don't even know you."

Shaking her head, Bonnibel tried to explain, "Two months ago, you barged into my room." She felt her face redden when she remembered the distasteful incident but she ignored this, "anyway, that time, you knew me." She looked at Marceline's deep red eyes. "By my first name. The same name you said quite earlier. And let me tell you that nobody knows my first name anymore... Well, only a few people know it."

Marceline was dumbfounded. As far as she knew, this was the first time she met this person. _Unless..._ Marceline thought at the back of her mind.

"I was really surprised that night." _Really surprised._ Bonnnibel thought, looking away. _Well, who shouldn't be surprised?_

"Wait, can you please tell me the whole story? I'm a little bit confused here, you know? And how do people doesn't know you. That's-" Marceline tried to find the right term but she couldn't and just said, "impossible."

Bonnibel sighed deeply. It was much better if she didn't have to recall that night. Much better.

"I guess it's not that good to tell you the story yet. I admit that I'm a little tired right now and buzzed so... no. Not a good time," Bonnibel said, shaking her head defiantly.

Marceline slowly nodded her head, understanding what the girl was saying. Her hunger was now gone since she had been eating quite a time now. But even though her curiosity was ticking she let the girl bid her time when to tell the story to her. There is just one thing Marceline wanted to know.

"What's your name-"

"Aren't you listening to me? I don't want people calling me by my first name."

"Okay, sorry. I was supposed to add other lines there. Like really, I don't know who you are and it's much better if I call with an actual name rather than the _princess_ you clearly hate for some reason. Right? I just want to know who you are and what did I do. But all I want to know right now is your name. The story can wait."

For the nth time, Bonnibel looked again at Marceline's eyes. She was thinking that maybe looking at a vampire's eyes may get you in a lot of trouble since they have many peculiar and unknown abilities, like hypnotism. But for that moment, she slowly let the thoughts go away and looked at the honest eyes she was drowning into.

Bonnibel was quite good at looking behind a person's eye, breaking down the person in who he is, if he is truly lying or not. Maybe all the years and experience in the world of politics shape her up to become this kind of person. Bonnibel didn't know anymore. Maybe her parents taught her how to be. Or maybe she just became this kind of girl, just like that. Poof! Bonnibel didn't know how she knew.

But she knew that the crimson eyes she had been staring at was saying the truth and now it wants it, needing it, the truth. It was the gleam that caught her eyes, like begging her to say it already. Yes, there was a playful gleam at the corner of her red eyes but all in all, Marceline looked confused to Bonnibel. Why? She didn't know.

Bonnibel just shrugged because of all the things she knew better, Marceline was suspicious. Of course, Marceline looked like an honest person in her eyes but that just makes it all more suspicious. Really really suspicious... and mysterious. And so she tried not telling the whole truth but also tried not to lie. _Okay, Bon. Just tell her your nickname._

"Bubblegum," She simply said. "My friends call me Bubblegum." Bonnibel admitted.

"Your name's Bubblegum?" She stifled a laugh but Bonnibel caught it.

"What?"

Marceline scoffed, as if caught between a laugh. "Nothing," she said, bringing her hands up in defence. "Nothing at all" But she saw that Bonnibel wouldn't let her go that easily. Scratching the back of her head she said, "Err. It's just funny that your name's Bubblegum because you know you're a-" She looked at Bubblegum and gestured her hands all over her "a bubblegum, obviously"

Bonnibel squinted her eyes at her, thinking of a reason how Marceline knew she was part bubblegum.

 _It's her sense of smell of course. She obviously caught up my smell and knew it... and that made her think about those candies which could really help me to regain my senses and strength._

"How funny you said that," Bonnibel said afterwards. "My friends started calling me that name when they knew I was part bubblegum." (Actually, her friends knew it from the start since she's royalty)

"Mmm. Ah, okay." Marceline ended easily, letting it go since she was busy with all the food she got. Not later on, there was an empty silence in the air; the only exception was the occasional eating of the soft candy from the mayor and slurping noises from the vampire. Well, not until Marceline broke it.

"By the way, you only have 19 questions left" Marceline smirked.

Bonnibel snapped her head so quickly that she forgotten that her neck was still in pain before.

 _Ouch. That was the second time for the night._ She thought before she realized that the time was past midnight and that means it was a new day. _First sprain in a new day... but first things first. 19 questions? Ha! As if._

"How come?!" She said while stroking the back of her neck as if to ease the pain.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Truthfully?" Marceline smirked again.

"No! I mean, I didn't ask a quest- Oh!" Bonnibel then remembered the _"What?"_ question from before. "Wait, let me clear this out. That's not one of the 20 questions."

"Well, that's a question and we had a deal." Marceline shrugged, now sucking the red out of a red licorice.

"Yes, we had a deal but I should be the one to notify what will be the 20 questions. Not you. Also, you asked me questions before I ask you. So I guess that just makes it all equal. And Marceline," she looked at her with furious eyes, "don't you start with me. Again"

Marceline gulped. _Geez. She's so freaking scary._ She then raised her hands in front of her in a defensive stance. _And so bossy. Yup, really bossy._ She agreed with her subconscious thoughts.

"Wait up, Bubblegum," her hands still infront of her for protection just in case Bubblegum would start throwing her the soft candies in which she doubted she would. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That was really a bad joke."

Well, Marceline was really hoping to end up the deal quick so she could dig up her memories faster. She came to Ooo clearly for that reason although; she now had an idea where to start. Thanks to Bonnibel.

Luckily for her, Bonnibel just waved this away like it was nothing. "No, it's okay. Just let me deal with the questions. Okay?" She said in a calm and steady voice like she always had to deal with stuff like this and now you could say that she's an expert.

Marceline couldn't help but sigh in relief when she heard that. She nodded and agreed with Bonnibel's deal.

 _Might as well follow what she wanted._

She looked closely at Bubblegum. She saw that Bubblegum was eating one of those pre-packaged candies she herself offered to her while the bottle she was drinking earlier was now half empty and sitting on the other side of the bench.

They easily fell back to what they were doing before; Marceline sucking the red out of... was that erasers? Bonnibel wasn't so sure. She didn't know what she was putting inside of the basket that time. As long as the things were red, Bonnibel quickly put it in the basket.

Of course there was Bonnibel who was currently eating the last soft candy in the bag. It was a small pack; only ten pieces of candies were packed inside and it was also not the usual hard candy the kids on streets always munching but the spongy kind of type that was filled with strawberry fillings. (Red remember?) The blue cap that was on her head earlier was also now gone, now resting on her lap.

Suddenly, one of the girls broke the silence but this time around it was not Marceline.

"By the way you're banned in this city." Bonnibel declared.

Marceline choked on her food just by hearing that. She coughed erratically. _What the glob?! Is that her way of breaking the silence?! And hey! I'm banned?!_ She gulped down the rest of the red fearing that she would throw up because of the red that got stuck at the back of her throat.

She looked at the Bubblegum who was already facing her with a devious smirk showing on her face.

"What?" Marceline asked. Maybe she just heard it wrong or something though she doubted that.

"You're banned in the city, Marceline" Bonnibel said with a smirk.

Silence. The facts wouldn't still sink in at Marceline's head.

 _Me? Banned?..._ Marceline widen her eyes, now realizing other terms for the said word. _Prohibit. Forbid. Cast out... Is she trying to counter what I had done before?_

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

Marceline shook her head. "No. Aren't you gonna say 'I'm kidding' or something?" she said, desperation lacing through her voice.

Bonnibel laughed. She stood up and went to the nearest garbage can and dropped the bottle and candy wrappers. When all was done, she went back to her seat.

Marceline shook her head with disbelief. She couldn't understand this girl.

 _One time, she was worried, acting like the good citizen everybody needs. But then she became angry without reason. And then she helped me... so many times, I thought that she really cared and became worried for... about me. And then she became angry. Again. And then she cooled down. And then now, she's- she's being... Augh!_

Marceline wanted to scream so much but she contained it to herself. It was a really really really good thing that she had eaten already or it would very lead to the very worst case scenario everyone feared of.

On the other hand, Bonnibel was amused. Very amused. She wanted to laugh at how fast Marceline's face changed but she wanted to show her that she was not kidding. So, she tried to become serious.

"Marceline, I'm not kidding anymore." She looked at the vampire's face. She saw that there was a dripping red spilling down her chin. She shivered again as she remembered the past recollections her mind pictured. She pushed these all away and tried to make Marceline understand her situation.

"I don't understand." She looked away from a distance. "If I'm banned then why I'm in here? Your police should've alerted everyone."

Bonnibel sighed. "I don't know why... or how but" She shook her head. _How can I say to her that I'm the one who inflicted the banishment? Dangglobbit!_

"Wait, is that why you covered me up when we went inside the store?" Marceline said, looking at Bonnibel while touching the hood of her jacket behind her head which she removed quite a bit earlier.

 _Hmm. That's good. She caught up easily to me._ "Yes." She simply answered.

Marceline waited if Bonnibel would explain more but she didn't open her mouth anymore. Finally, Marceline had enough.

"That's all? Bubblegum?"

Bonnibel bopped her head and sighed. "Don't worry. It's just a mistake."

"Mistake? My banishment?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You were mistakenly judged... by the Mayor."

 _The Mayor?_ "Since when? And huh?"

Bonnibel's mouth curved into a smile like she was smiling at Marceline's funny remark. "Since two months ago."

"Woah, woah. Is this connected with what I've done to you? Uhm. That two months ago?

Bonnibel sighed. She had been doing that lately, sighing and overthinking. "Yes, but like I said before, I'm not telling you what happened yet. I'm slightly tired."

Marceline was confused but she nodded and accepted the facts just like that. She was about to ask another question when an alarm beeped off and rang out in the silence of the park.

"Ah. Sorry. That must be my alarm." Bubblegum clicked something on her wristwatch and the beeping died off easily.

"You set up an alarm? For what?" The question she was about to ask now forgotten.

Bubblegum waved her hand. "Oh, nothing really. Just to remind me of the time."

"What time is it now?"

"15 minutes before 1AM"

"You mean 12:45?" Marceline corrected, raising one of her eyebrows because who tells the time like that?

"It's both the same." Bonnibel said, rolling her eyes.

Marceline shook her head. "Well-" She stood up from her position and brushed away some invisible crumbs off her pants. "-I guess it's getting late for you now, Bubblegum."

Bonnibel laughed. "Basically it's getting early now, Marceline." She heard that Marceline laughed with her, engulfing the silence with both of their laughs. She shook her head and just looked up above them as if that action would completely make the sun go up. "I'd better get home."

Marceline frowned at that. She didn't want this girl to leave her. Just by thinking of that made her lonely and sad. At least if there she was, beside her, Marceline had someone to talk to. But as much as she wanted this, she kept this all through herself. And now, she wanted to punch herself by thinking of those ridiculous and selfish thoughts. She shook her head away from these thoughts.

"Sorry. You were supposed to go home right?"

"Yes. Right before you said that wonderful deal we made"

"Ah. Yeah." Marceline recalled, scratching the back of her head.

"About that..."

Marceline looked at her.

"How did you know I was doing experiments? Do I really look like that kind of scientist?"

 _Hmmm. Now, that I think of that..._ "I don't."

Bubblegum looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "Huh?"

Actually, Marceline didn't know how she knew that. It's like her mouth automatically speak itself. So now, she didn't know how to explain to this young girl how she didn't know...

 _Okay, my mind just blew off._ Marceline thought.

"You see-" Marceline started slow and then she sat down on the bench. "I really don't know. And for the second question the answer is no. You don't look that kind of scientist. Though I don't know what kind of scientist you're talking about."

"You don't know I do experiments?"

"Yup. I don't know. I-it's like my mind automatically shut down and then let my mouth do the work. And let me remind you that my mind was still fuzzy that time so... Jeez, I sound like an idiot aren't I?"

Bonnibel laughed. "No, you don't sound like that. Believe it or not sometimes I'm like that. Mind shut down. Body works. Those kinds of things." Bonnibel shook her head. "Especially when I'm tired from all the works I have."

Marceline smiled. Bubblegum's laugh was still ringing in her ears and she admits that she rather liked the sound of that. "Hey Bubblegum."

"Hmm." Bonnibel didn't know why she was still sitting on the bench, talking with the vampire. She was supposed to go home. _What the glob happened to my 'I'd better go home' now?_

"What do you mean by 'kind of scientist' earlier?"

"Oh that. Well, there was a time - a long time ago - when people called me a mad scientist. I was- I don't know- I devoted myself in science. Just science. You could say I was mmm... long story short, people don't like me because I look like, well, mad."

Marceline raised her eyebrows. _Wow!_ "But that was a long time ago right."

Bonnibel nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you thought that I thought that you were a mad scientist."

Bonnibel kept silent. Marceline just hit a nerve.

"Sorry." Marceline apologized.

"No. It's okay" Bonnibel said. She was quite surprised to herself because she was really fine. Marceline's remark didn't really bother her at all.

Marceline remembered the ' _a long time ago'_ "So... you're not 18?"

Bonnibel burst into a laugh. "Do I look 18 to you?"

"Uhm. You really really REALLY look like you're 18 although the way you speak is like... an adult."

"Pretty impressive. I bet I'm older than you."

Marceline scoffed. "No. No. Don't you bet at a vampire's age, Bubblegum. I'm older than I look."

Bonnibel agreed with what Marceline said. She knew that vampires were immortal, living a thousand years older. She then looked at Marceline more closely. Yeah, she looked like a normal teenager. "You look like an 18-year-old teenager. But you sound like a kid."

"Hey! I'm wise for a vampire you know."

Bonnibel laughed, shaking her head. Marceline smiled.

 _I didn't even know what's funny about what I said but I could get used to this._ Marceline thought.

"Yeah 'cause you're really a wise vampire."

"Fine. Fine. I'll admit I'm not that wise for a vampire. But I'm awesome and way cooler than others."

Bonnibel smiled. "It's getting... early now. I'd better go home."

"You already said that earlier."

Bonnibel only smiled for a reply.

"You know, you don't look like a scientist. You're more like a college student sneaking out in the middle of the night." Marceline laughed. "Because you are clearly one." She smirk that teasing smirk.

Bonnibel felt her face blushed. "Hey! I-I'm not... Urgh."

"What? Can't admit it?"

"This is not sneaking out." Bonnibel gestured with her hands.

"Sure"

"... I am not a college student-" Bonnibel pouted. "-that's sneaking out in the middle of the night."

Marceline smiled again, clearly amused at Bonnibel's pouting. "I know. It's obvious you're not just a student sneaking around. You are a-" She stopped because she didn't know what Bonnibel is.

Now, Bonnibel was intrigued. "I'm a?"

 _I think you're a doctor who killed a patient and now running away from the hospital. Pssh. Kidding. Maybe she's a lawyer or a teacher or something along the lines._

Marceline looked closely than ever. Bubblegum's clothes were normal. It doesn't say what her profession was though by the way she talked and walked it was obvious she was the kind of office girl. _So, a CEO or something... But she's so young! Or wait... Maybe she's a doctor, wait I already said that... Ah! She's only med student. Yes, that's it... Augh. Why am I exhausting myself all over this?_

"Well?" Bonnibel asked.

Before Marceline could say any of her ideas, her mouth took control over.

"You're a princess."

* * *

05/21/16


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter the Ninth

"You're a princess," Marceline blurted out.

There was a second of silence that drifted across them, making it all clear that they were all alone in the park and that most of the people in central are now cozying up in their beds while these two were still talking and making confused faces.

 _Huh?_ They thought at the same time but for different reasons. The words just wouldn't sink in their heads.

In Bonnibel's case, she didn't know if she misheard what Marceline said or if a ghost was just whispering things in her ear.

On the other hand, Marceline wasn't even sure if that was her own voice. Anyway, she tried to play it cool.

"What I mean is-" Marceline said slowly, thinking hard on what she'll say "- you're a princess... sneaking out of her own palace, trying to find... some... uhm... adventure. Yes, that's it" She ended it with a smile, a rather shaky smile.

Bonnibel laughed out loud. Yes, she was confused but her confusion was the least of her worries. Maybe it was true that when you're past dead tired, you'll laugh even if something was not a bit funny, much less not a joke.

 _What was she saying again?_ She thought, still laughing lightly. - _that I'm a princess?_

That was the moment Marceline's words truly sink in her mind. Bonnibel frowned, now in serious mood. _Me? A princess?_ She didn't speak anymore.

Marceline immediately saw the change. She sighed. "Well, look at the time! It's getting late. I thought you said that you're getting home now right?" Diversion. _That's the best thing to do right now_ , Marceline thought.

Bonnibel checked her digital watch, "Ah yeah." She was thinking that she would just let the weird observation Marceline said pass through since she needed to go home now. It was very late in the night and she knew that she's very tired. No denials could ever change that part.

Bonnibel stood up. Marceline followed the action too.

"Well, don't forget the deal," Bonnibel told Marceline.

The vampire just nodded her head. "So, how are we- are we gonna talk or something?" She couldn't let her go away without any means of communications. Anyway, Marceline was thankful for the deals they'd made. That made her closer to her objective.

 _She knows something about me. About two months ago. As far as I know, I had an accident about two months ago too. This is far too close to be a coincidence._

"Uhm. Let's just exchange numbers for now," Bonnibel merely suggested.

Marceline smirked. _Exchanging numbers on the first day eh?_ "Well, good idea."

After the exchanged of numbers, Bonnibel and Marceline readied to go to their houses but Bonnibel didn't even wait for Marceline to finish throwing all her foods.

"Goodbye, Marceline. I'll see you when I call you." She said before walking at the direction of the sidewalk.

 _Call me?_ "Wait-" Marceline said, still in the middle of picking colorless trashes and things. "-I'll just walk you home." After picking up the things, she dumped it in the plastics bags and threw it in the nearby garbage can and then she snatched the rest of the unexploited plastic bag on the bench; the insides were full of red things she haven't eaten yet. Bonnibel is really generous for giving her so much food to eat.

"No, it's okay. Bye!" Bonnibel waved her hand.

"No I insist," Marceline ran to her.

"No, it's really okay Marceline. I got this."

But Marceline didn't like the idea of this girl walking alone in this part of the city. They were now outside the park and the view just looked like a scene out of a zombie apocalypse movie in which any second from now, monsters would totally creep out.

At least, Marceline had powers over the dead; that assured her.

And so, she followed Bonnibel, completely ignoring the last thing she said about being alright going home alone.

Currently, there were now walking along the sidewalk, the direction they were walking was the way Bonnie used but not the one where Marceline came from. Marceline still didn't know the ways and the roads around central but she was not thinking about that anymore. She would only just fly up high later until she'll see the city outskirts and rush out to go home.

Anyway, she followed Bubblegum, tailing after her.

Bonnibel sighed not a while later. "You know, if you're following me you might as well walk beside me rather than following me as a creepy stalker. People might notice you, you know." She told Marceline looking behind her.

"There are no people."

"There might be guards or enforcement."

Marceline shrugged. "I appreciate the concern Bubs but I don't see anyone." Still, Marceline tagged along and now she was walking beside Bonnibel.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes and ignored the new nickname Marceline made. Sometimes, her friends also called her that but the way Marceline said that... _it feels so wrong. So odd._ Like there should be a much more perfect name for her.

After that, they easily fell into a comfortable silence.

Marceline then noticed that Bonnibel was growing weary every step, she started noticing this when she heard the labored breathing Bonnibel shows, when Bonnibel's steps grew slower and slower, Marceline became confused where she was until she looked back and saw that Bonnibel was behind her all the time, looking all pale from all the walking.

Marceline couldn't bear it anymore. She walked back and closed the distance between them and faced the other direction with her back facing Bonnibel.

"What are you doing? You're on my way-"

Suddenly, Marceline crouched down. Low enough for Bonnibel to climb.

Bonnibel then knew what Marceline was doing. She was offering her back to her and Bonnibel felt her chest tighten.

"Well? Get on." Marceline said to her.

Marceline was so sure Bonnibel would take her offer but instead she circled around her and continued walking, leaving Marceline with wide eyes, open mouthed and embarrassed.

"Wha- H-hey, you butt! If you died from exhaustion, don't you ever make me - ugh." She stopped her ranting when she saw that Bonnibel continues her walking, making Marceline all aware of her 'not-listening' antics.

Marceline rolled her eyes. _What a stubborn princess._ She followed after her.

"Look, you can barely walk. You kind of look like you're drunk. You're pale as a vampire. But-" she passed Bubblegum again and crouched down, offering her back "-piggyback riding is awesome." Marceline winked, looking back at her.

"I'm not a child anymore you know and I can walk fine."

Marceline faced Bonnibel and furrowed her brows before sighing deeply. "You're embarrassed." It was a statement and not a question.

Bonnibel wanted to deny it but Marceline spoke first.

"I know you're embarrassed but there's no one here. And I know the human part in you is now dead tired."

Bonnibel looked at Marceline more closely. "How did-?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Marceline smirked, cutting Bonnibel in midspeak.

"No."

"Good."

"Well, aren't you going to lower down your back?"

"Well, well, well Bubblegum. I don't know you're that kind of person." Marceline said with so much teasing remark.

Bonnibel shook her head, her mouth curved in a smile and Marceline couldn't help but also smile at that.

For the third time, Marceline offered her back, crouching down so Bonnibel could climb up her back.

When she felt Bubblegum's arms wrapped around her neck, she stood up and immediately grabbed her legs but she tried not to hit the girl with the plastic bags she had been carrying around. Last of all, she pushed the girl a bit further up her back so she could support her legs better.

"Don't you dare speak of anything about my weight." Bonnibel warned her.

Marceline creased her brows. _Why? It's not like you're a ton heavy. Did you look yourself in the mirror? You're so slim and fit. And whoa, are you eating your meals enough. My axe bass is heavier than you._ These were the words she thought before Bubblegum warned her and so for a respond she only scoffed for an answer and asked her, "Comfortable enough?"

"Mmm, yes. Thank you."

Marceline nodded her head and started to walk. She could feel the cold around her but why does her face feels so warm? She knew of course the answer.

 _There's someone on my back and I'm all flustered from all the contact. Ahh!_

She hated how she admitted and knew all this things. It's not like her to be like this. She stopped all her thoughts when she realized she didn't know where she's going and so she asked Bubblegum.

"Don't worry about that just take this street straight and turn right when you see Capitol Avenue. It's on the far end of the street by the way. When you turn right, walk straight again and that's it."

"Ah. Okay." Marceline said, nodding off since she understood what she'd said. _Straight. Capitol Avenue. Turn right. Walk straight again. End._

"Is this alright?" Bonnibel suddenly asked, her voice sounded... _vulnerable? Is that the word?_

Marceline didn't know what was alright. _Me carrying her or other things than that?_ "What's supposed to be alright?"

Her question was answered when Bonnibel tucked in her head in the crook of her neck with her chin resting on her shoulders. It almost took every ounce of attempt not to shiver from the action Bubblegum gave her.

"I'm really really sorry Marceline if this isn't okay to you. I'm also sorry that you had to carry me all the way to my house and if-"

"Hey! Why are you apologizing to me?!" Marceline interrupted her. She was not mad at Bubblegum but it irritates her that Bubblegum started spewing out apologies when it's not really her that should be doing all the apologizing.

Bonnibel blinked, she risked a glance towards the vampire and saw that she wasn't looking towards her but on the road. "I, well-"

"Who suggested to piggyback ride you?"

"Uhhm. You?"

"Me." Marceline seconded. "And I'm indebted to you so don't apologize to me because I should be the one apologizing."

Bonnibel was about to protest when Marceline cut her off, again.

"Please. Just- just let me do this." Marceline now looked at her and Bonnibel wasn't sure if the vampire was really blushing in her vision or if her eyes and mind was just playing tricks on her.

"Also -" Marceline laughed as if she remembered something funny in her mind, "-it's not a problem to me if your head's always on my shoulder you know. Besides my back, my shoulder is also open just for you my princess." She ended that with a teasing raise of her eyebrows.

Bonnibel immediately raised her head away from the vampire.

 _Oh my glob! What did she just say? Me... open... on her back...and shoulder?_ Bonnibel thought.

She wanted to gag all of the sudden. _That is so distasteful!_

Marceline was still laughing at the perturbed face Bonnibel was making right after the intended - and you could say brilliant - pun that she just told. But apparently, this is also what made Bonnibel untangle one of her arms that was wrapped on Marceline's neck to smack the head of the said vampire.

"Hey! You know I was joking." Marceline defended, feigning hurt but still lightly laughing.

"Ha! As if you could joke around at a time like this."

"Oh please! I'm a vampire! I'm supposed to be all hype at this time"

"Oh! Would you let me remember how you collapsed on the ground earlier?" Bonnibel challenged, a smile hinting in the corner of her lips, though Marceline couldn't see this.

Marceline laughed shakily. "Oh... That was really a sad moment."

Bonnibel couldn't contain her laugh anymore and Marceline laughed with her.

But their laughs ended just as quickly as their laughs have been made.

Another silence went on for minutes in which nobody dared to break. Because of the silence engulfing them, Marceline couldn't help but notice some details her vampire capabilities picked up in her surroundings; the calm yet cold air that surrounds both of the girls; the trees that slowly swayed in time with the blow of the air; and the moon that follows them in every step she made.

And then she started noticing the things closer to her, well, it's more like she started noticing things on a certain pink-haired girl clinging to her back.

She could feel the heat radiating off from Bubblegum's body. The fine and constant breathing - even though labored - of the pink-haired girl in sync with her breathing (or she tried to breathe just so their breathing was in time to each other.) It calms her when she breathes. Although, it is not necessary for her, she still breathes since it comforts her.

And then, there was Bubblegum's intoxicating smell. Her pinkness. It didn't even bother her how sweet her smell was; how she could hear the rush of blood in her bloodstream, the thumping of her heart deep in her chest, hear the pulse on her wrist, so close to her mouth...

She was fished out of her thoughts when she felt something on her shoulder.

She could feel that Bubblegum was resting her head on her shoulder again. She angled her head to see what the girl was doing. She saw that her head was lowered down and that she couldn't see if her eyes were closed or not or if she was even asleep or not.

 _Why did I offer to carry her again? Glob! Marcy, she's a freaking ball of pinkness and you just have to carry her around, eh?_

She shook her head away from her own thoughts. Anyway, she tried to focus on walking but find it hard. It was just all coming back to her since it's all just becoming so distracting for the said vampire and so she tried to divert her mind out of this.

"It's your human blood," she finally said, breaking the silence.

She knew that Bonnibel was confused even though she was not looking at her. The slightest bit of movement told her that and so she explained more.

"Remember the question earlier? When I said that I know the human part in you is gone."

"Your words were 'is dead tired' " Bonnibel said a muffled voice.

Marceline was about to look at her with her 'Are you kidding with me?' look but she couldn't meet her eyes since her head was still lowered down. And so she moved her shoulders to stir her up.

"Hey! I'm listening." Bonnibel said in her most annoyed yet tired voice. Yes, she was annoyed. Her neck was so stiff and she wanted to ease the pain by placing it on her shoulder. And she was really listening!

Marceline rolled her eyes. "So as I was saying before, I know it because you would have collapsed now if it isn't for your candy blood, right? You would've passed out from exhaustion by now."

"You're creepy. How do you know this kind of things?" She raised her head and gazed far out at the road ahead of them.

Marceline smirked. "I think you know the answer to that, Bubs."

Bonnibel sighed. She was still looking at the road, thinking how far away she was still from her house. "Your nose picked up the metallic tang of my blood."

"Hmm. It's more like I picked up the human part of you, your blood."

"I guess that's what you'll pick up since you're a vampire."

Marceline smiled, amused. "So is that the only human thing about you?"

"Why do care?"

"Curiosity got me"

"... Of course not" Bonnibel finally answered her question but she lowered down her head again. _End of discussion._ It seems to say.

Marceline bopped her head, understanding the action.

"Last question-" Bonnibel said after the silence.

"Hmm. I didn't know we're playing questions." Marceline said in her teasing voice yet again, interrupting the girl in her words.

"-why are you here?" Her voice was so soft and smooth and so gentle.

Marceline blinked. "Is that your first question?"

Bonnibel didn't answer anymore.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, from now on I'll be putting the notes at the end of the chapter so you could read right away.

Thank you again for reading this. To all the favorites, follows, and reviews Wow! You sure know how to make me happy. :D

Anyway, I just have a little bad news... classes will be starting again on the 20th and sooo updates will be slower again... I'm sorry, it's just that I HAVE to be serious when it comes to my school stuff *sniff* (I'm still not ready for school. I want - no - I need another summer)

But still, I will try my best, of course. And so, thank you again and if you have questions please leave a review. If you have something to say or to remind me, message me.

By the way, I posted another Bubbline story the other week, **Monotone**. Hope you also read that. It's just on my profile, if you wanted to check it out :)

Replies:

 **Guest** that requested the warnings: Ey you're not giving me a hard time. :) And it's okay, I'll just continue the warnings but this time around, I'll just put it when the readers really need a warning. (Thanks for giving examples by the way, that really helped me) I just realized that there are people out there that need warnings like you (And I guess that's why you requested it at the first place. Sorry for not understanding that) Anyway, thank you for having the pleasure of reading this fic and leaving a review and requesting something. XD (Sorry for the long reply)

 **Guest** that read this at 1AM: Hahaha. You just made me laugh at your story. I'm like that too, sometimes. XD. I'm so glad that you find that part funny I actually just write the first thing that comes into my mind so I don't know if it's actually funny or not. Thank you! And alsooo, don't worry, that part is almost on the way. HAHAHA

 **Guest** : Thank you man! I'm so pleased to know that you like my writing even though sometimes I don't like my own writing because it feels not... good and bad and stupid and small and then I stopped writing because I degraded myself... Anyway, thank you again. Sometimes, small reviews like yours make me smile and urge me to write. :)

 **Guest** : Don't worry I will never ever leave this fic. Except of course if I die...

 **Guest** : I'm here already. xD

Wew! You sure are a lot of guests. xD Bye!

 **P.S.** You should all definitely read Unbecoming by Jenny Downham. T.T It's a good book. And Far From You by Tess Sharpe... good mystery there. And Sara Farizan books. And The Time Keeper by Mitch Albom. (I read them all in the past few days and they're all so wonderful)

* * *

06/11/16


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter the Tenth

"Last question-"

"Hm. I didn't know we're playing questions."

"-why are you here?" Her voice was so soft and smooth and so gentle.

Marceline blinked. "Is that your first question?"

Bonnibel didn't answer anymore.

Marceline was thinking about what she would say when she saw far in the distance that there was a cul de sac. She was confused for the slightest bit until she caught something on the corner of her eyes. There she saw the signage for the _Capitol Avenue_ Bubblegum had been saying.

 _Wew! I thought I got lost. Again._ She added, frowning when she remembered her unfortunate day. _So I'll walk this street again, no?_

She crossed the street and as she walked, she was thinking the pros and cons of saying all of it to Bubblegum.

 _If I tell her I had an accident two months ago, which I really should tell... I might as well tell her about how I have amnesia, as much as how it sounds so cliché... She can also help me in my problems. And then she could tell me the story of what I've been doing here two months ago and why am I banished because of that..._

Marceline sharply inhaled a breath.

"I don't know how this looks to you. But I had a memory loss two months ago." She started bluntly.

 _No use in beating around the bush._ She thought.

She told her how she was caught up in an accident, how she couldn't remember what was the cause of it, how the doctor told her there had been a large blow on her head that caused her not to remember some memories, and after weeks she thought she remembered everything but realized that she was just assuming because it was not back, the memories inside her head weren't back in its right places...

"So I travelled north to go central, after I told my friends of course. At first, I was just seeking some peace, to have a simple vacation and then after here, I'll travel around north again to continue my adventures but as it turned out you told me that I had been here two months ago.

"If you still remember me saying it, I had an accident two months ago too. That only means that I've been here before my accident. Anyway, I'll just listen to your side of story... after you got enough rest of course.

"That's the reason why I'm here. Happy?" She scoffed, "19 questions left Bubblegum."

Marceline kept on walking. She kept on walking until she noticed that there were fewer buildings in this part. Not residential ones but the kind of shopping district. And then you could also notice that there were a lot of vacant spaces, as well as trees planted on the sidewalks, lined - of course - with the yellow-lit streetlamps.

"By the way, thanks." Marceline sighed sadly. "I know you're sick of me saying thank you now but really, thank you. I bet that if other people saw me, they'll just run away and leave me" She lightly laughed. "- or you know, call the CE to strap me and send me to the nearest enforcement station."

Marceline noticed there were bright lights and a tall wall at the end of the road. Like an arena or something inside the tall wall. There were no gates so she was not sure. Her vampire eyes still couldn't make it out.

"Were you crying earlier?" She asked when another minute of silence fell on them. She got so curious that she couldn't help but ask. What answered her was total silence.

She looked beside her but she still couldn't see the face of Bubblegum.

"Hey, Bubs. Still there?" She nudged her by moving her shoulders slightly. She angled her head to her side and saw that Bonnibel's eyes were closed. That was when she noticed the even and slow breathings Bubblegum emitted. _She was sleeping._ How didn't she notice this immediately? She didn't know too. Maybe she was busy telling and recapping her story that she muted all the things around her.

And then reality hit her hard. _Wait! You mean she's not listening to me all this time? When did she start dozing off?_

She was kind of frustrated since her effort were clearly wasted but still, she couldn't help but be relieved that Bubblegum was just sleeping and didn't hear her crappy story. She was thinking that maybe it was not the time. Though she really needs to tell her situation. ASAP.

 _Just not at this moment. Bubblegum looks like a freaking zombie and she definitely needs a rest._

She looked at the road ahead of her. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. The reason was that there was a bunch of enforcement, all wearing their yellow tops and black pants with their insignia on their left chests, circling around, carrying their batons and patrolling whatever needed protection.

Marceline looked around her, trying to find a place to hide herself - and probably the girl with her too since her invisibility wouldn't affect anyone but herself. She remembered that Bubblegum told her that she was banned in the city and getting caught by the Central Enforcement was not a good thing to do if she wanted to go home now and take a rest assured sleep. If it isn't for her vampire eyes, she was sure that she would just continue walking until the enforcement would notice them.

 _There!_ She thought when she saw a narrow path, large enough for them to hide to. She tried to run but still tried not to run fast, fearing that the girl taking a nap on her back would wake up from the sudden movements but then she remembered that she could float.

Now both camouflaged in the darkness, she turned her back to the wall and slowly hunched down. Keeping Bubblegum's back pressed against the wall, she allowed Bubblegum's body to slide down to the concrete ground. Then she turned around to face her just to find that she was still slumped down, falling asleep and not even stirred up from the action Marceline made.

Marceline peeked if there were still guards patrolling around but it seems that was there post and their duty. Having nothing in her mind to do, Marceline placed the plastic bags away and completely sat down beside Bonnibel.

She looked at the girl beside her and sighed. She didn't want the girl waking up with a stiff neck and Marceline didn't want Bubblegum to experience that painful sensation - she always knew that feeling from sleeping on her hard couch.

She considered laying the girl on the ground but the thought that the girl would be lying on the cold hard ground made her uneasy. Even with her jacket around it was still not enough for padding and covering Bubblegum.

But she thought of another idea, she guided that pink head to slump down on her right shoulder. The whole situation made her more uneasy but at least Bonnibel wouldn't be uncomfortable. That assured her.

Now that she was sitting down and not walking anymore, Marceline clearly felt the exhaustion of the night. The reds helped her to keep her sane but the exhaustion was still there. Just thinking about what the day had brought her made her more tired. Her long nap earlier didn't also last its effect to her.

And then there was the occasional throbbing on her head.

Which she was currently suffering through the moment.

The pain was there but it was not that irritating. It just the kind of throb that made her aware how her head felt like crap. Maybe she needed a rest too. She still hadn't got a good night's sleep for all she knew. For now, she simply closed her eyes and tried to get a grip on her current situation.

Since she didn't know what to do next...

 _How about Bubblegum? What'll I do to her? I don't even see any house here so where is her house?_

Marceline was trying so hard not to move (which was difficult in her part). She just didn't want to wake up Bonnibel in her sleep. It was obvious that the girl was truly tired. But the problem was she still needed to check where the guards were and she needed to look it out. It was just weird to think that the CE were clustered in groups, walking around when this place looked so abandoned in this kind of hour.

Suddenly, Bonnibel fell off from her shoulder into her lap. She might have moved when Marceline was craning her head trying to see the guards outside their little hideout.

 _Dangglobbit!_ She cursed.

She immediately checked if Bubblegum was still sleeping. Thankfully, she still was. She realized that their position now was far better than her cradling her head before.

Marceline then let her head rest on the wall. It was that point when she remembered something she learned during her younger years. Though she was not good at it, it still saved her life in many occasions and proved to be useful to her when she needed to check out her surroundings.

Closing her eyes and focusing her attention to her surroundings, she opened her senses a little bit clearer and tried to imagine where the guards were. At first, she could hear the beating heart of Bubblegum, her smell, and some scurrying sounds at the other end of the path but she pushed this all away to let her senses detect what she'd been finding - the guards.

Seconds later, after Marceline heard and smell distinct things, she tracked the group of guards.

 _Four groups, I think, are clustered_ She could smell the faint but still distinctive odor of the guards.

 _...with more or less three guards on each group._ She stopped, concentrating hard. _First two are on standby while the rest are on patrol, circling around the perimeter_

She opened her eyes, a little bit satisfied with her predictions. She was still not good at tracking using her own vampire abilities though she was surprised that she could do the tracking thingy.

 _It was about a year ago when I tried that again. I thought I'm already becoming dull._

Looking down to see the sleeping form of Bubblegum, she debated whether to wake her up or not.

 _I need to wake her up. She needs to go home now. Her parents might be worried if they checked out she isn't home._

 _Look at her! She looks so peaceful, right? Then, don't wake her up. The poor girl might be having good dreams._

 _But I need to tell her our situation. Plus, I don't know where her house is so I don't know where I'll be dumping this body out... Okay, the way I said it... that's creepy. Anyway, I don't want to be stuck here until the sun rises when all I've been doing is staring at her beautiful and angelic face._

 _Stop being creepy, Marcy! Bubblegum is right. You're creepy._

 _Whatever stupid head. I'll just wake her up coz that's the most sensible thing to do._

 _Well, are you sure you don't want to stare at her 'beautiful and angelic face' all night long?_

Marceline shook her head to stop her mind from thinking these ridiculous things. She tried her best to remind herself what she needed to do at the moment.

Waking Bubblegum up.

That was what her mind was thinking but it seems her hand had its own will because the next thing she knew her left hand was tucking some loose strands of pink hair behind her ears, letting her fingers linger a little longer until she was brushing Bubblegum's pink hair, feeling the soft and smooth strands that slowly runs through her fingers.

She smiled when Bubblegum breathed out loudly in satisfaction, like she's liking the fact that Marceline's fingers were running through her locks.

Bonnibel was still asleep, not even bothered by the vampire's act. A muffled sound came from her mouth and Marceline couldn't help but think if the girl was dreaming a good or a bad dream.

She was about to touch her face to assure her when Bubblegum moved slightly. Marceline stopped herself from touching her face. Red warnings flashed in her mind because of what she's doing. She completely pulled her hand away from her.

 _What are you doing, you dinger?!_ She scolded herself.

She breathed out a shaky sigh, thinking that she needed to get a hold of herself before composing herself once again.

"Bubblegum," she started. It was not loud but it was also not soft. It was just enough to call her out from her slumber. "Hey. Bubblegum. Wake up."

Bonnibel opened her eyes with alert but still without focus. Marceline could now see her blue eyes. She could see how her eyes were trying to focus on her. Even in the dark it was still bright as the sky.

"W-wha-"

"Guards -" Just that one word and Bonnibel was wide awake, making Marceline stopped in her explanation. Bonnibel, fast as a rabbit, suddenly sat up straight, almost bumping heads with Marceline.

"Oh glob! I'm dead." Bonnibel told her with wide eyes open, clearly wide awake now. Those were the first words her mind first thought - which she said out loud.

"...I'm dead too. I mean, of course, but I'll be deader if they see me." Marceline stood up and brushed some dust from her pants. She didn't know what Bubblegum meant by her 'I'm dead' comment.

"Wait," Bonnibel cradled her head. Her head aching from the sudden movement of sitting up. _Did I fell asleep?_

"Did I fell asleep?" She asked aloud, facing the vampire girl.

"Yeah, sorry about waking you up by the way but there are guards at the end of the street and I don't want them to find me since I'm still banned like what you said."

Bonnibel nodded slowly. She stood up and kept one of her hand steady on the wall so she could support herself. Her vision was still spinning. She realized that she fell asleep which meant...

"Did I said something?" She blurted out, looking up to meet the eyes she couldn't see in the dark.

"Uhm. What do you mean?" Marceline's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion

"Nothing. Never mind me." Bonnibel brushed away.

The last thing she remembered was riding at the back of Marceline, asking her why she was here. She didn't know what happened next but that didn't worry her. What made her worried was if she did something when she was falling asleep, something like crying and screaming or groaning in pain because of her occasional nightmares.

Even in her naps, Bonnibel always had nightmares. She always wakes up covered in cold sweat or screaming. That was when she realized that she couldn't remember anything in her dream this time. For the first time in eight months, she slept peacefully.

She wanted to weep in relief and joy. She didn't felt the cold, didn't saw dark visions like every passing night. And even though she couldn't see anything and make out what her nightmares were about just like the other past nights, she was pleased to know that this time she didn't feel so scared and alone and afraid.

 _Was it because someone is with me?_

She looked at Marceline and saw that she was also looking at her, concern written all over her face. "Are you really okay?"

"Ah. Yes. Yes, I'm okay." She tried to reassure the vampire girl. She looked around them. Obviously, Marceline took shelter in some alley. She took a few steps at the end of the alley to look around for the guards Marceline was talking about. She sighed in relief when she saw that the guards were just doing their usual duty, protecting the surroundings of the city hall - in this case, the back part of the hall - and not in some mission to find a lost - and sneaking - mayor.

On the other hand, Marceline was still confused about what Bubblegum was talking about.

 _Did she talks in her sleeps?_ She thought.

Marceline conjured some images of Bubblegum mumbling her crushes' names and sleep talking about some deep dark secrets. She wanted to snicker aloud but she knew this was not the time to be playing around since she was in a deep mess if she was ever found out.

"So, what are the guards doing here? Is that even normal? And by the way, where is your house?" Marceline asked.

Bonnibel didn't know how to tell her that she was living in some big house in which a city hall was interconnected and probably the reason why there were so many guards since that's where she lives.

Marceline then mumbled something Bonnibel didn't catch though she heard something about Dunamis City having the tightest security in all of Ooo and that the vampire was wrong to think of that. She then heard mumblings about why the central have so many guards.

Bonnibel thought about what she would answer to all the questions Marceline threw. The first and second question... no problem. What she couldn't answer was the last question. She couldn't tell her where her house was not if she wanted Marceline to know she was the city mayor, the same one who banished her from this city.

Another problem she was thinking about was that she couldn't go home if Marceline wouldn't go away because if she would still be here by the time she would be creeping her way inside of the manor then she would knew that Bonnibel is the mayor. And that's not a good thing. Most of all, she didn't want Marceline know about the fact that she sneaked out late in the night.

 _Becket! This is not sneaking out. You bought something in the store right?_ Her mind defied.

 _Wait! Hmm, you're right!_

 _Told you._

 _And so I just needed to tell her to go home now. Hope that wouldn't raise any suspicion._

In the back of her mind, Bonnibel already knew that it would but thinking of nothing else anymore she answered Marceline's questions.

"Pssh. You know the central enforcement right? That's them doing their job precisely. And yes, that's normal in Ooo." Bonnibel rolled her eyes. "And don't you worry about me and my house anymore. I can manage here already so you can leave me now."

Marceline looked at her with incredulous eyes. "Oh freaking glob! Don't tell me you're one of those kids living under bridges, stealing firearms from the Enforcement? And I don't know, maybe you're starting a rebellion now."

Bonnibel looked at her, her face aghast. "Whaat?! No! No way in nighthosphere I'd be doing that and could please look around. There are no bridges around here!" Bonnibel hissed, stretching her arms to point out what she had said. "And oh! Another thing you should know about is that there are no beggars or any orphans in the main central."

Marceline wasn't listening anymore. What took her notice was that Bubblegum used her country as a swear. _Did she just say 'no way in nighthosphere'? Hmmph. I should say that in front of Dad every time. Oh, the face he'd make._

She stifled a laugh and just shook her head, her head lowered down. When her laugh died down, she looked up to see that Bubblegum was frowning at her. "Err. Whatever Bubs. But you see you don't have to kick me out. I just came here earlier, last night I mean."

"Yeah, but you don't have to be so kind and polite as to walk me home."

Bonnibel then remembered what Marceline just said. She realized that the vampire just came here a little while ago from her country - probably for a vacation - which meant there was still a big possibility that she would stay here a little longer.

Bonnibel subconsciously groaned, _And let's not forget the deals Bon! So she will really stay here a little bit longer than a simple vacation since you need her!_

 _And if she stays here, any time she'll knew you're the mayor. You're popular. There is no one in the central that clearly doesn't know you._

She subconsciously face palmed herself for not thinking this immediately.

 _So, it's better to tell the truth than lying my way out of this_ , she concluded.

She sighed and looked at Marceline. She saw that the vampire was sitting by the edge of the alley, probably on the lookout for the guards.

Bonnibel sat down beside her. "Don't worry about the guards. They will not see us here. They just have a specific route they need to trail and guard over."

Marceline nodded her head and looked ahead. "What's with that wall over there?" She pointed it out with her chin.

She looked where Marceline pointed even though she knew what the wall was for. She then squinted her eyes since she couldn't see the wall. It might be too far for her eyes to see - or maybe it's just too dark to see. She looked back again at the vampire.

"Marceline, you need to know something."

Marceline looked at her. "Oh please don't tell me you're a terrorist now."

"You know, I don't know what's with you thinking about weird, ridiculous and obnoxious things."

Marceline shrugged, "At least, I don't have to expect the unexpected things... just you know the normal things. And also that's what'll you think after living in Nigthosphere."

Bonnibel scoffed, "Yeah, 'Nigthosphere'. I heard horrible creatures could be seen there."

"Thank you very much. That's my place." Sarcasm was lacing through Marceline's word.

Bonnibel shook her head, smiling.

"So, you were saying?" Marceline asked.

"Oh, well I was saying that that wall over there is er-. Well, this is back part of the city hall." Bonnibel simply said. She was still thinking of a better way how to tell that she is the Mayor.

"The Capitol Avenue, this street, is a shopping district. Like a public market or something. When it's the day, you'll see many people here. And those guards-" Bonnibel pointed the guards standing. "-are on the lookout for bad guys. It's on their job description. The guards' numbers here are nothing compared to the guards at the entryway."

"So, you're telling me that the central's city hall is full of riches and gold that it needs to be guarded 24/7 even though there's no one there when it's past the work time?"

Bonnibel smiled, amused by the vampire's remarks. "Who said there's no one there?"

"Oh glob! Oooians are surely workaholics! You people work overnight?!"

"What? No." Bonnibel shook her head. "Do you know the history of Ooo?"

Marceline shook her head. "No. I don't. Why?"

"Well, Ooo had a monarchial government. So back then, monarchs lived in palaces but there had been a change. The Houses wanted a change in the government-"

Marceline interrupted her, "Is this going to be long?" She feigned an exaggerated yawn. "I hate history you know. I don't even know Nighthosphere's history, much less Ooo"

Bonnibel looked at her with exasperated eyes before rolling her eyes. "I promise you. This will be important."

"Fine. Fine continue. Just wake me up when you're done okay?"

Bonnibel continued her explanation, "So, the government had been changed-" She then saw that Marceline floating in the air, a good inches above the ground. She blinked. Were her eyes playing tricks on her again? She was distracted from what she was seeing but still continued "-and someone thought that it's better if the city hall is near in the places the monarchs live so they will be more devoted on their jobs." She was still staring at Marceline, who by now was still floating.

"In other words, the city hall is also where the mayor, its family and subjects live. And it's where I live." Her words just easily came out from her mouth. She was still distracted.

Marceline opened her eyes and looked at her before sitting down "Oh! Already finished?" She took a pause. "Soo you're the daughter of the mayor huh? Why am I not surprised about hearing about that?" Marceline smirked.

"You're not surprised? Well, I am. I'm the one who should be surprised about- Were you- did you just levitate?" _And wait, she thought I was the daughter and not the mayor?_

"Oh. Did I?" Marceline didn't realize she had floated since she was sitting cross legged now. "I did-" She stopped speaking; an amazing thought passed through her mind. She smirked. "Hmph. I will not answer that not if you, you know use the truth questions." She raised her eyebrows, encouragingly.

"No, it's okay" Bonnibel brushed it off. "So, I was saying-"

"No!" Marceline interrupted her. "I mean..."

Bonnibel heard a whimper coming out from the vampire's mouth and it took all of her will not to make her lips curved in a smile. "Okay. Fine. Say the truth now." She feigned her very best irritated voice but it didn't go well as she planned, instead it sounded like a very restrained and serious voice.

Marceline looked at her with unbelieving eyes; she opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. "Yes, I could 'levitate'," she added quotation marks on the word. "Or float, or fly or something along the lines of that" And then she smiled just like a kid was given a lollipop. "18 questions left, Bubs."

Wheels and gears were turning rapidly inside Bonnibel's mind, thinking of dozens of questions about this fantastic fact about the vampire. She was looking at her with so much wonder, _a vampire with a peculiar ability. What are her other capabilities?_ She then realized that the questions left were not tallied correctly. "18 questions? Hey, I just asked one question."

Marceline nodded. "Yep. But you're forgetting the fact that you asked me why I'm here."

Bonnibel raised one of her eyebrows, her tone getting defensive and disputable but still soft. "Well, you're the one forgetting the fact that I slept which means I didn't hear your answer. And that makes it null and void. So, there are 19 questions left."

 _I just couldn't compete with her bossiness._ Marceline thought. _Though..._

"How about this," she started suggesting something she thought. "I know that you're still going to ask me the same question over again-" she paused to see that Bonnibel was looking at her thoroughly "so, how about I will say what I said before, answer it and-" Marceline shrugged. "-that's it. 18 questions left."

"When?"

" 'When?' "

"When will you tell me?"

"Oh! Uhm. Well, I could tell you now but you said something about going home now, right?" Marceline pointed out.

Bonnibel just nodded and stood up. "Yes, I should go home now and you should go home too."

Marceline frowned but she stood up too and floated beside the girl. She forgotten how many times the girl told her she was about to go home but it was always disrupted. "I'm not leaving you." She coughed hard. _Wait. That came out wrong._ "I-I mean I'll walk you home. Or no. You walk, I float beside. My feet are killing me now and I can't believe I forgot to float!"

Bonnibel frowned at what Marceline said at first but ignored it. "No. Don't worry. I'll be fine. You could go home now besides it's alright with me being alone since the guards are just there."

Marceline creased her brows. She didn't want to leave the girl alone. That was not the kind of person Marceline is. What was more is she just couldn't get over the idea that she did something out of character, like barging into someone else's room, to this girl. That was not like her.

"Look. The thing is... I just can't believe I did something bad to you. Okay? That fact wouldn't still drive into my head and it seems, it just seems... not me." She lowered her head, her voice sounding downhearted.

Bonnibel wanted to pat her back and say something soothing but she was afraid that would make the vampire uncomfortable. She kind of forgave Marceline already but of course there were still a few things she couldn't forgive though over time it could be. So she didn't say anything, making both of them be drowned in the sea of silence of the early morning.

Marceline sighed when she was sure the pink-haired wouldn't say anything and said, "I just really want to be civil with you. Okay? I don't know what happened between the two of us two months ago but I promise you, I never knew a thing." _Because I don't really have any memories of what happened!_

Bonnibel sighed. It seems that both of them have been sighing a lot lately. "So is this 'walking with me" supposed to compensate for what you did?" She wrapped her arms around herself not to intimidate the raven-haired girl but to warm herself from the cold morning wind.

She then saw how Marceline suddenly became uneasy. She inhaled sharply. That wasn't supposed to make her uncomfortable and Bonnibel felt bad. "Fine, I'll just listen to your side of story tomorrow when I call you, okay? But you really need to go now." She lightly pushed Marceline on her back. It's not even strong enough to move the vampire on her floating position.

"Why are you so keen of getting me out of sight?" _And woah. She's so weak._

"I just-" Bonnibel thought of anything she could think of. "Er. I just, you know, didn't want the CE to see you because you're banned. And they might-" she shrugged her shoulders "put you in jail." She tried her best to act not so suspicious since her pride was on the line here.

Marceline looked at her more closely. She was thinking how weird that this person wanted her to go away. Normally, people wanted her company because she's 'cool', 'awesome', and 'rad' in her own nature alone.

 _I know that she's probably uncomfortable with the idea of spending more time with me but still there's something fishy going on here._ She thought. _If she really wanted to get home, she could've let the guards walk with her, right? So why is she still here with me? I doubt that she just wanted to be with me. Unless... if she's also hiding from them._

Something clicked at her mind, now realizing what Bonnibel had been up to all this time. She smiled at her and clicked her tongue teasingly while shaking her head. "Oh. Bubs. You poor Bubblegum. I think it's you who don't want to be seen." She giggled.

Bonnibel immediately felt her face heat up. She wanted to cringe in anger because of this stupid vampire. She didn't think this through. So without any warnings, she stomped her way outside the alley until she was under a streetlight, illuminating her full stature.

But just as fast too, she was snatched back in the dark alley by none other than the vampire, leaving her eyes spinning and still adjusting in the darkness covering them.

Several metres away from them, a patrol group were talking over.

"Hey did you see something over there?"

"Huh? Where? What did you see?" a deep voice replied sheepishly.

"I'm not sure but I think I saw the mayor there."

"Uhm... the mayor? Mayor Becket?"

"Who else is our mayor?"

"Well, that's impossible." A third voice said, a more authorative voice. "She's already inside her manor at this time. And don't spout weird things. Keep your fantasy at bay, rookies."

"Yes, Cap." several voices saluted.

Now back in the dark alley, Marceline was fussing over what happened. "What the glob?! Are you out of your mind?" Marceline touched her forehead with her palm, her head pricking with slight pain. She didn't know if it was because of this girl or just the exhaustion passing by.

She sighed. "You know, every teen sneaks out. That's not a problem."

Bonnibel looked at her. "Don't act like a mother okay? It doesn't really fit you. And may I ask what made you think I'm a teenager? And how many times should I tell you that this isn't sneaking out. I bought something."

"Ah yeah! Like a can of soda? That's really something I would buy in this kind of hour and whoa! Who'd buy that when obviously, that big house that I couldn't see because of that freaking tall wall over there have more kinds of drinks than the small store you bought the soda!"

Before Bonnibel could retort back, Marceline took her hand and fly high up in the air, completely shutting her mouth down.

When Bonnibel couldn't feel the ground anymore, she instinctively closed her eyes and circled her arms around Marceline's neck, almost clawing her face in the process of clinging to it, as she held her grip tighter in the fear of falling over. She almost shrieked out but it seems her voice was stuck in her throat.

Relief washed over Bonnibel when she could feel the ground again. But the moment, she opened her eyes, her vision blurred and she felt dizzy as she realized where Marceline had dropped them off - at the top of a building near the wall, and near to the city hall.

She looked down to her right.

And that was a mistake. To her right was a sudden fall several meters above the ground. A little move to her right and she could fall dead.

Bonnibel was acrophobic. She had a fear of heights ever since she could remember. She couldn't exactly pinpoint the time when it all started but several months ago, she was invited in a party and the venue was at the very top of a skyscraper. The only way to go up is to ride a series of glass elevator to the top. Bonnibel didn't go to the party instead she spent her time talking to her doctor in the hospital.

She heard a giggle coming from the vampire she had been clinging to. And that was when she realized the hand supporting at her back - that made her assure she wouldn't fall.

"Woah. Easy there. Didn't know you're afraid of heights. Well, at least I know what to do to shut you up." Bonnibel could feel her smiling.

"Shut up." She said with eyes closed, infuriated. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Come on. Let's go down. You might faint from looking at this height"

Marceline was about to say to Bubblegum to close her eyes when she realized she already closed it. "Come on." She said again before grabbing both of her hands and led her to the other edge of the building to jump over the building ledge.

Once safely and the view was no longer visible, Marceline let Bubblegum sat down, arms around knees.

Marceline sighed. _Shit._

Marceline was about to say sorry again when she realized that all this time, all she did was say sorry. Bubblegum might be so irritated to her now. She cleared her throat. "Uhm. Do you want to go home now?"

When nothing answered her, she sat down beside her. Guilt flooded Marceline. She knew the feeling of having fears, of being faced with it, forced with it, and nothing could ever be so frightening than being with your worst fears. The feeling sucks.

She bit her lower lip, thinking how to break the ice surrounding them. When nothing came to mind, she realized that it was cold, not she cared for herself but for Bubblegum. Losing the jacket around her, she placed it around the girl's shoulder.

"Err. I just wanted to take you home, that's all. There's just one problem. I don't where your house is."

Bonnibel finally looked up to her and chuckled.

"What?" Marceline was confused.

Bonnibel was still laughing, lightly if not hysterically. "Nothing." She sighed. "You're just an idiot for taking me home and not knowing where my house is." She realized what she had said, "Wait, you don't know my house?"

Marceline was about to answer her sarcastically but she stopped herself. "I don't know."

Bonnibel was thinking again. Finally, Bonnibel squinted her eyes, "Marceline, tell me the truth what really happened to you two months ago?"

Marceline didn't answer at first. "I thought were going to talk about this when you call me?"

Bonnibel inhaled a breath. "Yeah, I'm crazy tired now, Marceline." She stood up. "So, you're talking about getting me home right?"

Marceline smiled and stood up too. "Yeah. But - I - you're scared of heights, right?"

Bonnibel chuckled. "That's where you're wrong. I'm not afraid of heights. You just surprised me back there." She said that with so much confidence.

Marceline nodded, understanding her situation, until she realized Bubblegum's knees were shaking. She frowned. "You're a bad liar, Bubs. Ah wait, actually, you're a pretty good liar. You almost made me believe about that." Marceline smiled sadly.

Bonnibel let her back fall at the ledge. She scoffed and looked at her but she didn't answer back.

"Let's get you home." Marceline said after a while. She crouched down so she could piggyback ride the girl again. Marceline knew that Bonnibel didn't like people - especially random people - to know her secrets. Everybody does. So she tried to never talk about it.

Bonnibel realized what Marceline was doing again. She wrapped her arms around and let Marceline support her legs.

"Close your eyes," Marceline entreated.

But Bonnibel didn't, couldn't.

As Marceline floated towards the ledge, Bonnibel suddenly got a view of the town - it pleased her to see that, to see that the city she was leading was so beautiful under the light of the moon - but it was also a mistake since she looked down and saw the depth of a fall. She tightened her grip around the vampire's neck and waist and immediately closed her eyes. A curse was also heard through the thin air and Marceline knew, she knew that Bubblegum didn't close her eyes beforehand.

Even in the short amount of time they were together, Marceline knew and understand three things already about Bubblegum, the daughter of the mayor - that's what she though. First, she's stupidly smart and cunning. Second that she has an excessive pride. And third, because of that pride she is so easy to get embarrassed and afraid to be embarrassed.

She was flying above the clouds now so Bubblegum wouldn't be that afraid. After a while, Marceline could see that they already passed over the tall wall surrounding the big manor. She lowered down her flight, circling above and around the manor since she doesn't have a clue of where she's going to drop Bubblegum off.

"Where should I put you down?" Marceline angled her head sideways for Bubblegum to hear.

Bonnibel opened her eyes very slowly when she heard Marceline. She could feel that they were still in the air since the jacket she was currently wearing was flapping in with the current of the wind. She was thankful enough that Marceline was still going on in circles and not stopping in midair. She tried to gulp down that fear in the back of her mind but couldn't help but let a whimper out of her mouth when she saw how far from the ground they both were.

Marceline then couldn't take but notice that the grip around her was becoming more constricting than ever. Again, she was thankful that she didn't need air just to breathe. Suddenly, Bubblegum was pointing downwards. "There." And Marceline followed it until they landed safely outside Bubblegum's room, her balcony, actually.

Bonnibel never knew that getting back and standing on her feet on the ground would delight her so much. Never in her wildest dreams would she end up in this situation where she loved being on the ground. So much. Another thing she appreciated was how the vampire never questioned her for anything - she asked questions before but nothing about her fears. And that made Bonnibel sigh in relief.

She realized that she was still clinging onto Marceline and immediately removed her arms around her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?" Marceline shook her hands. "No, no, no. That's okay. Really" She said, scratching at the back of her head.

Bonnibel then remembered what she still had in hand. "Oh yeah, your jacket. Thanks about that by the way." She said while removing the jacket.

"Oh. No problem."

Marceline couldn't help but look at the doors through her room.

"Do you want to come in?" Bubblegum offered.

"Ah no. It's really late now. And I think I need to go." Marceline smiled.

Bonnibel nodded. She was thankful that Marceline declined the offer. She just asked that in the act of politeness, a virtue taught by her parents.

Marceline started to float again. "Well, goodnight, Bubblegum."

"Good morning too," Bonnibel greeted back, her lips curling in a smile she wanted to restrain but couldn't.

Marceline laughed out loud. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Good morning. Bye."

And Bonnibel was left to see the outline of Marceline floating away from her, from the balcony. Just like two months ago. But now the situation was different.

Two months ago, Marceline was fast at getting away from here so she wouldn't get caught by the guards

But now she was not even bothering to fly fast from getting away from here - like she wanted to stay more.

Bonnibel opened the doors to her room and when she remembered something she should've realized before; Marceline wasn't holding the plastic bag she bought! The thought of Marceline getting out of control again for not eating shades of red made her worry so, she texted her, trying to remind her that she find it again.

Bonnibel looked up from her phone to see her comforting and so soft pink bed. She wanted to jump in it and let her back rest on it but she still needed to take a bath.

She walked around the room until she was at her study table and emptied all her pockets. She put Starchy's blue cap, - and tried to remember to let Peppermint send it to back to him - her wallet and her phone.

She sat down at the chair and just... sit there. Thinking how this little rendezvous became so exiting and so adventurous. She let her back fall at the backrest of the chair and closed her eyes. She was tired - that she knew - and she wanted nothing but to sleep. But she still needed to take a bath before sleeping. She quickly opened her eyes and scolded herself for not disciplining herself to get up and to get ready to take a bath. She slipped off her shoes and was about to enter the bath room when she realized there was still a thing she should take off before taking a bath.

Slipping her fingers at her collar, she let out the necklace she was wearing the whole night. The blue jewel was glinting more than ever under the light. The jewel was from the crown she had been wearing when she was still a princess. The golden crown the jewel was encased was now melted for other use but the jewel was kept. Gold was easy to mine but jewels - especially rare jewels - were harder. So Bonnibel let it made to become a necklace that she could carry on always just like the crown she was wearing when she was a princess.

She took it off around her neck. She stretched her neck and sighed in relief after the stretch. She walked around the room and put inside the drawer of the bedside table. And finally, finally she entered the bathroom to clean herself. And after that she lay down on her bed.

* * *

Marceline had been flying up in the air when her phone rang in the middle of the night - day. She checked her phone and realized there were two unread messages.

She checked the first one and found out it was from Keila. When she realized it was a long message, she dared not to read it anymore and checked the other text she received.

It was from Bubblegum. She reminded her of her reds that she probably left at the dark alley.

She groaned. She wanted to go home now but the reds were more important so she backtracked and find where it was. She flew higher to see where the location to her house is. She followed that direction until she got curious at the streets below her. She still hadn't memorized the streets and this was a good time to check what street was this.

So now, Marceline was back in the road. What Marceline didn't know is that something would happen to her early that day.

She was casually floating around and eating her reds to stay her mind wide awake when she saw a beggar across the street slumping down on a dark alley in between buildings. She continued floating when she saw at the corner of her eye that the said beggar stirred up from his sleep. She looked at him, now seeing him clearly.

The beggar was wearing tattered clothes, both his shirt and pants were dirty yellow in color. His boots were both different in color; the other was purple while the other one was a darker shade. He was also wearing a short-brimmed yellow hat that had a blue ribbon tied to it.

Marceline thought that this man was another beggar living in a dark alley, begging for food. She was about turn back to continue her walk - or in her case floating - when suddenly the beggar looked up to her and his mouth formed a rather big wide smile just like in every funny cartoon show she watched when she was young.

Marceline looked around. She was the only person on this side of the street so she knew that he was smiling for her. Which is really creepy to think about. There was something about his face though. He didn't look drunk, or didn't look high like most common beggars would be. He was descent enough with the exception of the clothes of course.

And then he did the most unexpected thing Marceline could ever think of...

Marceline was not sure what was creepier about him; him being there, smiling his wide creepy smile or him saying, "Hello, Marceline" like he knew her already.

* * *

08/10/16


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter the Eleventh

 _"Look at the stars", a soft and feminine voice had said from beside me._

 _My eyes were closed as we both lie outside on the grass surrounded by the moonlight that shines above us. I could also feel her on my arms, could feel the warmth coming from her body, I also rather like the feeling of holding her hand and her head on my shoulder._

 _"Hmmm," I mumbled to 'her', eyes still closed, sleep almost upon me._

 _"Look how they shine for you," she whispered again in my ear._

 _I could feel the shiver running down my spine as her breath tickled my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and suddenly I could see the stars up above us._

 _I looked at her, wanting to see the face lying behind those sweet voice but her face seems so blurry until the moment I focus on her eyes… Until then, I've never been so sure that I could drown in the vast blueness of 'her' familiar eyes._

 _..._

 _"Can we at least take a break? We've been practicing for hours," someone with a deep voice exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, I agree with Bongo. My fingers have gone all stiff now from pounding the keys too hard," another masculine voice had said._

 _"Marceline, how about we take a break?" A girl was now talking._

 _I looked at them looking at me. "What? Ah, yeah sure. Sure. Let's take a break."_

 _We've been in Guy's house in the past 3 hours, playing songs we already played as a band whether in concerts and shows or just us playing as friends, killing time._

 _"You 'kay there, pal?" Bongo looked at me with concern in his eyes. I still haven't moved from my spot._

 _"Yeah, I'm alright. There just seems to be a music stuck in my head for the past few days but I couldn't quite get it right and until now I still haven't know what it is."_

 _"What kind of music?" Guy asked._

 _"It's kind of mellow but upbeat and I don't know, I think it's considered as, uhm, a lullaby," I stared at them. "What?"_

 _"Hmm. Do you want to check it out?" Keila asked me, showing us her electric guitar._

 _"And that seems not you, you're perfectly good with all kinds of music" Guy said, pointing his finger to me, smiling. "But come on, let's check it out." He started walking towards the platform again._

 _I put my hands in front of me. "No need, I think it already has a lyrics and rhythm and all that, I'm just trying to remember where did I heard it and if I could play it."_

 _"Okay, okay. So, uhm, what about the break we've been discussing? Come on, I'm pretty hungry and exhausted now," Bongo said._

 _Guy and Keila laughed._

 _"Come on, big guy. Let's get you food in the drive-through," Guy elbowed Bongo on their way to the door._

 _"Come on, Marce," Keila invited me too. I followed them._

 _I was about to close the garage door when suddenly the words of the song that was bothering me for days flooded my head, haunting me with its lyrics and tune._

 _Ah, of course, that is my song! I already composed millions of songs but that one will still haunt me up to this day, I thought. I shouldn't have tried to remember it, I sighed. But now that I remember it, that song would be playing in my head for years and years until the moment I could play it my guitar or sing it in her sleep._

 _"Wait! Guys," I called out to them after a moment. "I just remembered the song." They were already in Bongo's minivan, waiting for me._

 _"Let's hear it when we get back. Come on!" That was Guy. "Bongo's already starving." He laughed, teasing Bongo again._

 _I jogged towards them. "No, just go without me. I'll check the music first. Order what I always order, okay?"_

 _"What the-" Before Keila could scold me or probably curse me, Bongo interrupted her._

 _"Fine, fine. Just let us hear it when we get back."_

 _"No way, it's really, really, uhm, not a good song," I don't want them to hear that song coming out of my mouth, ever._

 _"So, you do remember it?" Guy asked._

 _"It's," I tried to think who the composer of the song really is. "Kind of - my song…"_

 _They looked at me. "You forget your songs?" Guy said, teasing me with a smirk._

 _"Shut up, doofus. When you're centuries old, a lot of songs will pile up in your head" Along with sad songs that you want to forget already, I thought._

 _"Okay, bye. Take care," I said, wanting them to get out already so I could play and check the song out if I still knew it. How masochistic that was._

 _I was about to go inside when I heard that the car stopped in the middle of the road. Keila, with her head outside of the window, called out to me. "Marceline, wait!"_

 _"What?!" I screamed in case they couldn't hear my voice._

 _"What food did you want again?" Keila asked._

 _"The usual!"_

 _"Yeah, but we're arguing what food you usually bought."_

 _"Girls, come on. Faster. My tummy's rumbling now," I heard Bongo._

 _I rolled my eyes. "Red waffles, idiots!" I turned away from them and went inside._

 _"How about your drink?"_

 _"The usual as is... Red Cherry Soda," I smirked at them before closing the heavy globdamn garage door._

 _..._

 _"Marceline, when will you take over the business? I've been waiting for years, you know."_

 _I felt my eyes rolling. "Whatevs, Dad."_

 _We were both sitting on the living room of our house in Nightosphere. I know this memory. I remember this._

 _He sighed. "You know, I've been thinking about my retirement-"_

 _"Augh! Come on, Dad. You're basically invisible and invulnerable so you can be forever the High Lord. And you know all about politics and all the history of Nightos and how to run it."_

 _"Exactly! That's why I'm teaching you all-"_

 _"Tsk. I don't even like politics."_

 _"But you love politics. Remember when ****** and all those things *********************"_

 _I can't seem to hear what my dad was saying… Why was that?_

 _"Marceline Abadeer! You should listen to me!"_

 _That's not what happened at all as I remembered it. I felt my forehead crease. How very unusual of Dad, I kept on thinking._

 _He stood up from our couch and turned his back to me._

 _In the blink of an eye, his black suit turned yellow, his jet black hair was now hidden beneath a yellow brimmed hat and the pigment of his skin turned green._

 _I have the sudden urge to wake up knowing already that I'm dreaming but I couldn't._

 _He turned to face me and there he was again, smiling those wide smile with a glint of creepiness, "Hello, Marceline."_

 _I stood up from the couch I'm sitting on and suddenly the world shifted._

 _We were back on the empty street from the early morning, with him on the other side of the road away from me._

 _I ignored him and kept on walking when suddenly I found myself sitting with him on a fancy table._

 _"Tea?" The table suddenly was filled with tea sets and cups. We were illuminated by a single light coming from the street light perched above us._

 _What the glob happened?, I thought. I crossed my arms around my chest, trying to bring back my composure. "Who are you? How did you know me?"_

 _He smiled and I could now see his crooked and rotten teeth now that we're closer and face to face. I subconsciously grimaced._

 _He clapped his hands very slowly. "Well, well, well. Speaking like a true Abadeer. So direct!" He suddenly stood up from his seat and I couldn't help but put my defenses up in case this mysterious man tries something funny but he surprised me when he curtsied before me._

 _"I have no name, Oh Black Knight of the Princess."_

 _What the glob? Why is he so weird?, I thought to myself._

 _He sat down on his seat and prepared himself a cup of tea, adding three, no, five sugar cubes in his tea._

 _Yikes, that's a lot of sugar, I thought._

 _"Blood? Red? Coffee?" he offered to me._

 _I declined him, taking note in myself to decline and not to eat anything he offered, instead I asked him again how he knew me._

 _"Oh, I know a lot of things." He laughed._

 _"Well," I stood up from my seat, "I don't know you so I'm going now." Unfortunately, a sudden force made me sit on my chair again. I looked him in the eyes, now irritated._

 _"You know that's impolite," I said to him._

 _"Look, I just I want to talk," he said making gestures with his hands. "That's all. Don't worry, I won't do anything funny." He smiled at me._

 _I sighed, amazed how I could still keep my cool at this point._

 _"So, how's your travel from Nightos?"_

 _My eyes widen at his question. "You! You're the one behind that?"_

 _He laughed his weird laugh and smiled again. "Ouch. You hurt my feelings," he said, his hand in his chest as if he was actually hurt. "But nope, not exactly. Kind of. Probably. You entertain me very much, you know, both of you actually." He said before sipping his tea._

 _I stood up from my seat and grabbed him forcefully from his collar, furious from all the traffic he gave me to reach central but not even a second later, he quickly vanished before my eyes turning into a powdery substance I couldn't quite get a hold onto._

 _I suddenly felt his presence behind me as he touched my shoulders. I immediately turned to face him just as I found out that he was now sitting on the table, casually sipping his tea._

 _"I found you amusing," he said. "It would just be better if I know what's going on the other side too but I couldn't… Something truly keeps me at bay, something dark." The weird guy seemed to be talking to himself._

 _I squinted my eyes at him, "Ahh, okay, what are we talking about again?"_

 _The guy seemed to realize what he did. He stood up and suddenly his whole composure seems… different, angry even. The table that he had been sitting on vanished, as well as the tea set and the tea he was sipping._

 _"Did you know what happened to me?! Go on! Ask me!"_

 _I unconsciously took a step back. Bad move, Marceline. I can now hear my father saying, "Never let your enemy see your diffidence. Always remember that."_

 _But before I could distract the weird guy anymore, he talked again._

 _"Punishment. I was punished by my brothers and they place me in this world where magic is banned. Did you know that Magic is my whole life?"_

 _I shook my head, trying and thinking of how to get away far from him as much as possible. It looked like he was still in his monologue. I checked my surroundings, thinking of an escape plan. Unfortunately, he craned his head towards me and suddenly he was right in front of me, clutching my shoulders, his nails digging painfully on my skin. I couldn't help but flinched from the pain._

 _"Marceline, did you know that they picked this place to dump me because of Him."_

 _That caught my attention. I looked at him, "... Who is Him?"_

 _"Him," he answered me with a straight face._

 _"You're not making any sense, you know?" I tried to tell it in my calmest voice, looking him directly in the eyes._

 _He slowly let me go in his clutches and turned his back to me before he skipped like he was playing hopscotch. When the distance between us was significant, very slowly, he faced me again. He then smiled his wide creepy smile like he was planning something devious and mischievous._

 _"I need to go now," he said. "Until we meet again, Vampire Queen," he curtsied, touching the brim of his hat._

 _"Wait, I still have many questions!" I really don't understand this guy, I thought. But it looks like he knows something. He knows a lot of things._

 _"Sooner or later we will meet again," He was now tilting his head, trying to focus on something I can't see nor hear. "It's really a pity how it's only you I could follow through. It would be much amusing if only I know what's going on the princess' side too." He laughed. "Anyway," he started walking towards me until he vanished and suddenly the distance between us was closer._

 _"Goodnight, Black Knight." He snapped his fingers and my vision went black._

* * *

Marceline Abadeer slowly opened her eyes. Sleep, obviously, was still heavy on her eyes and as far as she knew it, something awoke her.

 _Damn that alarm._ She thought.

Trying to silent the ringing tone, she grabbed it lazily, almost throwing it off the wall until she realized that the musical tone was not coming from it.

 _What the-_

She realized it was her phone's ringtone and the vibration coming from it was the reason she woke up from her dream…

 _My dream… What was it again?_ She felt like it was a long and exhausting dream.

She only sighed and let her head fall back on her pillow, her left arm draping over her eyes.

She could still hear the musical tone of her phone but she ignored it, trying to get back to sleep. She just felt exhausted.

She opened her eyes and the first thing her eyes caught was her painted ceiling.

She looked beside at the ringing phone that was on top of her bedside table. The musical ringtone that was drifting through the air was momentarily gone.

 _Finally! Now, I could sleep peacefully without any disruptions_! She thought.

Feeling comfortable already on her bed, she tried to get back to her sleep. After all, Marceline could feel the sun's penetrating heat through the walls of her house and that just made her drowsier and feeling more tired all of the sudden.

Suddenly, her phone rang again.

 _Talk about nuisance._ She rolled her eyes.

Still feeling groggy, she faced sideways and tried putting back the clock she grabbed earlier back on her bedside table. She also checked who was the one calling her this early morning.

"Calling Keila," her screen was blinking back at her.

 _Pssh. Just Keila. I could answer that later on._ She fall back on her bed and looked at her clock and saw that it was 11:30AM.

 _Augh. This is just too early. Too early! I better get back to sleep, again._

It didn't take long before Marceline was already falling asleep. The musical ringtone coming from her phone acted as her lullaby. There was only one thing she didn't realize yet. She didn't even take a glance at her phone which was flooded with texts and missed calls from a certain mayor.

* * *

A/N:

Wew. I hope this is a good comeback.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you.

Thank you. :)

* * *

12/25/16


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter the Twelfth

Bonnibel Becket is not the one who can sleep through an alarm. She rarely does that. She even wakes up before the alarm could ring.

But this morning was an exception.

Since 6 o'clock in the morning, Peppermint Butler waited patiently in front of her door, checking if Mayor Becket would wake up like her usual morning routine. Every morning, once the Mayor wakes up, he walks her to the dining room and presents her breakfast for the morning.

She was never this late for breakfast ever since all the responsibilities of her family fell to her.

 _I mean, she always slept this late when she was still a kid but I can't even remember the last time she did this._

The short butler checked again his watch. It was already 8:47 am. He doubted that his wristwatch could be broken and even if it is, he still have another chained watch on his inner breast pocket – a spare you could say – which also tells it was 8:47 in the morning.

"Are you really sure that the Princess didn't leave this room?" Peppermint Butler asked one of the two guards standing by the door.

"Yes, sir! We are certain that Mayor Becket hasn't left this room the moment she walked in, sir!" answered the guard.

Peppermint Butler nodded his head. It's not that he didn't believe the guards, it's just sometimes they could be ignorant to something. That is what he is contemplating about.

There is also the fact that the inside of the room has lots of alarm that the Princess just have to press, and immediately the security will be called – a normal security measure if some intruder tries to break in the Princess' room.

If and only if the Princess is far to an alarm, her wristwatch could also be a trigger to call the securities as well as a beacon in the case she would be kidnapped.

 _What if something is happening in her room now?_

Peppermint Butler shook his head. That would be impossible. Princess Bubblegum is not that easy to defeat. She iss good at using her intelligence.

 _Just her intelligence_ , he thought.

 _What if there is someone who is far stronger than the princess and is good physically?_

 _Gadgets. The princess would use her gadgets at hand._

Peppermint Butler likes to challenge himself with questions like this. He would think of situations the Princess would potentially be and in return he would answer it, and then suggest it to the princess.

 _What if the princess doesn't have any gadgets at hand? Just like two months ago? Like with the case of the vampire queen?_

This is the question he couldn't answer quite well. The only thing he can think of is if the Princess would run away from the vampire and he hated that fact.

He hated the fact that the Princess could be vulnerable to any dark and powerful entity out there. He wasn't disclosing this fact to himself but there are still bad things out there and that's what made him more anxious, especially when you're not expecting the queen of the vampires herself to be at the footsteps of your master's door.

 _Marceline Abadeer._

Peppermint Butler is now frustrated at himself.

Just by hearing and thinking that name brought him memories he rather not think about. He couldn't help but hate himself for remembering the things that person brought to the family he is serving, to the late King and Queen, to the Princess.

The little butler sighed deeply.

Sure, there was a time when his heart softened up for the little half-demon girl but now, he treats her as an enemy to the castle, an outlaw. It was a good thing she is an Abadeer or else, he would have thrown him already in the gates of Tartarus for all the things she did to the Beckets, for the dangers she brought to Princess Bubblegum and he was not just thinking about the past two-month incident but an accident, a catastrophic incident that almost throw the world into chaos.

Peppermint gritted his teeth.

He hated thinking about that. It was all in the past now and there's nothing he could do about it.

He sighed and just shook his head to try to clear up his head from the things he just remembered.

For now, he was pondering if he should just open the door to the Princess' room with the grand key or if he should continue waiting like usual.

Earlier, he had tried knocking on the door but no one answered leading him to think that the Princess might still be sleeping.

He looked again at the doors and finally he made his decision to open it with the grand key.

Walking away from the guards standing by the door, he tried to think if what he was going to do was inappropriate.

 _The princess would understand. I just hope she's just sleeping in her quarters and nothing bad happened,_ he mulled over.

He stopped on his tracks when he heard footsteps echoing in the hallway, he also felt the guards watched him or for whoever's on the end of the hallway.

This floor is restricted for anyone who didn't have any access at all since it is where the Mayor's sleeping quarter could be found, so the guards being cautious about is nothing out of the place.

When he realized it was Cinna, the official courier of the council, he signaled the guards to watch over by the doors again, gesturing that he can deal with this by himself. One of the guards in return nodded in acknowledgment.

Peppermint Butler usually hated Cinna not because he was clumsy in so many ways – most of the time, he can be responsible too – it's just that his presence brought either good news or bad news.

So when he faced Cinna, he couldn't help but to bring out his serious voice, asking what is it about. They were a little bit away from the two guards so they couldn't hear what they were talking about but even so, Cinna still whispered the news to the butler.

Peppermint Butler felt all the blood drained from his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

He looked back to the doors leading to the Princess' room.

 _This is more important. I hope the Princess wouldn't get mad._

Peppermint walked towards the guards and said to never let anyone come inside and make sure to watch the Princess before he went with Cinna.

"Well, isn't that what we normally do?" One of the guards said the moment the two officials were out of earshot.

The other guard just laughed it up. "Just shut up," he said. "You'll never know when trouble comes."

* * *

It was about 9:30 am when Peppermint Butler finished the matters with Cinna and came back to his master's room.

He sighed. _And I thought this will be an uneventful weekend,_ he thought as the news Cinna gave to him resurfaced in his mind.

"The Princess isn't still awake?" He asked the guards the moment they saw him walking.

But even before they shook their heads no, he already realized that the door hadn't been opened ever since he left a while ago. And just like what he was planning earlier, he took out the master key from his pocket to open the door to Princess Bubblegum's.

Earlier when he was about to come back, he took a detour on his way to grab the key from his room. The grand key, which was given to him, could open the locks and knobs in the castle even without its original keys. It was one of the things he was entrusted to. Quite a few people only knew that the grand key of the castle still existed even at this time.

Checking the knob of the door, he noticed that it was an old one yet the wood of the door it was encased was new. He smiled. _The princess really fancies things._

He inserted the key to its lock and was about to turn knob when he realized someone was unlocking at the other side – the Princess.

He quickly removed the key out of its lock, putting it back on his pocket.

The door opened and at the other side stood Bonnibel. She was still in her nightgown but her hair isn't as disheveled – she probably already brushed it.

"Oh. M-morning Princess," Peppermint Butler greeted. He was quite startled. He didn't expected that Princess Bubblegum would come out the moment he was about to unlock her door. He then thought at the back of his head if the Princess saw him opening the door. _Oh, how embarrassing. What will she now think of me?_

"Hi, Peps. I'm sorry, I just woke up." Bonnibel Becket groaned, feeling really sorry.

Peppermint's face suddenly softened up. He tried to push out his embarrassment and talked with the Princess.

"No, Princess. It's okay, it was a weekend after all," Peppermint chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about. Hmm. About that, you must be hungry now. Come on, let me take you to your breakfast."

Bonnibel Becket smiled back. She followed Peppermint Butler to the dining room like in every routine she followed – except that this time it was quite late.

Taking the stairs down to the lower floor, Bonnibel could feel the eyes of the maids and the guards staring at her backs. She could even feel the eyes of the people in the paintings hooked on the walls as she walked through the hallways.

It's not like this is the first time she slept this late.

Wait... This is a first. She couldn't even remember the last time she woke up this late.

She could now feel her cheeks burning up in embarrassment.

 _How embarrassing._

On her right, she could hear Peppermint making a call - probably to the cook to make a meal again.

At that point, Bonnibel silently swore to herself that this will be the last time she would woke up late. She didn't like making trouble and problems to other people and she didn't like it when their family name is tainted because of herself. How pathetic that would be.

* * *

Eating in a dining table prepared by all your subjects is really what you call having a fancy living. Although having a life as a princess in half of your life and a mayor on the other half is hard, Bonnibel never cursed her life for having that. She was just thankful for all the people that made her life more worthwhile.

As usual, Bonnibel Becket sat at the very end of table with his butler standing on her right side. Even if it was the usual position they did every morning, Bonnibel always asked Peppermint if he already ate.

"Do you already have breakfast?" She asked.

Peppermint smiled at her master "Yes, it's almost actually quite late for a breakfast-"

"Oh yes." She said with a sharp intake of breath, almost looking downgraded. "It's almost lunchtime, in actually," she added when she realized the time while looking at the grandfather's clock displayed on the center of the room. "I think this is what you already call a- what is it again?" She asked gesturing the whole scenario she's having.

Peppermint scrunched up his face. He didn't know what Bonnibel was talking about at first. "Hmm. Brunch-?"

"Oh yes. Brunch. I never had one until this," she uttered with a soft voice, nodding her head while eating slowly as if she was feeling miserable.

Peppermint Butler only sighed in replied. "Princess, you don't have to worry about it too much," he said when he couldn't take what Bonnibel was doing. "It's a non-working day! - it's a weekend."

Bonnibel quickly swallowed the food she was eating and looked at Peppermint. "But still, all my plans for the day will be moved." She suddenly sighed and let her back fall on the backrest of her chair. "By the way, what's my schedule for today?"

"Nothing much in the morning-"

"Oh thank glob." She said. It seems she was feeling quite tardy for the day. She leaned forward again and continued eating her food as Peppermint talks.

"And nothing to do much in the office since it's a weekend but you need to take care of the Magic Man and Door Lord incidents since you still haven't checked the scene."

"Is that still in my jurisdiction? I mean, isn't checking the scene a bit too much in my line of wo-" Bonnibel stopped in midspeak when she realized the way Peppermint was looking at her.

Bonnibel chuckled nervously and then smiled sheepishly.

"Princess, how many times have I said it to you that seeing the presence of the mayor is good for political image?"

"Well, it's not like they can change the mayor right? No one even wants to be a mayor these days."

Peppermint looked sharply again at her.

"I mean, I just prefer working in my office alone than walking around town or _running_ -" she emphasizes the word. "in a different city and checking if magic man caused another scene. Augh. I wish this catastrophe would end already."

"Well, it's not like you have a say to that. It's like as you said before. The whole city - no the whole country - is a hostage under Magic Man's power as long as he walks freely in this surface. The only way to stop him is to bind him."

Bonnibel ate slowly her food. She was thinking about what Peppermint said and couldn't help but agree to it even though she hated the consequences she would face.

She sighed deeply. "I just hate his games. Hide and seek. Psh," she said with disdain. "He's even more childish than the Door Lord. I just feel like I can no longer survive another operation mission with the enforcement, I feel traumatized from the last runnings. Jeez."

Peppermint frowned. He knows that it was just an expression but he couldn't feel but be bothered by what Bonnibel had said. He looked more closely at his master. She was still not finish eating her food and was currently sipping water when he realized something he didn't recognized sooner.

"Hmmm. You're becoming paler," he said.

Bonnibel stopped eating and slumped her shoulders and sighed. "Yeah, I know Peps. I feel old now." She suddenly remembered something from last night. She smiled.

"No, I mean you look paler than usual this morning when you wake up. Plus you woke up late," cleared Peppermint.

Bonnibel shook the thoughts she was thinking instead she looked down at her food, trying to discern what Peppermint wanted to point out.

"What time did you sleep?" he continued to ask.

Bonnibel then looked up while playing her food with her fork on her plate. "Oh, so that's what you meant," she suddenly felt guilty. _Peps cannot know what happened last night. About anything at all. He cannot know Marceline is in Central._ She thought.

She suddenly had a flashback of what the two of them discussed last night and her plans to the vampire.

"Did you stay up all night doing laboratory again?" asked Peppermint.

That was the point when Bonnibel internally sighed in relief. She tried to look guilty so her butler wouldn't suspect a thing. "Sorry," she said, now looking at him, with a tone of guilt. "I just… missed doing labs."

Peppermint Butler only sighed as his reply.

"Anyway, after eating break- brunch and cleaning up yourself, I have something to discuss with you," he said after a while.

"Why not now?" Bonnibel already continued her eating.

"Because it's not something we have to discuss in front of the food, Princess."

"Hmm," she nodded, understanding the way her butler thinks. "Then I too have something to say to you, but maybe after this."

Suddenly, the door of the dining hall opened and there came out an official personnel from the Central Enforcement by the looks of it who is also followed by another one. They wore the same kind of uniform with the exception of medals and patches on their shoulders. They also both stood tall but it can be easily seen that the other one is much taller than the other. The taller one has a dark blond hair while the other has light blond hair.

"Bubblegum!" said the taller one of the two when he recognized who was sitting at the end of the table.

"Oh, hey Jake and Finn!" greeted back by Bonnibel, smiling a wide smile.

When Jake and Finn stood beside Peppermint Butler, they saluted them. Jake then saw all the cooked food Bonnibel was eating which easily made his mouth water.

"Oh look at that delicious food! Do you mind?" asked politely – and in an informal way - by Jake with a smile, who by now was inching to pick any food from the table.

Peppermint looked at Jake with malicious eyes but looked directly infront again with shaking head. He sighed. "General, it seems you've lost your respects to the current President of the country in which you serve."

"Huh?" Jake said with mouthful of food. He was already seated on the right side of Princess Bubblegum. He then swallowed all the food he was eating. "No. No, no, that isn't-"

Bonnibel cut Jake's word with a laugh. She looked at Peppermint. "You worry too much, Peps. It's okay, okay."

Peppermint only kept his poker face on but he was actually thankful for their presence.

Finn, which stood behind Jake's seat sighed a deep breath. He suddenly looked at Princess Bubblegum and then at Peppermint Butler and took a step towards them. "In behalf of what he is doing, I apologize to the both of you for what my brother and comrade in arms is doing," Finn said before bowing.

Jake looked at him. "Aw. Come on, Finn, my brother. There's nothing to be so stiff about. Right, Bubblegum?"

Bonnibel smiled and nodded towards the seat beside Jake's. "You should sit down, Finn."

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Bubblegum asked once they were seated. She signaled Peppermint to prepare another set of plates for their honored guests.

Finn raised his hand. "I'm alright," he said with a pleasing smile. He was trying so hard not to look at what Bonnibel was wearing.

Jake looked to his right, at Finn. "Huh? No we haven't eaten yet, Finn! Coffee is the only thing that runs in our vessels now ever since… I don't know!" He said while pointing the fact that they were both tired from their works. He suddenly looked at the food and bowed, "Thanks for the food!" before he started eating.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the fancy utensils in front of him before offering his thanks to Bonnibel. "Thank you Bubblegum and Peppermint." He said with a slight bow.

"Then while all of you are eating, gentlemen, mind if I ask you what is the reason for the sudden intrusion you made while Princess Bubblegum is still eating her breakfast?"

"Oh, breakfast? Bubs must have woken up late," Jake smirked at Finn. "Finn, remember the bet we made? You owe me a dinner to that resto I want to go to."

Finn couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Oh! I can't believe you, Jake."

Bonnibel, on the other hand, was confused. "Wait, you guys were placing bets on me?"

Finn blushed at once while Jake just laughed it all up.

Peppermint Butler leaned towards Princess Bubblegum's ear. "May I just remind you, Princess that you have the direct control and power to bring this two down from the Central Enforcement? Just say the word. I'll handle all the paperwork."

It was intended to be a joke so he purposefully made his voice louder so that the two of them could hear him. He likes tormenting people for fun after all.

Automatically, Finn's face became paler and Jake laughed nervously.

"Hey, hey," Jake said with a shaky chuckle. "Come on, Bubs, Peps. Don't do that. We climb all this way to reach our positions in the enforcement. I assure you I'm being loyal to you, Mayor Becket," Jake said seriously but thought about something. "Actually, you're probably the second person I'm loyal to since I'm more loyal to Lady." He winked at Bonnibel, hinting her about their relationship.

Bonnibel shook her head and just laughed. "Don't worry, Jake and Finn, I know you all deserve those positions. You all earned those medals in the academy, after all." She then looked at Jake. "And Jake, I know. I'm glad Lady and you met," she smiled at him. "So, what was it again? The reason you two are here."

"Oh yeah, sorry, sorry," Jake looked at Finn. "We have something urgent to tell you," he said looking back at the mayor.

Bonnibel sighed deeply. "And here I am thinking you guys were just hanging out with me," she smiled sadly. "Okay, okay. What is it?" She asked, bringing back the topic, and sipped her water slowly. It seems she already lost her appetite due to them having conversation but she wanted to finish the rest of the food on her plate. She never liked it when there were leftover foods on her plate.

"Well those times were already buried in paperwork and in missions," Jake pointed out.

Bonnibel just smiled again. "I know right." She picked up her spoon again and tried to eat.

Jake, on the other hand, seemed to be finished already with his food. He wiped his face with a table napkin and sat up straight. At this point, Jake put on his work mode as his face changes into seriousness and business.

With a deep breath, he tells Bonnibel the reason of their intrusion. "Okay." He cleared his voice. "Mayor Becket, last night, Marceline was sighted in tapes-"

Jake suddenly cut off his talking. Because the moment Bonnibel heard Marceline's name, Bonnibel choked her food – which usually never happens to her. Peppermint, who also listens to their conversation, was surprised about the news. It was then that his angry contorted face was visibly shown on his face. He was thinking along the lines that the princess wouldn't be able to grasp the idea that Marceline Abadeer was in her town. _That's why it's better to discuss this later._ He was now frustrated at the Central Enforcement.

"What did you just say?" Bonnibel was still in the fit of coughing but Peppermint was already offering her a glass of water. She took a sip. After that, Peppermint called maids to clear the plates infront of them since it looks like everyone is finished with eating and were now in a formal discussion.

"Auhhm. Marceline, the trespasser, was sighted last night. Along with the tapes, several people were also saying they saw the wanted person in the city," Jake felt bad for what he did. He never imagined that Bonnibel would choked on her food at the mere sound of the demon's name. He internally sighed and focused at the task on hand. "Lieutenant Colonel, please pass the case files to the Mayor."

Bonnibel was fine already. She was just now thinking that after all the trouble she did last night to hide Marceline from CCTV cameras, the vampire was still caught in tapes and actual people saw her.

Bonnibel then suddenly looked at the folder in front of her. _Case File: 451291041._

She closed her eyes, feeling a slight prick on her forehead. _Oh glob._

* * *

A/N:

Okay. Hello everyone. I'm sorry that this story wasn't updated for how many months. I think this is by far the longest period of waiting that you all did, I'm actually not sure but don't worry, I'm still continuing this fic after all.

Last chapter was actually the chapter I enjoyed writing so far. Pretty much the chapter was all a flashback. I actually forgot to explain what the dreams were all about. Anyway, there are four dreams right? The first and second all happened in the past. I'm clearly not saying when the first one happened. Hahaha. But the second one, The Scream Queen dream, happened way before Marceline had the accident in Chapter one. The third dream with Hunson also happened in the past but it kind of changed and eventually the dream became a nightmare turning into a freaky Magic Man. The fourth dream now is the actual event that happened when Marceline and Magic Man met in the street (by the end of Chapter 10)

As for this chapter, you can see that there are new characters. Hurray! Jake and Finn. I still don't want to completely introduce them since I'm afraid the chapter will be too long now but maybe next chap. Plus I still don't know what will I name Jake's surname. Hahaha. I'll think about it now.

Anyway, thank you everyone. For the reviews, thank you Densei and to all the guests. :D There is a guest that said that there was a Hamilton reference last chapter I'm sorry but if you saw one, just as you said, that is not intentional. Hahaha.

Oh yeah, another thing. If you have a twitter account please follow the account with the username of "AT_Scenes". I make Adventure Time scenes there so a like and a retweet are very much appreciated. :D You can also DM me there if you have questions or just wanted to talk about AT.

Bye! Thank you again. XD

* * *

Update:

I'm sorry but there will be changes to the time when Pepbut returned back. (with Cinna) Instead of 11 am it will be 9:30am. I realized that it was too long, very long. Hahaha. He just checked the "message" anyway. So yep, sorry. I was reading the chapter when I realized that mistake. Peace.

* * *

04/24/17


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter the Thirteenth

"Marceline, the trespasser, was sighted last night. Along with the tapes, several people were also saying they saw the wanted person in the city. Lieutenant Colonel, please pass the case files to the Mayor."

Bonnibel Becket looked down at the folder with the label _Case File: 45-1-29104-1._

"We also sighted a car on the national highway which we suspected as her car."

Flipping open the folder, the first thing that caught the Mayor's attention was a picture (screenshot from the CCTV camera) of Marceline in the middle of a busy street. She also noticed a picture of the suspected car as well as several clippings from the interviewed people.

"Wait. Wait. General Doug, Lieutant Colonel Mertens. I think, it's not in your job to say these things directly to the Mayor. And we are not in the appropriate setting to discuss these things," butted in by Peppermint Butler.

General Jake Doug and Lieutenant Colonel Finn Mertens looked at each other.

The two of them were the best of friends as well as comrades-in-arms during deadly missions.

They were also trained in the same military academy and Jake was a senior to Finn in this academy. After graduating, Jake applied as a Royal Guard, advancing quickly in the ranks. Two years after Jake's graduation, Finn successfully graduated at the top of his class. However, unlike Jake, Finn pursued another goal. After barely achieving this goal, he continued to pursue his own dreams of being Bonnibel's own champion. Unfortunately, there are no such titles in the royal state. Nevertheless, his current status in the Royal Guards satisfied this dream.

In any ways, that's just half of what Jake and Finn let the people know about them.

Truthfully, they are brothers. Finn Mertens was adopted in the Doug house when he was still an infant. They never have any clue as to who are his parents nor where they are.

They also know Bonnibel even at a young age because of their parent's line of work. They also suspected that Bonnibel was immortal since she never age. Although there's a big difference in their social statuses, the three of them never really cared.

Years ago when Joshua and Margaret Doug invited the Princess for an afternoon tea, she met the brothers. Bonnibel adored the brothers and let them call her the name "Bubblegum". They pointed out that the color of her hair was bubblegum-colored and up until now the name stuck to them. That was not the first time that Bonnibel was called that nickname but Jake and Finn were kids that time and she never find it infuriating. For years, they have been friends. However, a terrifying shock passed to the brothers when they realized that the person they play with when they were kids was the Mayor of their city.

Bonnibel barely had friends around her. To her, she treated Finn and Jake as her close friends. Fortunately, this huge difference in their status never complicated their friendship with each other. The brothers perfectly knew well when to act as a friend or a citizen towards Bonnibel. And Bonnibel was thankful for that.

Jake and Finn stood up their seats and bowed. "We apologize very deeply," Jake said afterwards.

"And we know we didn't think this through but as what the General said. This is an urgent matter," Finn told them.

"We sent the report in the Information Office," Jake said. "But we didn't get the response that it was received so we went here personally because we're closer than the other officers.

"We were actually going to your office but when we asked the guards, they said you were in this hall," he continued.

Peppermint internally cursed Cinna. _Didn't he already know his job? Why didn't he sent a receiving notice back to the central enforcement?_

"We will acknowledge this mistake we made. In behalf of the Central Enforcement, we deeply apologize for the scene we have made."

Peppermint Butler was about to open his mouth when Bonnibel raised her right hand, stopping Peppermint into talking. "I cannot accept your apology since it was I who should be apologizing to the Enforcement. We were at fault for not giving the notice back to you. I apologize for this simple mistake we have committed. I assure you this will be the first and the last mistake."

Jake laughed nervously. "Well, I suppose I should accept your apology even though I know we're really at fault here." He shrugged his shoulders. "Plus, the Enforcement is actually your whole unit. We are all working under you, so, yeah. I guess, we should just leave this discussion here and now."

Bonnibel nodded and looked at Peppermint. "Also, I have a feeling that we already received the news. Peppermint was about to talk something to me."

The butler smiled sheepishly. "You are right, Princess. This was the news I was about to talk to you. But as I was saying earlier, the dining hall is not an appropriate setting to discuss these kinds of thing."

"Yes, I agree with Peppermint. After all, I still have to change clothes," Bonnibel said, letting them know she was still in here nightgown. "Anyway, let's just meet and discuss things in my office," she looked at her watch. "At exactly 10:30 am."

* * *

A/N:

This is the shortest chapter by far. I wrote this in just one sitting since I really just want to let you all know that I still haven't left this story and I'm still alive. T.T

For people who still haven't known that I'm actually working on another story, I have another story here, Pouring Rain. And yes, it's Bubbline. I haven't actually wrote anything for the next chapter there because I'm seriously beat up with all our school and organization works but semestral break is nearing and I'm already planning in spending my break writing things. Hahaha. I wish this sem would end already. T.T

Anyway, have you watched the latest AT episodes? I haven't but I'm very, very, very curious in the "Bonnibel Bubblegum" episode.

If you have questions and suggestions or anything, please say so.

Until next chapter!


End file.
